We Are One
by eruinichil
Summary: COMPLETE! Because of love, Haldir becomes a prisoner of Sauron. His friends try to help him but what if the price for his freedom was Legolas's captivity... Mild slash BDSM
1. Sweet Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings (duh) because Tolkien was too greedy and wouldn't share with me.  
  
Author's Note: I got this idea while daydreaming in math class so if it's really sucky, tell me so I can change it! Ambaril is Legolas's brother in this story and his name means 'doomed one' and Hithiel, the She-Elf, means 'misty maiden.'  
  
We Are One  
  
Sweet Reunion  
  
"Brother, do you remember what today is?" asked Rumil bouncing on his heels. Even though he was many centuries old, his face shone with boyish excitement. "Nay, tell me," replied Haldir, the beautiful March Warden of Lorien. His usual cold and emotionless tone had a hint of curiosity in it. He didn't understand what would make Rumil so happy. Not that he hated being a sentry, Haldir was *honored* to be the March Warden of the Galadhrim. It's just that it gets really boring because there were never any orc attacks anymore.  
  
He leapt to another tree, enjoying the feeling of the wind playing with his silky hair. Rumil followed and stumble on the landing. Haldir chuckled. Rumil scowled and made a face. "Rumil, you're as clumsy as an ox! Elves are known for their stealth but you don't appear to have any," Haldir exclaimed playfully and laughed as he dodged a punch aimed at his face thrown by Rumil. "And your aim could not be any worse," he added. Rumil scowled deeper and a low growl started deep in his throat. "So what's so important about today?"  
  
Rumil's face immediately brightened and his eyes sparkled. "Don't you remember? Your short-term memory doesn't remember that today is the annual visiting party from Mirkwood and Imladris."  
  
Haldir frowned. "You mean that bratty Legolas and the twins are going to be here?"  
  
Rumil nodded happily. "Yes, my dear brother," he answered mockingly. His grin was growing even wider. "So that's what's making you so happy! I should've known. Only Prince Legolas could make you so happy!" Rumil nodded again, his eye going dreamy-like at the sound of Legolas's name. 'Oh, how I wish I could just run my tongue up your long legs, Legolas. You have no idea how you make me feel. Oh, Legolas, I love you so much I don't know how much longer I can hide it.' Rumil sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Haldir watched him intently, concerned for the well being for his brother. He knew exactly what was going on inside Rumil's head. For years, Rumil had pursued Legolas, not openly of course, but from a distance. His desire for the Mirkwood Prince was so strong but his fear of being rejected was stronger. Haldir urged Rumil many times to go confess his feelings to him but he got too scared. Now they were just close friends, and not lovers, as Rumil would've preferred it. Haldir sighed. It was hopeless. There was a chance that Legolas may never know about Rumil's affection towards him.  
  
Suddenly Orophin dropped into the tree out of nowhere startling Haldir and waking Rumil from his daydreams. "Brothers, the parties have arrived," he announced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil jumped from tree to tree, heading towards Caras Galadhon to welcome the guests. As they ran, Orophin told them what he saw. "Elrond's here and so are the twins-Elladen and Elrohir. I don't think Arwen came. Thranduil, Ambaril, and Legolas-" here Rumil tripped at the sound of his love's name, "-are here, and there's another Elf of importance we have not met yet. A She-Elf warrior of Imladris. She seems to be someone of great importance for she leads the party of Imladris. She has a close resemblance to Arwen though with darker skin and a warrior-like aura around her."  
  
'I'll have to check out the 'She-Elf' and see if she really is a fighter.' thought Haldir. He could see Caras Galadhon up ahead and sped up. He, Orophin, and Rumil marched over to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and bowed before the royal couple.  
  
"Get up," commanded Celeborn gently. The three brothers swiftly stood up and got behind their Lord and Lady.  
  
Haldir glanced up towards the Imladris party and immediately saw the She- Elf that Orophin described. What he saw was the most beautiful creature he ever saw in his whole life including Lady Galadriel, though he dare not say that aloud. It was true that she bore a slight resemblance to Lady Arwen but more warrior-like and more beautiful in Haldir's eyes. The She-Elf had sparkling green eyes that were slightly slanted giving her an exotic look and smooth lightly tanned skin. Her hair was as black as pitch and fell straight to her slim waist. She had a slender but slightly muscular figure that gave her a warrior like aura. Haldir tore his eyes off her not a moment too soon. Celeborn just finished greeting them and was now talking to the Guardians. "You are to keep watch as usual everyday. I do not want Lorien to be invaded by orcs this week while they are here, or any other time. Keep watch and do not fail me. You are my most trusted Guardians. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes milord," came the dull reply from the three sentries. The brothers left and went back to their Westside posts, each occupied with their own individual thoughts. Haldir looked back over his shoulder and saw the She- Elf. Their eyes met for a moment and she turned away, walking towards the woods. Haldir had to smile. 'She is mine!' he thought with a sly smile. But little did he know that another pair of eyes were on her already and those eyes belonged to one of the most powerful Elves in Middle-Earth-Ambaril.  
  
Reviews? Reviews for the poor and needy? If I don't get enough than I might not update for a while. Comments? Compliments? Flamers? All are welcome though preferably not flamers, ok? Flame at me if you need to but that's not gonna change anything. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: BlahBlahBlahBlah I-don't-own-Lord-of-the-Rings. The only things I own are the sad little characters that I made up myself. BlahBlahBlahBlah.  
  
Authors Note: Big thankies to all the people who reviewed!!! I love you all! *walks over and glomps all of the poor confused reviewers.*  
  
We Are One  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
The party from Imladris slowly dispersed as Elves went their own ways. One in particular, was the She-Elf warrior, Hithiel. She caught the March Warden staring and was a bit unnerved. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she walked off in the opposite direction as Haldir, into the forest.  
  
She inhaled deeply the familiar piney scent of the forest of which she loved. The trees provided a sense of peace and security within her beloved forest. It had been long since she's been able to walk carefree without scouting for orcs or other enemies. 'Let the sentries keep watch,' she thought with a grin.  
  
At the thought of sentries, Haldir's face sprang into her mind. His eyes wide and staring and- What was she thinking?! She was NOT interested. Hithiel silently scolded herself for being so foolish. 'Remember what happened to you last time. It's not worth the pain.' With the bitter memory of betrayal still fresh in her mind, she walked deeper still, into the forest, unaware of a dark figure trailing silently behind.  
  
~*~*~With the Guardians~*~*~  
  
Rumil stood tall on a branch of a great mallorn tree with his brothers alongside him. At first glance, it would look as if he was concentrating on Lorien's borders but close up, his eyes were glazed over and unfocused.  
  
His thoughts were with Legolas. His eyes only saw the perfect smoothness of the Prince's skin and his bright expressive eyes that flashed with emotion. His ears only heard his beautiful melodic voice that sang of the Days of Old. Rumil sighed. If he was to be only a friend of Legolas, then so be it. He would not risk their friendship for love. He could almost imagine his love's face twisted with horror and disgust at the thought of lying with him. It tore at his soul to see Legolas. He wanted him so bad! His pent up desire was so great but he quickly squashed those feelings down. The other half of him knew that if Legolas were to find out, he'd never speak or even look at him again. Legolas was the Prince of Mirkwood and he was a lowly Guardian. It would never work. Rumil figured that out centuries ago but he still could not let go of his love for the beautiful prince. It was just not meant to be.  
  
Haldir gazed at Rumil with pity in his bright blue-gray eyes. He himself had experienced the feeling of unrequited love and how much it hurts. He didn't want his youngest brother to experience the pain but at the same time, it hurt him to have it bottled up inside.  
  
Haldir mentally shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on his duty. He didn't, no he couldn't fail his Lord and Lady. They trusted him to protect their borders and that's exactly what Haldir was going to do. He tried to focus back on the job at hand but his eyes wandered off; the She-Elf's beautiful face was swimming in his mind's eye. He looked at the sun and sighed. He still had five more hours before his shift was over.  
  
Suddenly, a nut flew towards him and hit him smack in the middle of his forehead. He looked around for the source of the nut and found Orophin leaning on a branch of a tree with an innocent I-didn't-do-it grin on his face. "What was that for?" Haldir demanded glaring daggers at his brother. "For not paying attention," Orophin replied sweetly. "You're the March Warden so you're suppose to be guarding the borders, not wandering off in Laa-laa land."  
  
"I was not!" said Haldir indignantly. "I was thinking!"  
  
"Mmm hmm. Thinking about that Hithiel, huh?" said Orophin smirking. He saw the way his brother looked at Hithiel earlier and now his suspicions were confirmed. Usually, Haldir never let his guard down but today; he managed to hit his brother with a nut. Orophin smirked even wider when he saw Haldir's eyes sparkle and light up when he mentioned Hithiel.  
  
"Is that the She-Elf's name? Hithiel?" asked Haldir with a dreamy expression.  
  
Orophin saw this and started to laugh. Rumil woke up from his daydream and stared. Haldir flushed a light shade of pink. "What?" asked a very confused Rumil. "What so funny, Orophin?"  
  
Orophin struggled to catch his breath and nearly fell off the tree. "He-he- " Orophin gasped, "He's in love!" pointing at a Haldir whose face now resembled a tomato. He hated the way Orophin was able to read his emotions.  
  
Rumil now stared at Haldir incredulously. "Is it true?" Haldir shrugged as if it didn't matter. "With who?" asked Rumil still not letting Haldir get off the topic so easily.  
  
Haldir opened his mouth but Orophin beat him to it. "He's in love with that She-Elf from Imladris! Hithiel!"  
  
Haldir was now fuming. "OROPHIN!!!!!" he roared loud enough for all of Lothlorien to hear. His brothers shrank back in fear at Haldir's wrath. He was about to say more when other Guardians started to come over to see what all the commotion was about. Haldir looked over at them and waved a hand. "Tis nothing. Go back to your posts." He turned back to his brothers and gave them a final glare that would've rivaled the Balrog. Then he turned on his heels and leaped from tree to tree until he was out of sight.  
  
Now Orophin and Rumil dared to talk. "What do you say brother? He's got it bad." "Mmm hmmm. I agree. What do you say we play a little matchmaker?" "Sure. Haldir will thank us later."  
  
Wearing identical evil grins, the brothers started to plot.  
  
Reviews? Reviews anyone? If you want me to continue, just go down and press the little purple button and type something. Thankies! 


	3. Unexpected Help

Disclaimer: This should be posted up somewhere so I wouldn't have to write it all the time. No, I'm not a 200-year-old writer who wrote Lord of the Rings and I do not own it!! Certain people should know that by now. *cough cough nudge nudge wink wink*  
  
We Are One  
  
Unexpected Help  
  
Haldir leapt through the trees of Lorien with grace and ease like a cat. He was still fuming with rage. He hated the way Orophin could read his emotions and find his deepest secrets. And he hated Orophin for revealing them for the world to see. He growled softly just thinking about that. Haldir stopped to regain his breath. He leaned lightly against a tree and gazed out at his beloved forest. Slowly, his anger drained away and he was at peace once again.  
  
Haldir looked at the sun. His shift was finally over. He could now pursue Hithiel. 'Hithiel,' he murmured to himself. The name rolled around on his tongue like water over pebbles. It was the perfect name. He couldn't put a finger on what exactly made him so attracted to that particular Elf. Sure she was beautiful, even by Elven standards, but there was more. Even though he never talked to her, he could sense that she was caring and had a gentle soul.  
  
Suddenly he heard a rustle of leaves below him. Instinctively, he brought forth his long bow and placed an arrow into it. He looked down and what he saw made him freeze. It was the Elf he was dreaming of, Hithiel. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when she came, a light blue-green tunic and black leggings. Her bow and arrows were strapped to her back. She moved with grace and self-confidence that matched Lady Galadriel. Haldir watched as she walked over to a patch of niphredils and took off her weapons and laid down. She was so beautiful laying there stretched out like she was the Goddess Artimis. The pale flowers highlighted her dark hair and her graceful figure and at that moment, Haldir knew that he would do anything for her. The sight sent his heart pounding like a love-sick Elfling.  
  
Just as Haldir was going to sit on the branch to admire Hithiel some more, he spotted a black figure creeping towards her. He squinted but could not make out who he was. He wasn't a Lorien Elf, no Lorien Elves ever made that much noise nor was he from Imladris for the Elves of Rivendell were shorter and seldom dress in all black. 'He must be from Mirkwood but what is he doing here?'  
  
Here, was Illusion's Glade, a hidden part of Lothlorien. It was very hard to find, even for the Guardians but it also happens to be Haldir's favorite spot. Now it was even lovelier because Hithiel was here. He glanced at the black figure. He appeared to be after Hithiel, but why? Haldir immediately disliked him. Hithiel was his! Nobody could take her away! He watched as the figure stealthily made his way towards the resting She-Elf. Half of him wanted to release the arrow that he was holding and shoot the Elf that was following HIS Elf. The other half knew that if he shot the Elf for no apparent reason, then he'd be in big trouble with the Lord and Lady. As much as he would've liked to shoot, he didn't. He watched with increasing hatred at the Elf as he approached Hithiel. The Elf slipped off his hood and now Haldir finally saw who it was and was very glad that he didn't shoot. It was Ambaril, Legolas's older brother, and crown Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Haldir glared daggers at Ambaril from his hiding place up in the trees. He watched as Ambaril approached HIS elf and grabbed her. Haldir knew he couldn't interfere with the crown Prince of Mirkwood but it was so hard to resist the temptation to knock the daylights out of him. Haldir had to watch helplessly as Ambaril wrestled to get the struggling Elf to lie still.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
'It's so peaceful here in Lorien, no orc attacks or anything,' thought Hithiel. She walked into a glade where a patch of niphredils bloomed. She smiled and laid down, exhausted from her journey to Lorien. 'The House of Elrond is fair but nothing can compare with the beauty of the Golden Woods.' And the sentry. a teasing voice whispered in the back of her mind. Ever since her encounter with Haldir, she was not able to block him from her mind. His face came floating into her mind whenever she relaxed. Ignoring the voice, she rolled over on the patch of flowers and closed her eyes.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed when suddenly she was yanked to her feet by an Elf with golden hair. Immediately she recognized him as Ambaril, the Mirkwood Prince. She felt for her bow and arrows but they were not there. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that she was unarmed. 'Even if you had your weapons, you cannot harm him. He's a Prince.' She didn't know what he was doing but figured it out when he took out a piece of cloth and was reaching for her face. NO!! She desperately to get away, cursing at herself for getting caught off guard.  
  
"Get away from me you bastard!" she yelled. Ambaril just sneered at her.  
  
"Not so tough after all my little Mist." He grabbed for her but Hithiel managed to dodge from his groping hands.  
  
"I'm not yours anymore!" She was Ambaril's lover before things started to fall apart. After the death of his mother, he changed completely. He was kind and passionate before but now he stands before her, cold and emotionless, eyes filled with lust and desire.  
  
Ambaril was also a trained warrior and even though Hithiel was strong and fast, she wasn't quick enough to evade Ambaril's attack. With a ringing backhanded slap, he sent Hithiel sprawling into the patch of flowers. Now he advanced with a grin and knelt before her.  
  
Hithiel's face was burning with pain as if someone was holding a torch and lighting it on fire. She felt her lip and found blood there. She had bitten her lip when she fell and now it was streaming down her chin, leaving a trail of blood down her face. She wasn't concerned about that though. She stared at Ambaril who was grinning down at her like a maniac. "Sweet dreams, my love." And with that he took the cloth he was holding and covered her nose and mouth.  
  
Instinctively, she inhaled the drug that coated the cloth. Her eyes widened as she realized the smell and tried to fight off the dizziness that was clouding her mind. Hithiel finally surrendered herself to the darkness and slumped over onto the soft ground.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
Haldir growled at Ambaril when he saw him grab Hithiel like that but now he SLAPPED her?!?! He will pay for that! He kept on watching, using every ounce of self-control that he had to keep from flying at Ambaril and strangling that Elf. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw him advancing towards the helpless form of Hithiel. Even with blood streaming from her lip, she was still beautiful. Haldir gripped the tree so hard that his knuckles turned white. He watched in horror as Ambaril drugged his beloved and slung her over his back like a sack of flour. That was the last straw! He can't do that to her!  
  
With a roar of fury, he leapt out of the tree and rushed towards Ambaril with murder in his eyes, not caring anymore of the punishment that would follow when the Lord found out. There was a sickening crack when his knuckles hit Ambaril's jaw. The Prince's head snapped back in shock and he fell unconscious. Haldir glared at the fallen figure and walked towards the still-sleeping form of Hithiel. Gently, he picked her up and balancing her light weight in his arms. Haldir slowly walked towards his talan admiring Hithiel's gentle features for the first time close up.  
  
Author's Note: I know that Elves sleep with their eyes open but I just thought it would sound better if they didn't. Big thanks to all the people who reviewed. The next chapter will be up in about a week because I have tons of school stuff and projects that I haven't started yet. Oh yeah and do me a favor and leave a review by clicking on the pretty purple down there, ok? Cool! 


	4. Many Meetings

Note to "Evan": Nice try but I know that you're Mike. And thanks for all the "nice" stuff you said. No, you're defiantly not getting money for MY story. (not that you even read it) AND I'M NOT A SKATER!!! I'm not going to break my kneecaps trying to skateboarding OR snowboarding. If you do that on one of my reviews again, I won't help you on your Spanish homework anymore. XD *gasp* lol lol jk jk  
  
And a note to REAL flamers: I don't mind you peoples flaming at me but it's not going to change ANYTHING so why bother?  
  
Disclaimer: Not like anybody reads this stuff but I-Don't-Own-Lord-Of-The- Rings-Or-Legolas-Or-Haldir-But-Someday-I-will.  
  
We Are One  
  
Many Meetings  
  
Haldir carried his treasure gently to his talan and put her in his bed. She looked so peaceful and angelic lying there that all Haldir wanted to do was stare at this beautiful creature before him. Haldir had to smile in spite of himself. Somehow without doing anything, Hithiel brought to him a new sense of peace. The smile quickly turned into a frown when he remembered what he did to Ambaril. 'He deserved it, that son of an orc!'  
  
His masters were going to be very angry with him, but Haldir forced that unpleasant thought away. Haldir gazed at Hithiel once again and gently reached up and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek At that moment the sleeping Elf moaned in her sleep. Haldir quickly drew his hand back and watched as her green eyes snapped into life. Hithiel sat up violently in her bed, arms flailing at an unseen foe. "No!" she cried in a voice that went straight to the Guardian's heart.  
  
"Shhhh, you're safe now," whispered Haldir soothingly brushing a strand of raven hair out of her face. "Ambaril's gone."  
  
Hithiel looked around and noticed her surroundings for that first time. Her eyes traveled from a sturdy oak desk to a handsome wooden wardrobe, to the bed that she was sleeping in and finally her brilliant emerald eyes rested on the beautiful Guardian before her. "Where am I? And who are you?" she asked suspiciously. She recognized his face. The beautiful face that haunted her mind ever since she saw it.  
  
"My name is Haldir, son of Halmir. I am a Guardian of these woods and you are a guest in my humble home," he gestured towards his talan.  
  
"What happened to Ambaril? The last thing I remember was.was him putting me to sleep."  
  
"He's out cold for the moment but I think he'll be alright," said Haldir grimacing at the thought.  
  
Hithiel smiled that wonderful smile at him and Haldir nearly melted right there. "I'm Hithiel, maiden of Imladris. It must be great to live here," she said in awe as she looked out the window in the talan. Her eyes took in everything as they scanned the horizon.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" asked Haldir. "The drug that he used on you was strong enough to put someone out for an entire day."  
  
"I'm fine for now," she answered. "I've spent years training myself to develop a resistance to most drugs."  
  
"So you're a warrior?" asked Haldir even though he already knew the answer. Her answer was swift and sure. Her Elven pride shone in her eyes. Her next question caught her off guard though. "Could I come with you for the next guard duty? I've always wanted to train with the infamous guardians of the Golden Woods."  
  
How could he deny her? One look at her pleading eyes was enough. "You can come but do not fall behind. We move swiftly and silently at night and it will be late before we return. Are you up to it?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
Her eyes shone even brighter and she leaned forward till their noses almost touched. "Is that a challenge?" she whispered licking her rosebud lips.  
  
Haldir smirked. "Yes."  
  
~*~*~With Rumil~*~*~  
  
He spied on the lovely Prince as he strolled through Lorien with his bow and arrow strapped to his back. He unconsciously licked his lips and his eyes were sparkling from desire. He grabbed a branch and swung out of the tree and landed without a sound. He walked towards the innocent Prince until he could almost reach out and grab his golden hair. He smirked and leaned forward towards him. "Where do you think you're going?" he teased playfully.  
  
Legolas whipped his head around so fast that poor Rumil almost got whacked in the face with Legolas's golden mane. He turned around to find his old friend there grinning mischievously. Rumil reached down and grabbed a few strands of hair with his fingers. "You know you almost blinded me with your hair," he said feigning hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry 'Your Majesty.' Maybe you shouldn't go about startling people. If you're not careful, SOMEONE might mistaken you for an orc," Legolas retorted. Then he laughed. "It's good to see you again Rumil. I was wondering when you'll show up." He put his arm around Rumil and put his golden head down on his broad shoulder. He didn't notice that suddenly, Rumil became as tense as a bowstring.  
  
Rumil swallowed hard and forced himself to not smother those tempting pink lips that haunted his dreams. "Come, Legolas. Are you not going to the archery fields anymore?" asked Rumil remembering the bow and quiver that his Elf was carrying.  
  
"Nay," answered Legolas. "I wasn't going towards the archery grounds. I was just walking in the forest when SOMEBODY scared the heck out of me!" He laughed. They continued the friendly banter all the way till they reached a clear spring. "Look!" cried Legolas like an overly excited Elfling. "Come, Rumil. I want to swim after that hot journey here."  
  
And with that, he began stripping off his tunic and tossing it carelessly on the mossy forest ground. Rumil's eyes widened as they wandered around Legolas's pearly white chest. Suddenly, his concentration was broken as a huge wave of water came at him leaving him soaking wet. He sputtered and opened his eyes to find a laughing Legolas. He started laughing and quickly stripped off his tunic and jumped into the clear refreshing pool, splashing the golden Elf.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
Haldir walked under the golden branches of his forest with Hithiel. He never remembered being so happy before. It almost felt as if he were being reborn again. Hithiel was great company. She turned out to be extremely playful that it was hard to imagine that she was a great warrior inside. Just then, he felt someone shove him hard behind him. Haldir, being caught off guard, fell hard on his butt. He looked up into startling green eyes that twinkled mischievously. "You're going to pay for that!" He growled and made a playful grab towards her.  
  
She easily avoided his grip and ran lightly into the forest. "Hey, wait, come back here!" Haldir shouted after her.  
  
She turned her head back and grinned. "Come and get me!" she taunted.  
  
Haldir got up swiftly and raced after the beautiful Elf. He quickly gained on her and then put on an extra burst of speed at the end but he didn't expect Hithiel to stop and he ran right into her. He fell on top of her and they rolled down a steep hill. Haldir was still on top of her when they got to the bottom. Both of them were laughing so hard that it was hard to draw a breath.  
  
As their laughter faded, they suddenly realized the position they were in. Haldir blushed slightly and quickly stood up. He offered a hand to Hithiel and helped her up. She was beautiful, with her face flushed from laughter and her eyes shining with excitement. Hand in hand, Haldir and Hithiel went deeper into the woods, not noticing jealous eyes boring into their back.  
  
There!!! My longest chapter yet! Review anyone? Reviews? Reviews? Anyone EXCEPT Mike!!! lol :-P You know who you are! 


	5. In the Dark

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Lord of the Rings cause if I did I would be filthy rich and out on a spending spree instead of typing up a sad lil fic.  
  
Author's Note: This is the touchy-feely part of the fic and just so you know, I suck at writing those parts but I'm working on it thanks to my awesome reviewers! Thank you so much all you reviewers! You are the best! I love you all!! :D  
  
We Are One  
  
In the Dark  
  
Hithiel gazed up at the starry sky of Lothlorien at night and sighed in contentment. Haldir stood not far from her, gazing out over Caras Galadhon and occasionally glancing at her. Hithiel noticed none of this though. She was taking in the beauty of Lorien as she never saw before. "You're so lucky to live here," she said, breaking the silence. "I never knew true beauty until now."  
  
Haldir looked at her beautiful face and was tempted to say that her beauty was even greater but held his tongue. "Come with me," he said offering her a hand. "I want to show you something."  
  
Hithiel took it without hesitation and soon they were leaping gracefully across great mallorn trees as if they were born to fly. Haldir stopped after a while and took Hithiel's soft but skillful hands into his own. He looked over his shoulder as if to be sure that nobody saw them and with that he jumped off the branch and landed into a clearing surrounded by trees. The trees were so dense that no starlight penetrated it but the place had a light of its own. It was the secret grove where Lúthiel Tinuviel had danced with Beran lone ago. Even though they are gone, the magic of Little Dancing Tinuviel still lingers in the air and fills the grove with flowers of the West.  
  
"Wow!" Hithiel sighed as she beheld the beauty of Tinuviel's Glade. She twirled around and sat down. Little flower pedals flew up and showered the two with pedals of every color. Haldir smiled and joined her, all thoughts of duty forgotten.  
  
He laid beside her slim frame and gazed at her startling green eyes. Hithiel rolled until she was on top of Haldir and rested her head on his firm chest. She absent-mindedly stroked his chest, making swirly patterns on it. Haldir reached out and captured her hand in his and held it as if it was his lifeline. She looked up at him with wide eyes. 'God, she is so.' Words could not describe the emotions he felt at that moment. His heart filled with joy at the sight of her that it drove everything from his mind- the anger, the pain, the loss.it was all forgotten.  
  
Before he knew it, he drew her up to him and captured her delicate lips in his. She tasted better than anything he every had in his entire life. She was the freshness of the coming spring and the sweetness of honey with wine. Haldir never wanted to let go of her. Never! Hithiel moaned in his mouth and that's what brought him back to his senses. He quickly pulled back, fearful of what her reaction would be. To his relief, she was smiling at him. "I'm sor-," his apology was cut short when her finger went up to his lips. Without hesitation, she pulled him down into another kiss.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
'The Glade of Tinuviel! I though it didn't exist!' Hithiel stared across at the glade coved with flowers. She laid down upon a bed of flowers and gazed at the shining gold that was Haldir. 'His eyes are so beautiful,' she thought. Where did that come from? Did she actually like him? She tried to get rid of the thought but the little voice in the back of her mind teased her, 'You know you want him. You know you do. Just do it! Tell him!'  
  
She watched the Guardian as he stretched out beside her, his muscles rippling with each movement and his golden hair shining with some unknown light. She put her head down on his chest and tried to gather up courage to tell him. 'Hithiel, you are pathetic. You've faced over thirty orcs alone and now you don't have enough courage to confess?' She looked into his beautiful eyes for comfort more than courage. Then without warning, Haldir pulled her up and kissed her, expelling his passion, his desire, and his love.  
  
Hithiel melted in his arms. If she wasn't on the ground then she was sure she was going to collapse. She deepened the kiss and responded back, her tongue shyly exploring his mouth. It was heaven. Everything was perfect. She moaned. Suddenly he broke apart as quickly as he started. She was startled but when she looked into those expressive blue-gray eyes, she knew he wanted an answer. She smiled and gave him the only answer she could. She kissed him again with more courage showing him her love.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir (again!)~*~*~  
  
Haldir stiffened. She looked up and wrapped her arm around him. "What's wrong?" But even as she said that, her senses detected something wrong with the air. Something foul was about but she didn't know what it was. Instinctively, she picked up her weapons that laid on the ground and braced herself for battle.  
  
"They are not orcs," Haldir said finally not taking his eyes off of the surrounding trees. "I think they are the Black Elves."  
  
'Black Elves,' Hithiel shivered. They were the ones who gave themselves up to Mordor so they would rule. But they were cheated. The Dark Lord took them and tortured them beyond endurance, until all sense was lost. They were brain washed and darkened with the filth of the Black Land. The still had their Elven grace but they were no longer Elves. They were the servants of Mordor and ruthlessly slaughtered their own kin under the Eye's command.  
  
"Come, lets move!" Haldir commanded as he leapt up the trees with ease, grabbing his weapons. "Lets see if you fight as well as you play!" he teased.  
  
"Oh, you will see before the night is over!" she replied. Hithiel followed silently and swiftly behind. They were right. The Black Elves were in Lothlorien. They had passed the borders unnoticed and were making their way into Caras Galadhon. Haldir and Hithiel leaped into a nearby flet and started to fire arrows at the group. Haldir make a high-pitched whistle to summon the other sentries and they were also coming to aid them.  
  
"There are too many!" cried Hithiel as she let her last arrow fly. "We must go down and fight hand to hand!"  
  
"Yes, you're right. Come, and be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," said Haldir gently. He brushed a kiss against her face and with that, he drew his sword out with a metallic clang and leapt down into the mass of Black Elves.  
  
Hithiel stood for a second enjoying the feel of Haldir's lips and then drawing her twin long knives she too leapt into battle. The Black Elves were not stupid or slow like the orcs. They were once skilled Elven warriors. Two of them raced at Hithiel, their sword raised and prepared to strike. She easily dodged their blows and stabbed them both from behind. Just as she looked up, another blow was coming, aimed at her face. She quickly raised both knives and blocked the blow. She shoved with all her strength and killed the enemy.  
  
Her world became nothing but last minute blocks and deadly blows. Each strike lasted for half a second before the next wave came. There seemed to be an endless amount of Black Elves and the Lorien Guardians were lost in the sea of black. She knew that Haldir was in there somewhere fighting with all his strength. She would not let him down! Ignoring her screaming muscles, she raised her knives and plunged them deep into the heart of a foul Elf and yanked them back out roughly, preparing for the next blow. It came swift and hard. She crossed her knives and blocked it from making a hole in her belly. She pushed the blade away and cursed softly in Elvish. She heard a thrum of a bow and instinctively ducked down. As she ducked she heard a clear voice yell out in pain. This was no Black Elf. It was on of the Galadrim. She saw a flash of golden hair and her heart leapt to her throat. 'It can't be Haldir! It can't!' She fought towards the injured Elf, shoving bodies aside. The Elf was still fighting but weakly. He was not Haldir but he looked a lot like him. She guessed that it was his brother. She ran over to him and helped him up. He gazed at her weakly. "Hithiel?" he murmured weakly.  
  
"Yes, tis I," she answered pulling him up to his feet. She was so busy that she forgot to ask how he knew her name. Hithiel finally got the Elf to his feet and was escorting him out of a battle, now using one knife to deflect deadly blows from hitting her or the other Elf. "Who are you?" she asked when they reached safety.  
  
"I'm Orophin," he answered weakly, "Haldir's brother." His eyes were beginning to glaze over from the pain and the loss of blood. "Go back into battle. They need you. We are hopelessly outnumbered so we need all that we have. Go! Don't worry about me," he added when he saw her look doubtfully at him.  
  
Hithiel looked at him one last time before turning away and reentering the battle. Her muscles screamed in pain but she forced them to work. Cut. Slash. Stab. Parry. Cut. Slash. Stab. Parry. That was her world. The ground in which they battled was soon red and filthy from the blood spilled from both sides of the battle. Finally when dawn came around, there were few Black Elves left. The night in which started out peacefully turned into a bloody massacre. It seemed like eternity. Her only thought was on Haldir and if he was unharmed. She had a couple minor scratches and cuts but nothing really damaging. Her strength was nearing its limits. Her over worked muscles were moving slowly and each movement caused unbearable pain. Finally, the last of the Black Elves were dead. She sank to the ground, not caring that she was covered with blood-both hers and the Black Ones. She struck her twin daggers into the ground that was piled high with lifeless bodies of Elves. Her strength was failing and she forced herself to stand up. Her vision blurred and she swayed unsteadily. She leaned into something soft but firm. 'That's a weird tree,' she though warily. She turned and looked to her side. She was rewarded with the beautiful sight of Haldir, unharmed and whole.  
  
Haldir was grinning as if the battle was no big deal but then frowned when he saw the numerous cuts on Hithiel's arms and face. They were small and would heal quickly but he was still concerned. "I told you to be careful," he scolded lightly.  
  
She grinned weakly, "Am I not alive and whole?" she mocked.  
  
Haldir easily saw through the mask and found the tired soul within. He held the lithe body against him and slowly made his way toward Caras Galadhon where his Lords would be waiting for a report. As for Hithiel, she would need some rest before being presented in front of the Lords. "I can manage myself," she protested weakly as he helped her walk.  
  
Haldir sighed. No matter what happened she would never swallow her Elven pride. He smirked at her. "You don't have enough strength to crawl, let alone walk," he answered. "You will have my help whether you like it or not," he said firmly when he saw her mouth open to protest some more. She closed her mouth and leaned her head on his shoulders. Haldir grinned down at her.  
  
"Fine, only because you insist," she said. And with that, they slowly made their way towards the great Elven city not caring how much time they took. 'We have all the time in the world,' thought Haldir with a glance at his beautiful Elf. 'As long as she's with me.'  
  
Whew! That took a while! And don't worry all you Ambaril fans. He'll be doing something really evil in the next chappie! And don't forget to reviews Reviews REVIEWS!!!!!! Cya all in the next chappie!! :-P 


	6. Misunderstood and Broken

Disclaimer: For all you people out there who aren't exactly that bright, I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS NOR WILL I EVER OWN IT! These things can be so tedious sometimes.. Oh yeah, and don't take the comment about not being bright too seriously. I was only kidding! :D You're all geniuses out there!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by Oin Silverfury and her amazing fic: Of Elves and Aphrodisiacs. I'm not into graphics that much but if you are, go check out her fic.  
  
We Are One  
  
Misunderstood and Broken  
  
The two set off towards Haldir's talan. They were both covered with blood, filth, and other foul things that they couldn't give a name to. Hithiel groaned as she found another tangle in her long raven hair. Haldir grinned teasingly at her and was rewarded with a jab in the rib. He knew that he himself wasn't any better off than her. He put a comforting arm around his love. "Come, there is a spring where you can wash yourself. It's not much farther down."  
  
Hithiel grinned happily like a little Elfling and with renewed energy, continued the walk. As they neared the spring, Hithiel gave a squeal of joy and raced to the spring. She jumped in and started to remove all the filth and sweat from the battle. Haldir watched her longingly and sat by the edge of the spring. After a while, Hithiel became motionless and laid down by the edge of the spring. Haldir saw she had her eyes closed and a look of bliss upon her delicate face. "Hithiel," he called out gently. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him sleepily. Haldir could not suppress a laugh. She grinned and shut her eyes again, worn out from the battle. Haldir pulled her up and escorted her to the talan. He couldn't help but notice the way her wet tunic clung to her skin.  
  
Back at the talan, he gave her an extra set of clothes and left the room while she changed out of her wet outfit. He went back to the spring and cleaned himself. When he got back to the talan, Hithiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressing her wounds. The clothes he gave her were the traditional Guardian wear. Actually it was Haldir's but it fitted her well. It was pretty baggy and the leggings were loose but she looked beautiful in the pale gray-green outfit. He went over to her and examined her wound. He cautiously poked a deep gash on her forearm and she hissed in pain. "This is a deep wound," he said gently, "It will need to be binded to heal faster." She nodded silently. "Will you let me do it?" he asked. Again, she gave a nod.  
  
Haldir quickly got some healing herbs and cloth and began binding her arm, careful not to cause any more pain. He finished quickly and looked up to see a happy but tired Elf. He got up and hugged her close, feeling the tension in her muscles flow out and relax. He softly stoked her silken hair and murmured things into her ear. Slowly her proud head began to droop. Her body was tired but her mind was alert. Her eyes were still alive but dulled by lack of sleep. Haldir became entranced by her piercing gaze. His heart filled with love for this beautiful creature that it felt like it would burst open in joy. She gently pulled him into the bed and kissed him full on the lips. It was sweet. So sweet that he was hungry for more. He greedily crushed his mouth against hers, tongue lashing out exploring and devouring her. He felt the heat from the closeness of their bodies. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Soon both were in desperate need of air. He rested his forehead against hers and both panted from lack of air. Her normal bright green eyes were now almost green-black with passion. He took her in his arms and cradled her head against his firm chest. Sleep soon claimed the young lovers and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~Later that day~*~*~  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open, parting the dark lashes, revealing bright moss green eyes that flashed with vibrant energy. She looked over and saw Haldir sleeping gently beside her, his arm still encircled her waist. She examined the Guardian before her, taking in each detail-the the steady rise of his chest, his silky golden hair, so blonde it was almost silver, the delicate curve of his lips. Her mind wandered back to what they had shared and smiled at the thought. She snuggled up to the Guardian's embrace. This slight movement caused Haldir to awake and smile down at her. She was still dressed in the loose Guardian wear that hid her slender figure. Haldir noticed a fine gold chain around her ivory neck and pulled it out from under the tunic. It was a small green amulet shaped like a leaf with the veins etched in gold. He ran his finger over the cool metal surface and felt magic pulse within. Hithiel saw what he was looking at. "It's my family heirloom," she explained. "It has been passed down for centuries now. My great-great grandfather wove strands of magic into to ensure the keeper's safety. It cannot turn aside an arrow or block a sword but it will keep dark magic from ever touching you. It's my most precious thing I own," she said softly. Haldir gently let go of the beautiful amulet and embraced her again. They wanted to stay like this longer but Haldir forgot something.  
  
"OY, HALDIR!" Rumil's loud clear voice floated up to them from the ground.  
  
Haldir poked his head out the talan window. "What?!" he asked annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"The Lady wishes to see you now!"  
  
"Ok! I'll be down in a minute!" he shouted back. But before he could pull his head back, Rumil shouted, "Oh, and have you seen Hithiel? Ambaril's searching for her with fire in his eyes. The way he walks makes you think a heard of cows are coming through!"  
  
For 'some' reason, Haldir froze and glanced nervously back inside his talan and Rumil's eyes widened in realization. "You-"  
  
"Shut up!" Haldir hissed though clenched teeth. Rumil nodded and immediately shut up. Haldir disappeared from the talan window and looked back at Hithiel who jerked up at the sound of Rumil's voice.  
  
"Is it Ambaril?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No, it's only my brother," replied Haldir soothingly.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered. "What? What wrong?" Haldir asked confused.  
  
"Your brother was injured yesterday during a battle," she said. "He was hit by an arrow and I dragged him out of the battle but I don't know what happened to him. He said his name was-" She racked her mind for the name but couldn't remember it.  
  
"Orophin?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Yes! That's it! He was wounded by an arrow but I don't think it was too serious."  
  
Worry clouded Haldir's clear blue-gray eyes but he quickly banished it. He knew his brother was strong and wouldn't die over a simple arrow, right? "Where are you going?" Hithiel's clear strong voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Haldir didn't notice that he was walking out of talan. "My Lords want to see me. Probably a battle report or something. Could you check on my brother? He should be at the Healers right now if he was wounded." Hithiel nodded and immediately got out of bed. Haldir smiled and with a small wave, leapt out of the talan towards Caras Galadhon's central.  
  
Haldir bounded from tree to tree, his feet touched each branch for a split second before reaching out for another. He reached the central where his Lords lived. He walked in confidently and bowed before his Lords. "Good afternoon, Milord," he said in a stiff dignified voice.  
  
He looked up and stared straight ahead at his Lords. Elrond and Thrandullion with his sons stood on either side of them. Ambaril had a mysterious bruise on his face that no one knew how he got it. Whenever someone asked he just glared and muttered something about a branch and a tree. He just glared as Haldir entered the room. Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladen were standing there, their Elven youth shining like a beacon of light. Haldir felt a guilty squirm in his stomach when he remembered what he did to Ambaril but the thought vanished almost instantly when he thought about what he almost did to Hithiel.  
  
"Haldir, tell me the outcome of the battle," commanded Celeborn without preamble. Haldir sighed inwardly, after all these years, the old lord still wouldn't loosen up. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.  
  
"We've taken down all the Black Elves of Mordor but the price was heavy. We've lost a few but most are injured. They should be back to there posts within a few days," Haldir said dully.  
  
"Are you sure there are no more Black Ones left within our borders?"  
  
"Yes, quite sure. A few tried to get away but our archers got them."  
  
"And I heard that one of our guests were fighting alongside. Is that true?" Celeborn's light silver eyes bored into Haldir's own blue-gray ones.  
  
Haldir swallowed and glanced nervously at Ambaril. "Yes, Hithiel, warrior of Imladris was fighting alongside the Galadrim. She is a skilled warrior and deserves the honor to fight as one of us."  
  
Ambaril jerked at Hithiel's name. Celeborn was indifferent while the White Lady's eyes grew slightly wider. She looked at Haldir and stared deep within his eyes as if searching for his soul. "Very well. You may return to your post now, Haldir," said Celeborn.  
  
"Thank you Milord," replied Haldir bowing as he left. He felt eyes boring into his back and he was very sure those eyes belonged to a certain Mirkwood Prince.  
  
"Well? How did it go?" asked Rumil. He was waiting outside the room.  
  
"Boring. As always," replied Haldir. "Are you not suppose to be at your post right now?"  
  
Rumil grinned mischievously. "Someone's covering for me."  
  
"Sure, sure fine, whatever," grumbled Haldir. Right now he didn't really care if Rumil was not in his post. He just wanted to get back to his talan and check up on Hithiel. The entire meeting with his Lords was only thirty minutes but it seemed like eternity without Hithiel. Suddenly, a dark shape pounced on Haldir, tripping him, but not enough to make him fall. He spun around and got ready to fight but instead found the Elf he was thinking about grinning her head off. "Surprised to see me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I thought you were with Orophin," said Haldir with a grin. It was impossible not to be happy when she was near.  
  
"I was before the Healers kicked me out," she replied. "Those healers are so picky! They complain about me spreading germs."  
  
"I wonder why," joked Haldir with a smirk. That earned him a swift kick and she made a face at him before darting up a tree. Poor Rumil was forgotten in their bicker until Hithiel finally noticed him. She glanced at him and back at Haldir. The resemblance was uncanny.  
  
She kept on staring until Rumil laughed. His clear voice echoed through the silent forest. Hithiel grinned and snuggled up to Haldir. He put an arm protectively over her. Rumil saw this and burst out in a new fit of laughter. "Oro- Orophin was right!" he gasped in between peels of laughter. "You -" he began but was shut up with a quick glare from Haldir. He looked puzzled for a moment and went scampering through the forest still chuckling.  
  
"What?" Hithiel asked lost at what just happened.  
  
"It's nothing, mellon nin," he whispered. He held her for a few more seconds until he looked up and saw the sun. He groaned and pulled away. "Sorry Hithiel, I must go. My watch has already started."  
  
Hithiel looked at him and then smiled. "I understand. Go, do your duty. I must catch up with my own family."  
  
~*~*~With Ambaril~*~*~  
  
Ambaril's hand strayed to the pocket of his tunic and felt the cool crystal bottle. He grinned mentally when he thought of what he was going to do with it. Hithiel will soon be his again. Forever. The bottle was filled with liquid aphrodisiacs. One little sip will send her running to his side, begging to be claimed. He knew that Hithiel was good at resisting most potions and that stupid amulet kept her from being controlled by the aphrodisiacs for a long time. But it won't matter. As long as she believes Haldir doesn't want her any more, everything will work out. It did last time. He knew that she wouldn't be willing so there will probably be a little tussle. Nothing serious. Just a few quick slaps to show her who's in control. Anyway, the potion will weaken her, making her more willing to submit and take. He planned to rid that annoying Guardian later.. after he is crushed with betrayal. Elves could die of broken hearts so that was something to keep in mind while scheming. So if he planned it very carefully, Haldir just 'might' accidentally walk in on them.  
  
Ambaril's head snapped up and broke his train of thought when the Lord dismissed Haldir. He turned to his father. "May I have my leave?" he asked. With a nod of thanks, he walked swiftly after the Guardian. He caught sight of Haldir's pale golden hair after awhile and decided to stay hidden. He watched and felt a wave of jealousy flare within him as he watched Hithiel playfully tackle him. He had to admit that they were beautiful together but he would not let him have Hithiel. He waited till they parted ways and went after Haldir.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
His heart felt so light when he went about his guard duties. Hithiel has brought joy into his life like he never felt ever since his parents died. He heard light footsteps behind him and turned around, expecting to face a fellow Guardian. Instead he looked upon the noble face of Ambaril-with a bruise. He stiffened visibly remembering their last encounter. Ambaril however was loose and casual. He held up his hands in a friendly greeting. "I see you've managed to capture her heart," he said without emotion. He didn't need to state who 'her' was. They both knew only too well. Haldir nodded and stared down his nose at him. He tried to look into Ambaril's eyes to see what his real intention for bring Hithiel up was but was unable. He kept his eyes blank and betrayed nothing. In the same expressionless tone, he continued, "I just want you to know that she is mine and will always be. You may think that she likes you but you're wrong. She will always choose me over you in the end. Don't forget, I'm a Prince and can offer her more than you ever can or will."  
  
Those words were spat at Haldir's face. Haldir felt a wave of anger wash over him, his joyful feeling evaporated leaving him furious. Who does he think he is? He forced himself not to reach out and wreck that smirking face in front of him. He settled on glaring at the younger Prince. "How would you know? A far as I see, we are inseparable."  
  
"Well, you obviously don't see much do you?" the Prince purred. "I seem to recall that she enjoyed my company and we were friends since childhood. Do you think you can break that bond?"  
  
"People can change," Haldir said refusing to believe anything that he told him but a seed of doubt was already planted deep into his heart by Ambaril's words.  
  
"Yes," he hissed. "People can change. Elves do not. Do not be too broken hearted when she leaves you-for me." He said the end triumphantly and that enraged Haldir even more.  
  
"What do you know?!" he yelled causing several Guardians to stare with raised eyebrows. "You know nothing! You know nothing about her! Never go near her again!"  
  
"Hmmm, but what if she comes to me?" he purred even more slyly.  
  
Haldir breathed heavily. 'What if she goes to him? What if she's just toying with me? What if she really does choose him over me?' Impossible! They shared a bond ever since they locked eyes on each other on the first day. But a sly voice in his head countered, 'But she have known Ambaril since childhood.' "That's different," he finally forced out.  
  
As if satisfied with his reply, Ambaril turned on his heels and left the forest as sudden as he had come, leaving a very agitated Haldir pondering about what he had said. For the rest of the duty, chaotic thoughts whirled around in Haldir's head. 'What if..' He had to find out! He couldn't stand it if she left him. He realized at that moment how much he cared for her. That he was willing to face death for her. 'But what if she doesn't return your feelings?' said the sly voice inside. Forcing the thought out of his head, he proceeded to find Hithiel.  
  
~*~*~With Ambaril~*~*~  
  
Ambaril walked away from Haldir, satisfied with the answer. 'That's different.' Those were his precise words. Yes, it was different. He was going to make Hithiel come to him. Make her beg for him. Yes, it will be sweet. His hand strayed once again to the crystal that held the aphrodisiacs. He followed the trail that he saw Hithiel take earlier when she and Haldir parted. He followed it to where the Imladris party was camping out. He immediately spotted her dark hair among the many light golden hairs. He smirked and made his way towards her, keeping out of sight. She was talking with Elladen and Elrohir, the twins. They were all laughing and joking around. Elrohir clapped her on the back. It was a friendly gesture and meant nothing but jealousy flared within Ambaril again.  
  
He hid in the bushes and carefully poured some of the silvery substance into a piece of cloth, careful not to spill any of this precious liquid. He slid the bottle back into his pocket and slipped the prepared cloth up his sleeve. He climbed silently up a tree and settled in a high perch where the branches hid him from sight but he could see everything below. He took a rock and threw it a few yards away, making a rustle. He quickly hid himself back within the tree when the tree came to see what caused the sound. Elladen and Elrohir were poking around in the bushes while Hithiel looked suspiciously up at the tree right where Ambaril was if the branches were not covering him from view. Ambaril smirked down at the confused Elves and debated whether or not to have a little fun with them. He couldn't resist so he dropped a nut on one of the twin's head. Elrohir was digging through a bush when that happened so he thought his twin threw it. Annoyed, he picked it up and threw it at Elladen. "What was that for?" cried Elladen rubbing a red mark on his forehead.  
  
"You threw it at me first!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
They were so busy fighting that they didn't notice Hithiel slip off laughing at them. Ambaril followed Hithiel up above until they were out of earshot of the Imladris party. He silently jumped down and Hithiel turned around startled. She would've drawn her knives but Lorien was a protected city so she wasn't afraid of an orc attack. She turned and found Ambaril. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to run. Ambaril was quicker. He grabbed her long hair and pulled her back into his waiting arms. With a cry of pain, she fell on his firm, sending him falling to the ground. Hithiel struggled against his strong grip but it was no use. She was trained for hand-to-hand combat and a little grappling but now she was prisoner. She was pinned against Ambaril and the only way to get up was to roll but Ambaril had her arms in his steel-like grip. She desperately flailed her legs and by chance, connected with his groin. Ambaril hissed in pain, his eyes burning with lust and anger at the same time. Hithiel took advantage of this moment and bounded off. Ambaril didn't give up so easily. Despite his pain, he got up and ran after her, determined not to let her get away so easily.  
  
Hithiel soon heard light footsteps behind and looked back with horror. Ambaril was gaining on her! She was fast but Ambaril was just a bit faster and stronger. She darted into the forest, hiding among the leaves, panting for breath.  
  
Ambaril saw her go off the path and into the forest. He grinned. This was going to be easier than expected. He went into the forest at a leisure pace. She forgot that the forest was his home and he could communicate with trees. He listened hard and finally found the ancient voice of the trees. It told him where she was hiding. He went to the place and made a show of searching for her. Then as quick as a flash, he grabbed her from her hiding place and pulled her out. Her wide green eyes darted around fearfully. Ambaril grinned and took out the cloth he had prepared earlier. She sniffed it and realized with horror that it was the smell of aphrodisiacs. "No, please, no! Not again, please!" she begged but it was no use.  
  
Ambaril pressed it to her face. She struggled not to breathe in the sweet tempting scent of aphrodisiacs but it didn't work. Her natural instincts won over her good sense and she felt herself crumble under the power of it. The drug entered her veins and flowed though her. Her face became flushed and her eyes sparkled. Heat pooled down and she grabbed Ambaril and roughly kissed him. Ambaril smirked against her lips, satisfied with the results. Now all he had to do was wait till Haldir finds them together.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
He walked to the Imladris camp, hoping to find Hithiel but instead found her twin friends. They were now wrestling around the ground still fighting pointlessly over who threw the nut. "What's going on here?" he said. His clear ringing tone echoed in the silence that followed.  
  
"We-uh-"  
  
"Umm-we were just-practicing our grappling skills."  
  
Haldir glared down at their poor excuses. "Where did Hithiel go?"  
  
The twins pointed him down the path where Ambaril and Hithiel went. He thought he heard something in the forest and went in to see what it was about. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. There was Hithiel but she was kissing-Ambaril?!?!?!? His brain froze, unwilling to believe the scene that was playing out in front of him. His mind reeled, not able to register what was happening. He couldn't even string two thoughts together. Hithiel and Ambaril. It was impossible! It couldn't be! His heart felt as if someone had stomped it flat. Only this morning they were together but now, she chose Ambaril. The emotions whirled through him..hurt..betrayal..loss..hate. Ambaril was right! She never loved him. She only played with him like a cat and mouse before going in for the kill. Haldir never knew pain this intense before. It was overwhelming. Never had he felt this. Not even when his beloved parents were tortured before his very eyes. He stumbled out of the clearing where he saw this and walked slowly towards his talan. His life no longer felt worth living for. The scene he oversaw kept replaying in his mind. He wanted to shut it out. But he couldn't. He was foolish for loving her. Of course she'll rather live a life of luxury than be with him. It was so clear but he didn't see it before. Ambaril was right. He was always right. That was his last thought before his mind went blank. It just froze as he stumbled like a drunken man towards his talan.  
  
Author's Note: All you peoples should know by now what I'm gonna say. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Lots and lots of reviews PLEASE!!!!! If I don't get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I'm gonna be mad. Hey, nine pages is a lot of work! You try it sometimes! Now go down and press the lil' purple button. 


	7. Never Again

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Lord of the Rings. I'm just a lil azn grl who is very broke right now cause she blew all her money in the arcade. Stupid DanceDanceRevolution. It's too addictive! Anyway, on with the chapter.. and remember to review.. hopefully.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know you're sick of seeing this but THANKS FOR ALL YOU'RE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!! And thanks Melia for pointing out that I spelled Elladan wrong. My bad! ^-^U And another thing. I know Elves can die of a broken heart but how do they die? I don't know so I'm gonna make them die by fading, ok?  
  
We Are One  
  
Never Again  
  
His head was filled with a whirlwind of emotions. Hithiel's lovely face floated into his mind but the scene of them together got dragged in. He didn't want to believe. It was not true. It can't be true! But it was. His heart was dead, his spirit broken. The once legendary Guardian was shattered. He knew that he could die by fading out but he didn't care. Life was not worth living now. Right now death would be welcoming. He collapsed on his bed, the one that they slept in together. Memories played out like a video in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the world. He ran from the world that caused him so much pain. His mind went deeper and deeper, dwelling on all the painful memories of his life..his parents..orcs..Hithiel. He didn't know why he was so attached to that one little Elf maiden that he only knew for two days. Already she had worked her way deep into his heart. The Elven light in his eyes grew dim when he recalled what they had shared. 'But she didn't want me.. She didn't want me..' With that last thought, he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
It was everywhere. The aphrodisiacs was in her veins, working its way towards her heart. She struggled to control it. In the beginning, its power was overwhelming, stronger than she expected. She fought against herself, her mind trying to fend off the magic and ignore the bursts of pleasure shooting throughout her. Her mind screamed at her to get a grip but the aphrodisiac was stronger. It betrayed her body to Ambaril who took it with glee. Her body was weakening. She summoned up her remaining strength and tried to shove him away from her. She glared at him but it only succeeded in amusing him even more. "You son of an orc! Get away from me!" Her raven hair fell in tangles around her making her look like a dark Goddess of infinite beauty.  
  
"Now you don't really want that, do you?" he purred licking his lips. He grinned devilishly and closed in on her once again. "Is the fun over already? Should I give you another dose of aphrodisiac?"  
  
"No!" she gasped as another bolt of pleasure shot through her. "Please!" she begged weakly. Her mind was clearing up as the potion wore off. She could feel her strength returning to her as she laid there. She drew her arm back and aimed a punch at that smirking face.  
  
Ambaril, being caught off guard didn't have time to block. He ducked so the punch landed on his forehead instead of his jaw. There was a sickening thud as the fist made contact with his face and he dropped, clutching his head. Hithiel leapt gracefully to her feet and stood over him. She slapped him hard across the face leaving a red palm mark on his noble face. "Never-do- that-Again!" She slapped him after each word and soon, Ambaril's face resembled an overly ripe tomato.  
  
Still not satisfied, she took the crystal bottle that held the silvery substance and smashed onto the ground. The glass shattered and the liquid splashed out and leaked into the ground, leaving a sweet scent in the air. She turned on her heels and left him without another glance. As she left, she heard him mumble something into the air but she wasn't that concerned. The only thing on her mind was she had to take a bath to get his scent off of her.  
  
~*~*~With Ambaril~*~*~  
  
His body was bruised from her punches and his face was stinging but he was still smirking. He saw Haldir's face when he came into the clearing and saw exactly what he wanted him to see. If everything went well then Haldir will never love her again. Hithiel didn't know that Haldir saw them so when she go to him, Haldir will probably be in a pretty bad mood. The grin was plastered on his face as he got up. He quickly brushed a few leaves out of his hair and started to go back to camp.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
Haldir's beautiful blue-gray eyes fluttered open. The usual lively determination that shined in his eyes was gone. They were now gray and dull, the Elven beauty wasted. He had no idea how long he was sleeping. Even in his dreams, he found no peace. The kiss was still echoing in his mind, ripping his heart out. He sat up. He checked the sun and found that it was still the same day. He quickly got out of bed. No matter how bad the pain was, he still had a duty and he wasn't going to let Lorien fall because he was wallowing in his own misery. He strapped on his bow and arrows. He was walking out of his talan to retrieve his sword when he bumped into Hithiel. Her face was flushed and her hair was wet and dripping with water. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, not looking into her beautiful piecing eyes.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she wrapped her arms around him. Haldir stiffened visibly. "What do mean?" she asked softly. She noticed a change in his tone. It was no longer warm and filled with love and care. Instead it was sharp and as cold as ice. She tried searching his eyes for an answer but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "What's wrong?" she asked again.  
  
"You are," was the only answer she got. She looked up startled.  
  
"Wha-" she started.  
  
"Don't play with me!" he snarled suddenly making her shrink back. "I saw you out there! You were with Ambaril!! You love him!!" All this was thrown at Hithiel. The shouting actually did some good. His heart became less heavy when he let it loose. It gave him an odd satisfaction that Hithiel was suffering and quailing under his temper.  
  
"No, listen-" she begged. But Haldir didn't listen. His eyes were filled with hate.  
  
"Get out of my sight," he said in an oddly controlled voice. "I never want to see you again."  
  
"But Haldir please!"  
  
"GET OUT!!! I loved you!! And what did you do? You toyed with my affections! You never loved me! You never wanted me! I saw you kiss Ambaril! Don't deny it!" Haldir was raging again.  
  
Hithiel's eyes were now brimming with tears. Two rivers began to flow out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. "No..no.. I would never.."  
  
"Don't lie to me," he said coldly. He turned his back on her. He saw her trying to reach out to him and purposely avoided her touch. "You won't find any comfort with me so go find your 'darling' Ambaril."  
  
Her hand quickly went back to her side and she looked up at his back with red eyes. "I'm sorry, Haldir. I'm so sorry! If you just listen to me-" She was cut off again when Haldir raised his hand.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You have lost my respect." Haldir's voice was emotionless but if he turned around, she would see that his eyes were filled with pain as he uttered those heart-breaking words. He just stood there until he heard Hithiel run out of his talan. He tuned around and just stared at the spot where she was standing seconds ago. After a few minutes, he remembered why he was there in the first place and went to retrieve his sword to go to guard duty. He fastened his sword to his belt and set off towards his Westside post, his eyes swimming with unshed tears filled with pain and regret.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
Those words cut into her deeply. She stared at his back, hoping that he was kidding. She gasped, tears streaking down her beautiful face. She turned around and ran down the talan. She stumbled and scraped her arm but she didn't care. The tears blinded her and she crashed into a tree. She sank down against the tree and wept. She was torn with the hurt. She knew that Ambaril had set the whole thing up. She loved Haldir and would do anything for him but he would never love her again. 'Curse, Ambaril!' she thought in between fits of tears. 'Curse him to hell and rot with the orcs!'  
  
She closed her eyes and pulled her knees in into a protective curl. Tears still slid from her closed eyes as she spilled out her misery in between curses. She knew not how long she sat there until she heard light footsteps approaching from behind. She looked up and attempted to wipe her face with the sleeve of her tunic-the one Haldir had given her. Her eyes filled with tears once more but she refused to let them fall. She turned around and met the face of Legolas, Ambaril's younger brother. His pace quickened when he saw Hithiel's red eyes. The startling green eyes that once shined with innocent joy looked dead and bloodshot. "What happened?" he asked with concern.  
  
He was shocked. He had known her all his life and he had never seen her cry before. It was part of her Elven pride. She looked up at him and did her best to clear her face. "Nothing," she muttered.  
  
"Don't lie to me," said Legolas tilting her chin, forcing her to meet his eye. "Tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help."  
  
"I thank you for you're concern but it is not necessary," she said in her soft voice that was able to calm wild beasts. "I was foolish, that's all." She still wouldn't look into his eyes. It reminded her too much of Haldir and she was afraid she would start crying all over again.  
  
"I won't let you go until you tell me what happened," said Legolas firmly. He sat down next to her and held her close. He suspected that it had something to do with Haldir but he wasn't sure. He felt her tremble against him. He felt a wave of anger towards whoever did this to her. Hithiel, his lifelong friend and sparring partner, was reduced to a sobbing little Elfling.  
  
Hithiel fixed her gaze on the tree, not looking at Legolas. She let her tears flow freely now. She mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" asked Legolas in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Ambaril set it up. He poisoned me with aphrodisiacs and made sure that Haldir found us together. Haldir would never love me again," she said softly in a voice that carried no further than the Prince's ears. She finally looked at Legolas and to her horror, found his eyes clouded with anger.  
  
"Ambaril did this to you?" he asked.  
  
Hithiel nodded. "Please don't tell him that I told you. He was crafty enough to plan all this. If you confront him, then.."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement. "You're right. I never thought my brother would do such a thing. Even for one as fair as you."  
  
Hithiel looked down. "I wish Haldir knew. He refused to listen and he never wants to see me again."  
  
"You must tell him the truth. Don't you see? That's what Ambaril wants. He wants you to think that Haldir hates you so that you would go back to him. You have to tell Haldir. Make him listen to you."  
  
"I can't," she said in a soft despairing voice. "You didn't see him. He looked at me as if I were dirt. Besides, it's not easy to mend a broken heart. His light was fading. If he dies because of me, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to reply but before he could, his brother bounded out of a tree above them. With one glance at Hithiel's state, he knew that his plan had succeeded. In a voice of mock concern he asked, "Hithiel, what happened to you? I was looking all over for you!"  
  
"You know very well what happened," she uttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't. Enlighten me, Fair One," he said with a grin. He turned to his younger brother and in a commanding tone said, "This does not concern you, Legolas. Leave us be."  
  
Legolas glared at his brother and back at Hithiel. He hated to leave her with him after what he did to her but he knew his brother had more power over him. He nodded and left.  
  
As soon as he was gone and out of earshot, Ambaril smirked down at her cowering form. "Ah, not so brave after all, Vanimelda." [Fair love]  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Hithiel, her red eyes flashing in anger. "You did this to me! How could you?" Her hand sliced through the air towards his smirking face but he caught her wrist.  
  
"Temper, such a dreadful temper for a lovely Elf Queen," he purred rubbing his face against her hand.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Hithiel's head snapped up and glared at him. "And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Why, I just arranged our marriage with my father. It will be held as soon as we leave Lothlorien so be ready to please the crowd." He smirked at her shocked face. Her mouth as open in a perfect 'o'.  
  
"No.." she muttered finally. In a more determined voice she continued, "Never! I'll rather kiss an orc! You can't make me!"  
  
"Really," he asked nonchalantly looking at his nails. "I happen to be the Prince so what I want, I get and I want you."  
  
"I won't! I'm going back to Imladris not Mirkwood. Elrond won't let me go," she sputtered out.  
  
Ambaril chuckled evilly. "I've arranged it with Elrond too. He's been wanting you to get married for quite some time already. He says it's a perfect match and you will strengthen the bond between the two cities. You're coming with us to Mirkwood and you will stay there forever. And you will bear me lots and lots of heirs." With that, Ambaril left her to her thoughts. He walked away like the arrogant Prince he was with his nose stuck up in the air. "Remember," he called back over his shoulders, "we only have one day left here. After that day, you will have a new home-with me." He walked away chuckling at her horror-stricken face.  
  
Hithiel slumped down on the ground feeling worse than ever. How could she have forgotten that the visiting parties only came for three days? After tomorrow, she was going to Mirkwood. Her life was a disaster. She had to make Haldir believe that Ambaril had planned this. She had to make him understand. But how? If only she was able to regain his love, then MAYBE they could convince the Lord and Lady to let her stay in Lorien to be with Haldir. The light in her eyes started to grow again as she desperately began to think up a way to make Haldir trust her again. It was her only chance of not ending up with Ambaril for the rest of her life and bearing his heirs...  
  
Reviews? For the poor and desperate? I need some review to continue! Reviews, Peoples, Reviews!! Please review! Ok, I'll shut up now! Please review! Ok ok, *puts up hands* I'll stop. 


	8. In Thoughts

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Lord of the Rings because I'm not smart enough to think up such a great story.  
  
Author's Note: Nobody reads there but what the heck, my math class is getting harder so I won't be able to update as often. I write all my stories in my math class if you didn't know that and since it is getting harder, I'm forced to pay attention. *yawn* I'm not gonna fail math cause it's my best subject if you get over the fact that the teacher hates me. Anyway, next chapter. I probably bored half of you to death already.  
  
We Are One  
  
In Thoughts  
  
Haldir stood tall among the thick branches of a mallorn tree looking westward with unseeing eyes. Visions passed before him of himself and Hithiel together. Remembering the feel of her silky hair, her woodsy scent, and her delicate features. His heart clenched painfully as he recalled their last encounter. He didn't mean to loose his temper but it was just too much to keep it inside. Flashes of the conversation went through him, her face, her tears, her voice.. He couldn't stand it any more. He tried to focus back on his duty but her tear-streaked face came back to haunt him. 'Get a grip! You've known her for two days and she's leaving tomorrow. She'll be out of your life forever.'  
  
Even as Haldir thought about it, trying to convince himself, he still felt his heart tearing at the thought of never seeing her again. Haldir knew he was fading but tried to convince himself not to think about her anymore. He would not fade! His once confident form was now blurry and he walked like a flickering flame hanging on desperately for life. Haldir turned his head up and felt the warmth of the sun on his face but it didn't cure the chill that was seeping through his bones. His heart was ice, cold and never melting. It kindled a light in his eyes unlike any other that few could endure.  
  
Soon the majestic rays of sunset filled the sky. A beam of red light fell upon the still form of Haldir. A gust of wind blew and brushed his pale silvery hair behind him but he did not stir. From afar, he looked like a great Elven king of old. His eyes spoke in great volumes of sadness and regret. As the evening came, he stood watch but his powerful stance was weakening. His form was fading and his eyes grew pale. He mechanically left the flet where he was standing and swiftly started towards his talan.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
"I will NOT spend the rest of my life with Ambaril! I refuse!" she pleaded desperately with her Lord Elrond but he only shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel that way but there is nothing I can do about it now," he said gently. "I've already gave my word-"  
  
"Without MY consent," interrupted Hithiel hotly.  
  
"-to Prince Ambaril and he is going to wed you as soon as you reach Mirkwood," continued Elrond. "Please, Hithiel, I know you do not like this but understand that he is also you're Lord and you must respect him. Besides you will learn to like it there. You will be one of the most powerful Elves in Middle-Earth. You will be the Fair Queen of Mirkwood. It will be a wonderful life of luxury unlike the harsh lifestyle you currently have," he added with a glance at her baggy stained Guardian outfit. "A fair maiden like you should be wearing a dress and courting not fighting."  
  
"But I don't want to be Queen! I do not desire power! I like my life!" she said desperately. "Please, milord! Understand me! I do not wear dresses! I am not proper! And I'm not fit to be Queen! You cannot make me marry him! Never!" she yelled stubbornly. She knew she was being very rude to her Lord but she didn't care. "Lord Elrond, please understand, I am a warrior not another helpless maiden! Recall how many times I saved Imladris from Orc invasions! Think about how many times I faced an army by myself! I'm NOT a fair helpless maiden and I NEVER will be!" She threw that at him ignoring the shocked expression on Elrond's normally calm emotionless face. 'By the way, go wax your eyebrows,' she thought angrily.  
  
Having said that, Hithiel went off in search of Legolas. She walked nosily through the forest making a lot of noise. She tramples the grass but her anger made her want to punch something and really cause pain. Ambaril's smirking face was begging for it. She didn't notice where she was going until she almost ran into Orophin. "Sorry," she muttered and impatiently tried to get away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Are you not with my older brother?"  
  
"Nay," she answered shortly unwilling to go into another fit of tears in front of him. "I thought you were with the healers."  
  
"I'm all cured," he said with a grin. He looked into her eyes and detected a redness in them. 'Was she crying?' he wondered. He also saw her eyes cloud in sadness for a second when he mentioned Haldir but she was quick to hide it. 'What happened between them? Is Haldir ok?' He was concerned for his brother. Last time when he lost a beloved one, he nearly died himself. He was so faded that you could practically see through him. "Do you know where Haldir is?" he asked innocently. "I wish to tell him something."  
  
Hithiel's eyes clouded over once more but this time she didn't try to hide it. Orophin clearly saw through her mask. She waved a hand carelessly behind her towards Haldir's talan. "Somewhere over there," she muttered with her head bowed.  
  
For the second time that day, someone saw through her and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked into Orophin's eyes and saw Haldir's face swimming in them. Her own red-green eyes filled with tears once more but refused to let them fall.  
  
Night was approaching quickly and the two were just a black silhouettes standing there. Orophin held her in his gaze, unrelenting and demanding. Hithiel tried to walk away but she was rooted to the ground as if an invisible force connected her to Orophin. Slowly, and with much effort, Orophin eventually drew the story out from the She-Elf. "You have to tell him," he said bluntly afterwards.  
  
"How?!" she asked. "I've tried and failed many times. He just won't listen!" She growled in frustration.  
  
"It doesn't matter how," he said gently. "Just tell him from your heart."  
  
Hithiel looked at the ground. "I know what I must do now, it's just that...I'm afraid."  
  
Orophin tilted her chin up till they were eye to eye. Gray locked on green filling it with new hope. "You don't know Haldir as well as I. He can and will die by grieving over loss. He's done it before. If you don't heal him, he will die. You must heal him."  
  
Hithiel nodded with understanding. "I know. He was fading last time I saw him." She looked up and saw the light of the star Earendil struggling to break through the thick clouds. "Tell me what to say."  
  
"That I cannot do," said Orophin firmly. "Be honest and trust yourself. Remember Haldir before this happened and how caring he could be. He still is. You just need to let it come back." Orophin laid a hand on her shoulder in a comforting touch and walked away leaving her to her troubling thoughts.  
  
Her mind was tired of all the thinking she did that day. Midnight was almost here and she didn't have any plan whatsoever to get Haldir to love her again. She sighed. Her fate was clear now. She was going to be Ambaril's forever. Her heart ached for Haldir and his love but he would never return it now after what he saw. As if on their own accord, her feet took her to Haldir's talan. In a moment, she found herself staring at the polished wooden door to his talan. She stood there for a moment debating what to say but nothing came to her mind. She remembered what had taken place right there earlier that day. 'Well now you're here again and you're going to get yelled at-again.' She raised a hand and knocked firmly on the wooden door. The silence seemed to be forever until Haldir answered it.  
  
"It's you," he said coldly staring down at her.  
  
"I want you to know that we're leaving tomorrow night," she said softly hoping for some reaction that showed he still loved her.  
  
Haldir nodded emotionlessly. It broke his heart to see her gone but he knew he would be rid of his grief if he weren't reminded so constantly of her. He tried to say something but his brain just didn't function. The thought of her leaving forever was unbearable.  
  
"Haldir I just-"  
  
"Say no more. You've caused enough grief here already," he said. He was about to close the door but Hithiel stuck a foot out before he could close it all the way.  
  
"Haldir, I'm going to say this and I want you to listen. I don't care whether you want to or not just hear me out, ok?" she pleaded. She looked at him for a sign to continue. She found none. His form was fading quickly and he lost a lot of strength already. She could see that his muscles were still taunt as if ready for a strike from her.  
  
"It's not what you think, Haldir," she said softly. Her voice was no more than a whisper but every word hung in the air and was heard. "Ambaril used aphrodisiacs on me. He used it on me last time to get me with him and now he did it again to try to separate us. I did not know he had one so strong. It...it overpowered me. It forced me to kiss him and things I never want to remember. Listen to me! What you saw wasn't me! The aphrodisiac was controlling me! I would never betray you, Haldir. Never. I've always loved you and always will." Hithiel finished and took a deep breath.  
  
Haldir's golden head snapped up as soon as he heard that. Was it possible that she still loved him? Can it be true? He heard everything and wanted to believe what she said was true but he was afraid to believe it. He didn't want to be hurt again. He attempted to stamp out the little flame of hope that flared within him.  
  
"Tomorrow night, I won't be going back to Imladris. Ambaril planned it all. He talked to Elrond and I am to wed him as soon as we reach Mirkwood."  
  
The little flame of hope got snuffed out with that sentence. He was going to loose Hithiel forever and that was probably for the best. He lowered his gaze and instead concentrated intently on the wall. He would not meet her eye.  
  
"Haldir, please, believe me when I say I love you," she pleaded. "I never wanted to hurt you but you don't know how strong the aphrodisiac was. I would never hurt you," she repeated softly hoping for an answer. "Please forgive me." Anything...  
  
After a moment of silence, she knew her answer. She was not forgiven. She looked down and found her leaf-shaped amulet hanging around her neck. She wrapped her hand around it and yanked down. The slim chain snapped and it fell from her neck like a falling star. She looked at Haldir and still found him still staring blankly at the wall. She took his hand and pressed the cool piece of metal into his hand. With that, she left as silently as she came with tears streaming silently down her pale face. Earendil was hidden among the clouds once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the delay but I was starting to feel guilty about not responding to my wonderful reviewers. So here are some of the responses:  
  
Llama: Sorry, Edwards, but no killing Elves in this chapter but I can promise you some action in the next chapter so continue reading. Thanks for the great things you said!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: lol Thank you so much for reviewing! Somehow you always manage to review my story practically five minutes after I update it!  
  
Melia: You are awesome! *glomp glomp* Sorry! I'm hyperactive from your reviews!  
  
Aragorns-gurl33: I read your story and left a review! It's really good. You should continue it! Thanks for your review!  
  
Isdule07: Sorry, I wanted Hithiel to do it by herself. No Legolas! Heehee.  
  
Absent: Claire! Go away! No actually don't go away...  
  
Mithithiel: Don't worry I feel you're pain. I hate Ambaril too. ::takes out knife::  
  
LotrFreako: Ambaril is a jerk and he'll get it in the end. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
KeeperOfNenya: Awww..poor Haldir. I know. I didn't want to hurt him but I needed a plot.  
  
DarkCloudSurfer: Go read and find out what will happen! And ReViEw!!!!  
  
Benita: I told you that Haldir was the really hott Elf in the movie and you STILL don't know who he is? You're sad!  
  
Alina11: Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Cherryfaerie: I'm sorry if you don't like slash but my friends made me into a perv. Lol I don't want Haldir in trouble either.  
  
Jasminda: I guess I just like Legolas with another guy. *shrugs* Maybe it's just me...  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok, I know. I won't say it this time. Just tell me what you think about this chapter, ok? *hint hint* I'm also starting a new fic so check it out. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this one. 


	9. For You I Will

Disclaimer: *sigh* Lord of the Rings is not mine but I do own Hithiel and Ambaril... I think...  
  
Author's Note: I've decided to continue my story after some very *interesting* reviews. Lol The Llama's attempt at flaming wasn't very successful, Edwards! Actually it was quite funny. Anyways next chapter! Three more days till ROTK!!!!  
  
We Are One  
  
For You I Will  
  
Haldir stood leaning on the doorway, his mind busy processing what just happened. He was going to loose her forever to that stupid Ambaril. He felt something cool press against his sweaty palm and a slight breeze as she swiftly left the talan. He didn't move until he couldn't hear her light footsteps anymore. He looked down and his faded blue eyes widened when he saw her amulet. He little leaf glittered in the starlight like green fire. It was as if every star in the sky were giving it its light. His face was set in awe as it glowed with a mystical green light spreading warmth throughout his body. He closed his fist over the jewel and looked at where Hithiel was standing a couple seconds ago. 'How could she give it to me? I can't accept it. I don't even deserve it after what I did to her.' He recalled her pale face begging for forgiveness even though it wasn't her fault at all. He didn't do anything when she begged for forgiveness. Nothing.  
  
He felt disgusted with himself. Suddenly a wave of dizziness fell over the warrior. He lurched over and grabbed the doorframe for support. The fist holding the jewel was white from squeezing it. He slowly closed his eyes and used his last remaining strength to walk over to his bed. He fell on the bed, exhausted with his fist still closed tightly over the amulet.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
She ran quickly away from the talan, away from those accusing eyes. The eyes that use to burn with energy were lifeless and filled with hurt. 'O Valor, what have I done to you?' She ran swiftly into the forest, running from Haldir, from Ambaril, from her fate as queen. Her footsteps soon echoed to nothingness as she disappeared beneath the golden mallorn branches.  
  
After many hours of running, she stopped and panted for breath. Her heart hammered wildly, begging for rest. She was so tired, both physically and mentally and she gave in to the darkness that surrounded her and fell into a restless slumber.  
  
From a tree, a pair of princely eyes stared down upon the sleeping figure and the ever-present smirk was upon his face. He silently leapt from tree to tree until he came to a clearing along the edge of the northern borders. He stepped down onto the grassy field and immediately was surrounded by glowing red eyes. A tall dark figure stepped forward and in a rasping voice that sounded as if he was dying said, "Our bargain?"  
  
Ambaril reached into a pocket with his tunic and withdrew a large pouch. It made small clinking noises like metal upon metal. The red eyes shone bright and greedily reached inside. When he withdrew his fist, he was clutching a fistful of gold pieces. Murmurs of appreciation surrounded Ambaril. "So?" asked the prince impatiently.  
  
"Done," said the Black Elf leader as he swept the bag up into his cloak with flourish. With that he walked back out the borders, an entire army following.  
  
Ambaril smiled at their back and slowly walked towards the Mirkwood camp. 'If he's not careful, I think Haldir might just have an accident. A very FATEL accident.'  
  
~*~*~Final day in Lorien~*~*~  
  
Hithiel woke up to a dull ache in her legs. She looked at her surroundings and found that she was deep in the forest. With a groan, she raised herself and slowly walked back to her campsite. A glance at the sun told her that it was already well into the morning and it was almost noon. Her sharp ears picked up a jumble of Elven voices and a lot of rustling. Curious, she walked towards the source of disturbance and found that the campsite was entirely cleared. 'The final day,' she thought dimly. 'I'll never see Haldir again.' The memory hit her like a ton of bricks as she sank down into the mossy grass below. She wasn't even aware that she was sitting in the middle of the road until a young Elf came by carrying a huge box. "Are you alright, Your Highness?" he asked softly.  
  
"What?" said Hithiel turning to face the young Mirkwood Elf. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Forgive me Your Highness," he gasped quickly kneeling down before her. "I meant no offense, Your Highness."  
  
"Why do you call me that? I am no one of importance," she said fearing the answer.  
  
"You are the future bride of Prince Ambaril," said the Elf still on his knees. "He announced it to us this morning and told everyone address you by that title."  
  
Hithiel looked at him and shook her head slowly. "Get up," she commanded softly. "Do not address me like that. Call me Hithiel. I am not his future bride nor am I royalty." As she said that light returned to her eyes. She continues with defiance, "I will not be his bride! You, go tell everyone that I'm NOT his bride, and that Mirkwood has no Queen yet."  
  
"Yes my Lady," he said quickly before bowing.  
  
Hithiel shook her head as she walked off. How was she going to get out of this? How? "Clever, but I'm afraid that's not enough," said a slick voice above her.  
  
"Ambaril," she said whipping around to face him.  
  
He jumped out of the tree and landed elegantly on his feet. He put on a mock frown as he surveyed her appearance. "That won't do. We need to get you a nice dress for tonight. You're a Queen now so you must act like one. Queens don't go around wearing tunics and leggings." He shook his head as if in disgrace. "Come, we must get you prepared. It's already passed noon."  
  
He made as if to grab her arm but she was too quick for him. She drew back her arm and slapped him across the face with all her strength. "I-Am-Not- Your-Queen!" she said, venom dripping with every word. "Go find yourself another!"  
  
She turned and started to walk away but Ambaril grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turn towards him. This time he wasn't playing around. "I am your Prince and you will do as I say and I'm ordering you to go and get dressed in proper clothing NOW!"  
  
Hithiel's eyes flashed with anger and defiance. "Make me," she said with her chin raised.  
  
Before she could move, he grabbed her with his steel-like grip and yelled for some guards. They came swiftly and looked at Hithiel with confusion. "Take her to the dressing room and don't let her come out until she's dressed in proper clothing," he ordered to the guards.  
  
The guards exchanged confused looks and nodded. Without a word they took Hithiel as if she weighed nothing and dragged her off. She threw a final glare at Ambaril before being dragged away and thrown into a tent. She took a look around and frowned in disgust at the gowns in the wardrobe. 'Fine, I'll just sit here and wait,' she thought sullenly as she plopped herself down onto the dewy grass.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
Haldir's eyes fluttered open, his long lashes framed the light blue eyes that were now dull and lifeless. His golden hair fell messily around his shoulders but he impatiently brushed it back into place. He still held the necklace in his fist and as he looked at it, his spirits began to rise. 'If today is the last time I'm going to see her, I'm going to make it a night to remember,' he thought grimly as he set off looking for her. He didn't need to worry about his duty because the Lord and Lady probably wanted all the Elves to be present when the parties departed.  
  
He walked towards the Imladris campsite but it was deserted. There wasn't anything there, not even the twins who were so noisy that he could hear them from half mile away. His eyes darted as if looking for some sign but he found none. He lowered his gaze. 'Of course, she's probably with Ambaril now. The royal couple...' He let his last thought trail off before turning around and walking away from the site.  
  
Just when he walked into another clearing in the forest, his sharp Elven hearing picked up a loud voice coming straight ahead. He walked towards it and instinctively stayed hidden within the bushes. He peered out and saw Hithiel with her face red glaring at Ambaril. There was a blur and her hand went out to connect with his cheekbone with a loud smack. Haldir smiled with grim satisfaction.  
  
He heard Ambaril say something and then a couple guards came and dragged her to a tent not far off. He followed them, careful to stay hidden in the shadows. The two guards were posted on the entrance of the tent so Haldir could not get inside. He considered fighting them but all the commotion would probably bring unwanted attention. He touched the jewel that now hung around his neck. It was warm to touch and Haldir loved the amulet. The small details that were so painstakingly carved on it were what made it such a beautiful necklace to behold. He made up his mind to give it back to her before she left.  
  
Thinking quickly, he picked up a few pebbles and threw it far from him. The guards immediately looked that way. Haldir used this opportunity to quickly get near the tent. He took out his hunting knife and slashed the tent material. It ripped easily with little sound. He opened it and stepped inside. He found Hithiel sitting with a frown on her lovely face. At the noise, she looked up and her eyes widened when she found Haldir. "Wha-" she began but Haldir held up a finger to shush her.  
  
"Now is not the time," he said quietly. He took the necklace from around his neck and handed it back to her. "Take it. It's yours. I don't deserve it."  
  
Hithiel looked down into the out-stretched palm and pushed it back. "No, I gave it to you. Keep it and remember me."  
  
"But I can't-" he started but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Go!" said Hithiel quickly glancing at the tear on the tent. "He's back."  
  
Haldir took one last glance at her and went back out the tent and slipped away unnoticed. Seconds after he left, Ambaril walked in smiling gleefully about something. Hithiel did nothing. She just glared at him without saying anything. "Well, how's my little Queen coming along?" He looked at her still wearing the dirty Guardian tunic and sighed. "Hithiel, will you PLEASE for once do as I say?"  
  
"No," came the dull reply from the ground.  
  
Ambaril looked at her sullen face and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but as soon as you arrive in Mirkwood, I want you dressed properly for our wedding." He turned and walked out of the tent saying, "Goodbye my sweet. Only one more hour till we leave."  
  
He left the silent Elf on the floor. Hithiel's mind was whirling. 'Queen... Mirkwood... proper... Haldir...' At the thought of Haldir, images of him flashed through her mind. She had to see him one more time. She rose up and swiftly slipped out of tent through the hole that Haldir made. Without a backward glance, she sprinted swiftly towards the forest in search of a certain Guardian.  
  
~*~*~With Ambaril~*~*~  
  
After he left Hithiel in the tent, he walked towards the clearing where all the Black Elves were yesterday night. A low voice spoke gruffly, "Is it time yet?"  
  
"Yes, you can go now. But leave the leader to me. I want to deal with him personally."  
  
A curt nod came in reply as he turned around and barked orders to the others.  
  
"You may want to go through the western borders," said Ambaril pointing. "All the Guardians were relieved of their duties today but the western borders are the easiest to penetrate."  
  
"Good, we shall go now," spoke the leader.  
  
Without another word, the leader led his people to the western borders and towards Caras Galadhon. Ambaril watched this with a satisfied smile. He then pulled out his bow and some arrows he had prepared last night. He had dipped the tips of the arrows with poison and let it dry. The arrows were now especially deadly and the poison would bring a long suffering death. He took them out and loaded his quiver, careful not to let the poisoned tips touch him. He strapped on his quiver and bounded towards Caras Galadhon to see if the fight has begun yet.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
He was sitting on his favorite mallorn tree that looked over upon the great Elven city. He let the fresh autumn wind wash over him, purifying him. He heard a slight rustle to his left and he slowly turned around. It was Hithiel. Without a word, she sat down beside him and stared out. "Haldir?" she asked softly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Haldir nodded without looking at her. "You're leaving?" he asked fearing the next answer.  
  
"Yes." Her reply was soft and brief but it fell heavy in his heart. "I'm so sorry," she added in a whisper.  
  
"No," said Haldir. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I accused you. Sorry for everything that I said about you. I the one who should be sorry." He finally met her eyes and she was able to read the emotions that were shown in those expressive blue eyes. Hurt, regret, and forgiveness were all swirling around in his eyes and it pained her to see that she had caused the pain.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud trampling march heading towards the city. They both looked down breaking the bond that held their eyes together. The sight was horrific. An entire army of Black Elves was dangerously close to the city. No enemy has every come this far before but today, all the Guardians were off duty and they had slipped in unnoticed.  
  
Haldir stared down horror-struck but quickly regained his senses. He pulled out his sword with a metallic clang and gave a shrill bird call to summon the other Guardians who were near. The Black Elves heard the call and looked up towards the noise and met with Haldir, the infamous captain. Their orders were that they should ignore him and let Ambaril kill him so they marched on, trampling everything in their path. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of Guardians came flying out of the trees from all directions and launched themselves into battle. The remaining ones went to Caras Galadhon to alert the others and protect the Lord and Lady.  
  
Haldir also jumped from the tree and joined the battle, his great Elven sword flashing in the dying light of sunset. Hithiel stared at the massive army of blackness. 'Not again...' she thought. The Lorien soldiers were outnumbered terribly. They were caught by surprise. Hithiel knew this and took out her bow that was strapped on her back. She started firing arrows towards the crowd below her with deadly accuracy. Shots rained down upon the army and they howled like wolves as they died. Hithiel reached back to her quiver to reload her bow but her nimble fingers grasped nothing but air. Without a pause, she drew out a spare pair of her twin daggers from her boots and leapt from the tree.  
  
The Black Elves paid little attention to her. They were concentrated on the main force in front of them so she was able to slaughter the back Elves easily without causing too much attention. Soon the Black Ones noticed her and started coming for her in waves. She repelled them steadily but even the greatest of warriors cannot challenge a hundred at once.  
  
She was now in the middle of the battle. Blows came from all sides of her. She blocked two at the same time and turned her parry into a thrust. It hit the Elf in the throat and he dropped onto the bloody ground, getting trampled by his comrades. Another one came swinging his blade around wildly not caring if he hit one of his own. Hithiel ducked under and plunged her blades into his stomach and turned around just in time to face another blade...and another...and another.  
  
It went on for what seemed like hours. The sun was completely down and the moon was up, shedding little light for the archers up above. Her muscles were screaming again, still unused to the strenuous exercise. Another blow came aimed at her face and she knocked it aside, the clash of metal upon metal was deafening. She quickly decapitated the Elf, ending its miserable life. The head looked up at her from the ground but she disregarded it quickly as yet another blow came. She groaned and killed that one as well. She silently looked up as if praying to Valor and she caught sight of and Elf hidden in the tree. She instinctively thought it was a Lorien archer but a closer look at his clothes proved that he was royalty. 'Ambaril,' she though grimly. She was going to disregard him too but her Elven eyes spotted his bow. He seemed to be concentrating hard on his archery. 'Why? If you can't hit a Black Elf from there than you shouldn't be a Prince at all! It was impossible to miss since they were surrounded by Black Elves.'  
  
Her pondering was cut short as another Elf came at her with his blade. She ducked under and kicked him between the legs. When he was down she quickly brought both knives together and down onto his back, cutting so deep that it punctured the lungs. She looked back at Ambaril who still didn't release his arrow. She followed his gaze and to her horror, the arrow was aimed at Haldir, who was fighting many of the foul creatures at once, unaware of what was going on up in the tree.  
  
Haldir finally brought all of them down so that he was standing clearly in the mist of all the slaughter. Hithiel couldn't think. Her mind just blocked out and without considering the consequences, she started to run at full speed towards him. Blows came towards her but she didn't bother blocking them. One blow came and cut her deep in her side but she didn't care. All her attention was upon Haldir. She clutched her side that was now streaming with blood and kept running. She heard the twang of the bow releasing and the whoosh of speeding death. She threw herself in front of Haldir. He looked down at her in shock and confusion, just in time to see the arrow hit her left shoulder, right above her heart.  
  
Sorry sorry sorry sorry!! I couldn't update sooner cause I had a bagillion tests last week that I practically died. That would not be so good. Yay! I got almost 80 reviews!! Thank you so much! I'll try to update more now! Happy Holidays peoples! And remember: 1 MORE DAY TILL ROTK!!!!! YES!!! *zombie mode* must...watch... 


	10. Into the Halls of Mandos

Disclaimer: Same old... same old... Heaven forbids that I own LOTR...  
  
Author's Note: I'm really REALLY sorry that I left you all on a cliffhanger but I was too tired to finish it. And I still have to do a stupid project for school. ::muttering:: stupid school. *kicks school*  
  
We Are One  
  
Into the Halls of Mandos  
  
Hithiel felt nothing at first then overwhelming pain like she never experienced before. The arrow hit her hard and sank in deep with nothing but fabric to fight through. The poison that was smeared across the arrowhead was pumping the venom through her veins towards her heart. Her eyes went dark with pain and they locked onto Haldir's shocked expression. Her hand went up and reached towards the arrow and made to pull it out but she didn't have enough strength. Blood flowed freely from the wound, staining the tunic and dripping onto the already blood soaked ground upon which they battled. Her fingers grasped the shaft of the arrow and she yanked it from her body with a pain filled cry. She had reached the end of her strength and she swayed unsteadily before falling into Haldir's waiting arms. Darkness claimed her and she went forth on her final journey to Mandos Hall.  
  
Haldir looked at the limp bloody figure in his arms. His mind froze not registering what had happened. He looked up to see who fired the arrow but he only saw the swaying branches as if someone had leapt off it just seconds ago. Battle raged around him but he cared not. He looked at her face that was as pale and as snow. He ran from the battle towards the healers, receiving accusing stares from his fellow Guardians.  
  
Black Elves swarmed around him but he slashed them brutally with one arm. His hatred for the one who hurt Hithiel gave him strength he didn't know he had. Adrenaline flowed in his veins and he cut down everything in his path. "What do you think you're doing?!?" cried a young Elf desperately fighting for his life. "We're hopelessly outnumbered and you run off to save one life? We need you! One life doesn't matter anymore! Is the life of that one Elf greater than the lives lost if the Black Elves reach the city?"  
  
Haldir regarded the soldier with respect and he felt guilt churning in his stomach. He was the March Warden and it was his duty to fight for his people but he couldn't let Hithiel die! He was torn in two. Either he loses the one he loves most or he loses his honor. He looked down at the Elf he was carrying. Already, her skin was freezing cold to touch. The life of the Eldar was leaving her. Haldir despaired but he made up his mind. He went on running towards the Healers. 'Forgive me, milady,' he thought pleadingly to Galadriel. 'I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry but she means so much to me! Please forgive me. I have failed you.'  
  
To his shock he felt the comforting words of the Lady echo in his mind, 'Do not despair for in times of great need, one needs to choose whether to save loved ones or do his duty. You have chosen well, Haldir. You chose her despite your loyalty to Lorien. You have found love and you deserve it more than anyone.'  
  
He felt a wave of relief wash over him but it was replaced by an even greater sense of urgency as he reached the Healers. It was full of wounded soldiers and the Healers were running everywhere. There were very little beds so some of the wounded Elves had to lie on the floor. The entire place reeked of dried blood that made Haldir want to vomit. He swallowed the feeling and carried Hithiel inside.  
  
The Healers paid no attention to him. One of them promptly ran into him and then got up without a word, continuing his journey. Haldir cursed at the Elf. He searched for a Healer but every single time he tried summoning one, they would rush off to another injured Elf. His patience was wearing thin but he forced himself to keep his temper under control.  
  
He finally got a Healer to notice him and the Healer led them to a room. Haldir gently laid Hithiel on the bed as the Healer examined her wound. "Well?" asked Haldir impatiently when he straightened up.  
  
"I'm sorry but your friend is mortally wounded," he said in a grave tone.  
  
Haldir practically choked. "You mean she's--" He couldn't get the next words out of him but he didn't have to.  
  
The Healer nodded and turned around preparing to leave and care for another patient but Haldir grabbed him by the collar. "No! She can't die! There must be something you can do to help! Please!" he was practically begging, something he very seldom did in the 2000 years he lived.  
  
The Healer, understanding the pain that the Elf was feeling gently eased the hands off him. "I'm sorry but she's too far gone. Look." He bent down and pointed at the wound made by the arrow. "The arrow here went deep, having nothing to fight through. The arrowhead was probably poisoned too because the wound is infected and purplish around the edges. And on top of all that, she has a very high fever. Feel her head, it's burning but her body is as cold as ice. There is nothing I can do here. I'm sorry." He bowed his head and put a hand on Haldir's shoulder. Then without a word, he left him.  
  
Haldir slowly sank to his knees beside her and brushed back the raven locks. Her face was deathly white and he would've thought she was already gone if it wasn't for the shallow rise and fall of her chest. The blood dried and stopped flowing but the poison was inside and was slowly killing her. Haldir closed his eyes and looked up to Valor as if in prayer.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
'Everything is so white...' she thought sleepily. Her mind floated free of her damaged body and was now at the entrance of Mandos Hall. 'What happened?' As she thought this, her memories returned as vividly as if she was watching it from the sidelines. She felt her left shoulder remembering the arrow that hit her instead of Haldir. 'Haldir... Where are you?'  
  
"He's not here yet. His time has not yet come," said a sharp voice to her left.  
  
Hithiel whirled around prepared to strike but found nothing. Silvery laughter floated out to meet her ears. "Have you not guessed yet, Little One? You are in the entrance of Mandos Hall. Few look upon it without going back to the mortal realm."  
  
'I don't want to go yet,' though Hithiel frantically. 'I want to see Haldir again!'  
  
"That is not for you to decide, Little One," the voice replied reading her thoughts once more. "Already your body is trying to enter Mandos. It is useless to resist."  
  
It was true. As she said that, Hithiel felt a strong urge to go into Mandos. She fought it off but could not resist the pull for long. Her body longed to go in and live in peace forever more with no more pain but her mind willed her to say.  
  
"Do what you will but no one can resist forever," said the voice once more before fading off into nothingness.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
He watched his beloved as her condition grew worse. He soaked her burning forehead with a cool towel every hour but she wasn't showing any signs of life. Her breath was now shallower and grew more labored with each passing moment and he had watch helplessly. Haldir looked at her pale face once more and went to get another towel. 'She saved my life. She sacrificed her own so that I would live and now I can't save her.' The guilt was welling up in his stomach. 'I never did anything for her and she risked everything for me. If she dies because of me, I'll never forgive myself.' He wanted to throw up. He felt so disgusted with himself and his helplessness.  
  
As he walked out the room, he spotted more Healers running back and forth, comforting those in great pain. He walked to the water basin with his head bowed avoiding any eye contact and he bumped into an Elf. He murmured an apology but before he could walk away, the Elf threw out an arm and caught his upper arm. Haldir turned around and met the face of Lord Elrond. "Haldir, right?" he said in the proud regal voice.  
  
"Yes, milord. How may I help you?" Even though he was impatient to get back to Hithiel, he could not avoid passing a Lord.  
  
"Have you seen Hithiel anywhere? I've been looking all over for her. She's suppose to be long gone by now." Elrond's eyes clouded with worry. He knew Hithiel well and she was the type to enter battle no matter how dangerous they are. He looked at Haldir who seemed to pale suddenly. "What?" he asked reading his expression. "What happened to her?"  
  
Haldir didn't say anything. His face was clouded with guilt and pain. "Say something!" the Elven Lord cried with worry. Hithiel was like a daughter to him and he couldn't bear the thought of having her hurt.  
  
"She was wounded by an arrow," said Haldir quietly but Elrond sensed that there was more to it.  
  
"And?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"And the arrow was poisoned," finished Haldir not saying that she did it for him.  
  
Elrond's usually calm demeanor vanished replaced with one of worry. "Where is she?" he cried looking urgently at Haldir.  
  
Haldir beckoned him to the room where Hithiel was resting. Her was face pale and deathlike and her shell pink lips were tinted with blue. Elrond quickly checked her pulse and his eyes flew open when he only felt a very slow faint pulse. "No..." he uttered unable to register what was happening.  
  
"Is there anything you can do for her? Anything at all?" said Haldir. A small ray of hope filled his heart now. Elrond was the best healer in all Middle-Earth. Surely there was something he could do. Anything.  
  
Elrond looked at Haldir's hopeful face and shook his head sadly. "She has gone too far. There is nothing I can do to bring her back."  
  
Haldir went cold. He was really going to loose her forever. Because of his own stupidity. Because of him. 'I should've died,' he though bitterly. 'I'll do anything to get her back now.' The tears he was holding in flowed freely from his eyes as he smashed his fist into the wall.  
  
Elrond was shocked at his behavior. 'Did Haldir fall for her? Is he willing to risk everything for her?' He looked at the broken Guardian in front of him to the near-death Elf on the bed. He kneeled down until he was eye to eye with Haldir. "There may be something you can do for her though," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
Haldir's tear-stained face jerked up. "Anything. I'll do anything for her."  
  
"Even if it costs you your life?" questioned Elrond, his eyes searching the Elf for any signs of doubt.  
  
"Yes," said Haldir without hesitation. "What do you have in mind milord?"  
  
"There is a method of healing which requires the essence of another of which she loves. The two of you will be bound by life so that if one of you dies, the other will fall. Neither can live while the other dies. However, the magic is extremely complex. If there is one mistake, it could cost both of your lives," said Elrond gravely.  
  
Haldir raised his proud head. "I do not fear death. Do it."  
  
"Are you sure? You cannot reverse it."  
  
"Yes, anything to save her life. She gave her life up selflessly so that I may live. I will do the same for her," he admitted to Elrond.  
  
"So that's why she's wounded," said Elrond with a flash of anger. "She did it for you. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be this way, am I correct?"  
  
Haldir bowed his head. "Yes, Lord Elrond but I beg you to do this so that she may live."  
  
Elrond looked at her with concern. "I will do it. But only for her. She doesn't have much time left. We must hurry."  
  
He got up and left the room for a couple minutes. Haldir got up from his spot and knelt besides Hithiel. "Hold on. I will not fail you. Amin mela lle, Hithiel... Ten'oio." [I love you, Hithiel... Forever]  
  
Elrond returned swiftly carrying a strip of white cloth and a jar of salt. He took a dagger from his belt and said, "Hold out your wrist, Haldir."  
  
Haldir winced slightly as the dagger pierced his wrist. His own rich blood ran down his arm, staining the white sheets on the bed. Elrond did the same with Hithiel and bound their wrists together tightly, mingling their blood. He placed a hand on Haldir's head and began to chant a spell not heard for centuries. The spell was not of healing but of binding, returning, and... transformation?  
  
Haldir felt himself becoming light-headed listening to the soothing voice of Elrond. He was dimly aware of the salt falling on him and then his mind blanked out. He saw an endless amount of whiteness, blinding him. His head fell forward on top of Hithiel as he too fell unconscious.  
  
Author's Note: Yes! Winter Break rox!!! I'll try to update more but I'm going to Texas for a week. Review Review REVIEW!!!! *prances off to watch ROTK again* Oh yeah and the Elvish was REAL and not nonsense. It's in Quenya from the book The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-Earth. 


	11. Born Again

Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that Tolkien is a genius and he wrote Lord of the Rings blah blah blah.  
  
Author's Note: What can I say? YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME!! I LOVE YOU!!! So happy!! I finally reached 100 reviews! Yay! Yeah, I know I'm high. So what?  
  
We Are One  
  
Born Again  
  
Lord Elrond looked sadly upon the two still figures. Hithiel's breath was still dangerously shallow but there was still hope for her. He did all that he could but he still felt guilty for not helping her more. After all, Hithiel saved his many times before. He sighed and got up. He was extremely tired from staying up all night fighting a prolonged battle for her life but she still showed know signs of life.  
  
Elrond now switched his gaze to Haldir and he bit his lip. He couldn't help but blame the Guardian for her condition. He knew that Hithiel did it herself and it was her decision to sacrifice her life but if Haldir weren't there then none of this would happen. 'And she would happily marry Ambaril,' he thought wearily.  
  
Now at least he knew why Hithiel fought so strongly against the marriage. 'But she must no matter what. She must seal the bond between the Elven cities.' He knew he was being selfish for not thinking about her but his job as ruler of Imladris stated that he must think for the good of his people. He couldn't miss an opportunity like this. He just couldn't...  
  
~*~*~With Haldir a couple hours later~*~*~  
  
Haldir raised his golden head struggling to recall what had happened. Vivid images of Hithiel running to him, shielding him from the arrow, staring with pain-filled eyes, arrow in her, falling to the ground, Black Elves...  
  
It was all too much. He buried his head into the pillow and punched it with all the strength he had. He laid there for a moment collecting his thoughts when he remembered Elrond.  
  
He sat quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a room at the Healers. Everything was so clean but as soon as he stepped outside, the stench of blood hit him hard. He reeled and tried not to puke as he inhaled the smell of dried blood. His eyes took in the horrid scene of wounded soldiers, bloody sheets, and Healers running around in their white gowns now stained with so much blood that it was red.  
  
He walked swiftly towards Hithiel's room, pausing for a second to comfort some of his friends and fellow Guardians in pain. He reached her room and walked in quietly. He walked towards her bed and his eyes widened when he saw her. Hithiel was not dead but she was changed. Haldir double checked to make sure he was in the right room. He sat down next to her and his eyes filled with tears of relief that she was not dead. He reached out and softly stroked her face that was now pale as the moon. Her hair that was once black as pitch was now silvery gold and made her shine like an angel. 'She is beautiful, even near Death,' thought Haldir as he caressed her face.  
  
The green amulet that he wore around his neck glowed green and a pulse of magic filled the air around him. Haldir finally understood when Elrond talked about binding. The soft golden hair that Hithiel now had was his. Her pale skin was his. He had given life to her and now they were one like the sun and moon. She was reborn to be a Silvan Elf. All traces of her past life as a Noldorian was gone. He silently prayed to Valor thanking them for giving life back to her. "Aure entuluva, Melamin," whispered Haldir into her delicately pointed ears. [Day shall come again, my love.]  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
"You must go, Child. You cannot go back now. Your life has left you. Go and be at peace in Valinor," said the haunting voice again.  
  
Hithiel fought with herself, willing her body not to go into Mandos. But she knew it was hopeless. Sooner of later, she would be dragged in and she'll never see Haldir again. 'Haldir...'  
  
"He will not come for you, Little One. His time is far from now. There is nothing for you here between the realms of the Living and Dead. You cannot go back to the Living so you have to go NOW." The voice finally lost patience reasoning with her and was now pushing her in.  
  
Hithiel fought the voice but she couldn't. It was all around her, smothering her and pushing her closer to the Halls. Hithiel closed her eyes and gave up completely. She let the voice push her closer and closer to Mandos. Mocking laughter swirled around her growing louder and louder. "I told you that you can never win," the voice mocked.  
  
Just then, a voice penetrated the swirling mist of cruel laughter around her. "Aure entuluva, Melamin," the soft voice said.  
  
'That voice... Haldir!' The words echoed around her again and again, blocking the laughter and the will of the haunting voice. She renewed her strength and will to live. She fought the will of the voice with strength of mind. 'Day shall come again, Haldir,' she thought with defiance. And that was all she knew. Whiteness was all around her, swirling and rising up towards the Heavens like smoke. It blocked out everything from her including Haldir's sweet voice calling out to her. She strained to see light again and go back to the world in which she knew and loved.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
Hithiel turned her head towards him and her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful green eyes were shining with life but now there was a hint of blue within the green depths. She reached out a trembling hand towards Haldir. He caught her hand and slowly brought it towards his face, remembering the feel of her skilled hands. "I'm so sorry," he murmured softly.  
  
"No, it's not your fault, Haldir. I did it myself. I knew the consequences and that my life was at stake. None of it was your fault and I thank you for bringing me back. I owe you so much. " Her soft melodic voice soothed him instantly.  
  
He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. "Amin mela lle ten'oio," he whispered softly. "I was afraid that I'd loose you. That you would go before your time just because of me after all I said to you." The words ripped through Haldir and he never loved her more. You never know how much you love someone until they're gone. He was going to say more but Hithiel silenced him with a finger.  
  
"All is forgotten. Let us never part again. Promise me that you'll never leave me." She gazed at him, emotions showing plainly in her eyes.  
  
"Do you really need an answer?" he teased playfully.  
  
"I just want to hear it," said Hithiel. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise. I can't even bear the thought of you leaving me," said Haldir passionately falling into her embrace.  
  
"Then don't think about it," she said softly stroking his golden hair that was now the same shade as her own.  
  
They stayed that way for a while but suddenly, the doors of the room flew open. A very dirty Prince came in followed by Lord Elrond looking pleased when he saw that Hithiel was awake. Haldir and Hithiel broke apart quickly but not before Elrond saw them together. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Hithiel. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. He knew that she loved Haldir but she must wed Ambaril. There was no other choice.  
  
"Go?" asked Hithiel with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"To Mirkwood," the slick voice of Ambaril reminded her. "Your injuries have healed. You're strong enough to travel. Let's go." He pulled her roughly out of bed, earning him a glare from Haldir and a disapproving look from Elrond.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," she retorted with defiance, "And I don't care what you do." She raised her golden head up proudly waiting to see what he would do.  
  
The Prince threw up his hands in exasperation and turned to Lord Elrond. "Please, milord. Talk some sense into her. She must leave tonight. My people are waiting for their new Queen."  
  
Elrond glanced at Haldir. "You must let her go, Haldir. She has her own life and duty calls for her to marry Ambaril. You understand duty. Now help her understand hers. Let her go. She was not destined to be yours. It was not meant to be," he said steely.  
  
"So you just want me to abandon her? To live a life that she hates in Mirkwood? Don't you want her to be happy?" Haldir pleaded the Lord but he shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haldir but I cannot change the will of Prince Ambaril."  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to say more but the voice of the Lady filled his head, clouding all his thoughts. Her angry voice filled his head. "Haldir, that was a direct order from the Lord of Imladris! You cannot disobey it! Leave her. There will be others. Since when were you so powerful that you could argue with one of the most powerful Elves in all Middle-Earth? Now I order you to let-her-go!"  
  
Haldir's eyes flew wide with shock when he heard her voice. He had never heard her so angry before. His heart ached when he thought about what he was about to do. He looked at Hithiel with pain-filled eyes. 'I'm so sorry,' he thought. 'I don't have a choice.'  
  
"Well?" asked Lord Elrond impatiently. He had seen a change in Haldir's eyes and he suspected that it had something to do with the Lady but he kept silent.  
  
Haldir knelt before Hithiel and took her cold hands into his. "Haldir? What are you doing?" she asked her voice shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Melamin. I can do nothing." His voice was cold and emotionless but his eyes held unshed tears and his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"What do you mean? It doesn't matter. None of it matters." Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. "Haldir, we made a promise to each other. Whatever happens, I intend to honor that! There can be no one for me but you." Her voice shook but each word was strong and held meaning behind them.  
  
Haldir's gaze was hard but steady. "If you refuse this marriage between you and Ambaril, war might spring upon the two cites. Lives will be lost and our numbers are dwindling already. You will help form an alliance between them and bring peace back to the great cities. Only you can help bring it back to the way it was before."  
  
Gently, he brought her hands to his face one last time. "They have chosen you as Mirkwood's Queen and I'm just a warrior and Guardian. It was not meant to be," he ended softly, echoing what Elrond had said minutes ago. It had seemed like hours.  
  
The beautiful Guardian bowed his head before the appalled Elf. "I pledge my personal allegiance, as well as all the power of the Lady of Light and Lord Celeborn, to Hithiel, Queen of Mirkwood and to Ambaril, her King. May you both live long, and reign well." Tears sparkled in her eyes, but her voice was firm. "Aa'lasser en lle coia orn n'omenta gurtha." [May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown.]  
  
Before Hithiel could speak, Haldir got up and disappeared. Only a faint silver sparkle of magic in the air and the tiny mark of two fallen tears upon the wooden floor of the room betrayed that he had ever been there at all.  
  
The frantic Elf tried to dash after him but was stopped by Ambaril's strong grip. "No!" she cried out in heartbreak. "No! Haldir! Let go me! Haldir! Tarenamin, cormamin niuve tenna'... te elea lle au'... Amin mela lle, Haldir, Ten'oio," she ended, her voice shaking with sobs. "Ten'oio, Haldir. Ten'oio." She stopped fighting against Ambaril's grip and sank down onto the cold wooden floor, tears streaming down her pale face. [My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. I love you, Haldir, forever.] [Forever, Haldir. Forever.]  
  
Hithiel let her tears stream freely down her face. She was too brokenhearted to even be angry with Ambaril, the one who caused all her grief. Her sobs shook her entire body and she curled up protectively against the floor. It seemed to her that she could still hear Haldir's sweet voice saying its final farewell, "Namaarie, mela en'coiamin." [Farewell, love of my life]  
  
Elrond gazed at the weeping Elf with pity and great sadness. He hated to see her like this but he had no choice. She had to go to Mirkwood.  
  
Author's Note: Do I REALLY need to say it? What the heck. Review! REVIEW!! Review for the sake of Return of the King, which by the way was totally awesome!! 


	12. Take Me With You

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine. Everything you don't recognize is mine. Get that into your head. It will serve you well.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews! Without them I would've gave up on this fic long time ago! And for you peoples who like Elvish, Gwathir means Shadow Lord.  
  
We Are One  
  
Take Me With You  
  
"Namaarie, mela en'coiamin," whispered Haldir broken-heartedly into the air. His life was a disaster. Whenever he found any happiness, it was always torn from him. 'Why do you punish me so?' he thought to the Valor. 'Why?' He did nothing to deserve this pain.  
  
He swayed like a drunken man and stumbled down the steps and out into the sunlight. The sun shone on him, making his hair shine out like a halo but it gave no warmth to him. He leaned on a tree and let the tears flow out, unable to keep it inside any longer. He sank down and pounded the tree with his fist, expelling his anger and sadness. His fist ached but it didn't even come close to the pain in his heart. His vision was blurred by his tears but he could still make out the faint outline of an Elf walking towards him.  
  
He quickly wiped his eyes and straightened up. To his utter disgust it was Ambaril, walking like the arrogant bastard he was with a You're-So-Pathetic grin on his face. He gave a jaunty wave towards Haldir. "So?"  
  
"What do mean 'so'?" snapped Haldir angrily. This Elf took the one thing he loved and now was shaming him. He never felt angrier in his entire life. Anger caused him to forget his sadness and bring forth the warrior he was trained to be. He tensed, looking for a sign that would betray his enemy's next move.  
  
"Aren't you going to congratulate me for having found a new queen? Are you not going to admit defeat - or will I have to force that from you? See, in MY lands, we have something called honor. It means accepting graceful defeat and admitting it when you obviously lost." Haldir's face flushed red and he glared at Ambaril but that just made him laugh.  
  
"You don't frighten me, Haldir. Don't even try to hide it from me. You're broken. Beyond that. You would probably fade after a couple of days." Ambaril's grin stretched even wider if that was possible. "And then I'll be rid of you forever."  
  
At this Haldir started. 'If I died, that means that Hithiel would also die. She can't die! Even if that means I have to live my life in misery.' "You're wrong, Ambaril. I am not broken and I won't fade away. You can't kill me either because if you kill me, Hithiel will follow immediately." He ended triumphantly. His eyes were still fixed on Ambaril as if waiting for him to strike out.  
  
"What?! How can she die?" Ambaril searched Haldir's eyes in search of truth but he only found the icy blue glaring at him, unwilling to show anything.  
  
Haldir laughed coldly. "We are bound to each other. When she was shot, I offered to give up my life for her. Lord Elrond wove our fates together. If one of us dies, the other will follow. If one feels pain, the other will suffer half the burden. You probably noticed her hair and her skin. They're both mine. And don't even think about separating us completely. It's irreversible." Haldir looked at Ambaril as if daring him to challenge him.  
  
Ambaril turned red at this. "Fool, I will find a way to separate you. I have all the power and could summon and Wizard or High Mage to undo this. Just because Elrond can't doesn't mean others can't."  
  
"Try. I dare you." Haldir locked eyes with Ambaril in a silent staring contest. He glared coldly at the Prince before him, unrelenting. Finally, Ambaril flushed and turned away, unable to withstand the intensity of Haldir's gaze.  
  
"We shall meet again and you shall pay," he hissed before turning on his heels and walking back to Hithiel in the Healers.  
  
Haldir felt only a small bit of satisfaction at this. His thoughts drifted back to Hithiel and the time they spent together. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the tree behind him. A hand touched his shoulder and he didn't need to turn to know that it was Orophin. "Are you alright, brother?" he asked in his soft voice.  
  
Haldir turned his head around wearily to face his brother. "You heard?"  
  
"Aye, from the Lady herself. She said to check on you and that she was sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry, Haldir. If there's anything I could do..." he let his voice trail off into the wind.  
  
"Nay, thanks, brother." Haldir looked mournfully at the Healers where Hithiel still was and shook his head. "It was not meant to be," he whispered, echoing the words of Elrond. He touched the leaf amulet with two fingers as if in prayer. As he did this, he recalled the words Hithiel had said to him when he first saw it, 'It cannot turn aside an arrow or block a sword but it will keep dark magic from ever touching you. It's the most precious thing I own.' The voice was so clear as if she was speaking into his ear. It seemed like forever since she said those words.  
  
"Haldir?" asked Orophin, slightly worried. His brother's eyes had slipped out of focus and were filled with sadness. But this was different. He was not fading from his broken-heart. He threw his brother a puzzled glance before leaving him. He knew that Haldir wouldn't even notice his absence.  
  
Haldir was jerked out of his reverie when he heard the sounds of horses. He looked up and found Legolas leading four magnificent stallions towards him. The young Prince's eyes were filled with anger and sadness. Anger towards Ambaril for doing this to Hithiel and Haldir and sadness that they will never each other again, or at least not for a while.  
  
He paused and approached Haldir. "I'm sorry, my friend. My brother thinks about no one but himself. He doesn't deserve to be an Elf. Do not grieve, Haldir. I will make sure you see Hithiel again. This I promise. I will do all I can in Mirkwood to make Ambaril free her but with his behavior, it will be hard." Legolas clasped Haldir's shoulder in warrior's farewell and continued his journey to the Healers.  
  
Haldir saw him go inside to get them and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of seeing Hithiel's face now. He quickly climbed the tree, his cloak hiding him from view. He peered out among the golden leaves and watched the Princes say goodbye to Elrond. He saw Hithiel standing apart from them with sorrowful eyes.  
  
She raised her head and glanced around at Lothlorien one last time as if looking for someone. Haldir just wanted to jump down and announce his presence to Hithiel and have her run into his arms. He looked at Hithiel and noticed something different about her. He squinted and saw a blood red jewel on her neck. A golden band fastened it to her neck making her look regal even in a worn Guardian's outfit.  
  
To Haldir, the jewel represented slavery. It bound her to the life of a noblewoman. It spoke of her rank and the house of which she now belonged. The necklace bound her to Ambaril's side and would never come off until Ambaril didn't want her anymore or if he died. Haldir knew this. His mother was almost permanently bound to another Prince but fortunately for her, he died in battle so it came off. His eyes filled with tears once more when he saw Hithiel looking so lost and helpless. A single silver tear slid down her pale cheek and that made Haldir's heart ache. He wanted to go and comfort her but he kept still, knowing that Elrond and Ambaril were there.  
  
A loud neigh of a stallion told him that it was time for them to go. 'No, not now... Hithiel!' He watched helplessly as she mounted her black stallion with less grace than usual and trail after Ambaril like some dog on a leash running after its master. Legolas went after her, guarding the rear in case there was danger. Haldir watched her until his far-seeing Elven eyes could see no more. He wanted to go after her so badly. He didn't care. If only his duty didn't bind him to Lorien, he would've gone after her. "Hithiel..." he whispered into the silent night. There was no answer and there will never be one.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel in Mirkwood~*~*~  
  
The wind whipped mercilessly at her face, burning her eyes. Her horse, Gwathir, carried her further and further away from Lorien and her one love. The steady pounding of horse hooves filled her ears as trees rushed passed her. She gripped the mane of her horse harder. She wasn't afraid of falling. She was afraid of going to Mirkwood. The collar around her throat was uncomfortable and the metal was cold against her skin. 'Get use to it. You're going to have it for the rest of you're miserable life,' she thought grimly.  
  
She'd already considered suicide to escape Ambaril but she knew that if she died, so would Haldir. He gave her life and she wasn't going to repay him by taking his as well as the one he gave her. She shifted on her horse, trying to get comfortable but was rewarded with a fresh stab of pain in her left shoulder where the arrow had hit her. She winced and tried to ignore the pounding pain in her shoulder.  
  
Soon the trees around them got denser and the air got closer. Moonlight fell in patches here and there but it was almost pitch black. She quickly ducked in her seat to avoid getting hit by a low branch. The trees were getting darker and darker. She was reborn as a Silvan Elf like Haldir so she could sense trees. They were not like the beautiful ones in Lothlorien that gave you comfort. They were dark and twisted as if it was filled with Black Magic. The bark was rough and uneven. She sensed magic within them much like Lorien but darker.  
  
"We're close now," shouted Ambaril from up ahead. The ride from Lorien to Mirkwood was a three days ride but the short cut, unknown to anybody but the royal families, was only a six-hour gallop.  
  
Suddenly her horse launched itself up and over a small river. Hithiel quickly regained her balance and rode on, keeping her eyes on the road. She heard a small thump as Legolas's horse landed smoothly on the other side of the river. She pulled her cloak tighter around her. The trees let no light in.  
  
They reached the courtyard of Thranduil's palace. The guards nodded at Ambaril and opened the gates. Ambaril led his horse neatly in to the stables and smoothly dismounted. He gestured for Hithiel to follow suit.  
  
Hithiel dismounted and patted her faithful stallion before turning to face her husband and king. "Follow me," he said curtly in a dignified voice.  
  
She bowed her proud head and followed him. Legolas looked at her with pity in his heart. Ambaril led her inside and to a beautiful chamber. "Servants!" he called.  
  
"Yes, milord," answered the servants in unison bowing to them both.  
  
"This is Hithiel, your future Queen and my wife. Prepare her for the wedding."  
  
"Yes, milord," came the dull reply.  
  
Ambaril slammed the door shut behind him and went to his room to get ready. The servants immediately dragged her inside and began stripping her of her Guardian outfit, lecturing her and tutting their disapproval. One of them fetched a stunning silver gown with green embroideries all over it. It was a beautiful piece to behold but Hithiel felt no happiness in wearing it. Instead she felt awkward and limited in her movements. She seldom wear dresses and she hated them with passion. She longed for her tunic and leggings back but knew when to hold her tongue.  
  
She let herself be bedecked by the scurrying servants. She was dimly aware that they were pinning jewels all over her and spraying perfume in her. In her heart she knew that all she was, was a plaything for the king. A bed- warmer for Ambaril and a servant to the people. She wanted her life back and most importantly, she wanted Haldir back.  
  
She would do what ever it takes to get her life back. It doesn't matter if she married Ambaril. This marriage can be easily broken. All she needed to do was to get him to remove the jewel locked on her neck. Only then, can she be free.  
  
Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Reviews? Anyone? Still haven't decided whether to make this a happy ending where everyone gets what they want (highly unlikely) or make this a sad fic that would make everyone cry and go boo hoo. You can tell me which ending you want in a review. *hint hint* 


	13. Unbreakable Spirit

Disclaimer: Tolkien has everything. I have nothing. Zero. Zip. Nada. Unfair.  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE READ! MUCHO IMPORTATANTE!!! Sorry if the last chapter bored you. Not a lot going on. Anyways, I've decided to skip the marriage part cause it's boring. All you need to know it that they're married and that Hithiel really hates Ambaril and is not going to bear him an heir to the throne. Sayda means Stone Warrior. Ok, got that? On to the next chapter!  
  
We Are One  
  
Unbreakable Spirit  
  
The next few days were hell - for both Ambaril and Hithiel. Ambaril wedded her and tried again and again to get her to bear him an heir to the throne but she managed to evade him again and again. She avoided the soft bed like poison ivy and made a sport out of mocking other royal subjects.  
  
Hithiel was now a Wood-Elf. She longed for the warmth of the sun and the smell of trees around her but the dream shattered at one look at the cold barren stone that surrounded her. The palace was lifeless, made of stone. Each step echoed in the empty rooms. The guards barred her from the outside world, no longer able to walk among the trees. She had considerable power but Ambaril over-ruled her every time. She couldn't go outside not even for a moment. He knew that she would attempt an escape and placed guards at every door. Hithiel sighed in frustration when yet another guard came to stop her flight to freedom. "Step aside, sir," she said in a commanding voice. Her piercing green eyes bored into his startled blue.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness, but I cannot. The order remains." He glanced nervously from side to side, avoiding her gaze.  
  
Hithiel glared at him. Anger coursed through her veins. She knew that it wasn't the guard's fault he was there but she couldn't help but think about attacking him. She turned and slammed the door into his face. 'So close... I was so close.'  
  
She started to walk to the throne room to talk to Ambaril. She turned the corner and found Ambaril sitting comfortably in his new throne. Her hands balled into fists when he turned around and smirked at her. "How's palace life suiting you?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"You know perfectly well that I hate it," she said coldly. "Let me out of the cave! I need to feel the sun again. It has been so long."  
  
"You know that if I let you out, you will get on your horse and run away. I cannot allow that, especially now when there is no heir."  
  
She glared daggers at his stupid smirking face and without knowing it, she walked over to him and drew back her arm as if to punch the life out of him. But before her fist could make contact with him, another Elf grabbed her arm and stopped the punch. Hithiel turned and met with Sayda, Captain of the Elves of Mirkwood. "Well met, Sayda," she said politely, regarding a suddenly wary female Elf. "You know that orcs penetrated the borders right?"  
  
The female's eyes narrowed. "I know it. I was there until the final battle ended."  
  
"Yes, I have heard minstrels sing that tale," Hithiel said. "Paid minstrels. There are others, though, whose stories claim that you ran like a rat." She looked around the elegant throne room. "Of course, such as they would never perform in so fine an establishment as this."  
  
Sayda's face flushed with outrage. "How dare you! Never in my life have I been so insulted!"  
  
"Actually, that is not entirely true. You really ought to listen to a wider range of tales," Hithiel said helpfully.  
  
One of the guards leapt of his feet and stood menacingly over he diminutive Elf Queen. "Have care how you speak. Sayda is my kinswoman," he said in a low, ominous tone.  
  
"You have my sympathy," the Queen returned. "Of course, since none of us can chose our kin, I shall not hold that against you."  
  
The Elf scowled and reached for his sword with a slow, dramatic flourish. A look of utter befuddlement crossed his face when his fingers closed around an empty scabbard. His puzzled frown was chased away by an expression of sheer panic as he regarded the length of steel at his throat. It was very familiar steel. Hithiel had beat him to the draw - with his own sword.  
  
The Imladris Elf lifted the 'borrowed' blade to her forehead in a mocking salute.  
  
Sayda hissed with rage and leaped to her feet. Before she could draw her weapon, Hithiel tossed her the stolen blade. Instinctively, she caught it, and then lunged. The Queen dodged, and spun, and parried Sayda's second attack - with her sword.  
  
With her free hand, Sayda groped at the scabbard at her hip, unwilling to believe the evidence of her eyes. It was indeed empty. Her eyes narrowed with malevolence. "You are quick, Elf," the captain admitted as she shifted into battle stance. "But when I'm finished with you, you'll think you've been stomped by a warhorse!"  
  
"I've heard that," Hithiel said conversationally. "You really ought to choose lovers less inclined to bemoan their experiences."  
  
"Enough!" snarled the guard whose sword Sayda wielded. "By the Valor, you shall pay for that insult!"  
  
The enraged Elf leapt at Hithiel but stopped when King Ambaril held up a hand. "Wait and watch," he said coolly watching his captain and bride fight.  
  
Hithiel and Sayda were fully engaged now, and the ring and clash of their weapons filled the room with grim music. Their feet touched the ground for a split second before shifting to another position. The swords danced in the air, wielded by two skilled fighters, neither side willing to give ground. The ringing of the swords filled the air as the King and guard watched with fascination. At that moment, a sharp thud resounded through the room. The King observed as Sayda gritted her teeth and tugged at the blade embedded in the wall. Hithiel, who had just sidestepped her lunge, was examining her fingernails in an exaggerated gesture of patience. "Hold!" said Ambaril finally ending the fight.  
  
Sayda, who finally got her blade out of the wall stood still, her sword poised for a strike and her entire body quivering with rage and indecision.  
  
"I said hold!" snapped Ambaril. He strode over to the Elf woman and seized her wrist. Sayda's gaze snapped onto his face. Her eyes grew wary, then guarded.  
  
"On your command, milord," she agreed, then added, "I would not have struck."  
  
The King searched her face. "I wonder," he murmured. Then he rounded on Hithiel. "What was that for?" he demanded.  
  
"I want out," she replied calmly. "And I want this stupid collar off. I'm not some thing you can just claim for yourself."  
  
Ambaril sighed. "I can't give you that. You wasted your time provoking my guards."  
  
"Fine," she said coldly. "Fine." She turned on her heels and walked swiftly out the throne room to her bedchamber.  
  
Hithiel let the excitement of the battle drain out her anger of captivity. That was the only way she kept herself sane during the last few days - by provoking others to let her anger drain off on them. She glanced around her room and her eyes rested on the window. She walked over to it and looked down. The ground was a long way down. With a little smile, she took out several dresses and tied them together. Just when she was finishing the last knot, she heard Ambaril's heavy footsteps outside. She quickly tied one end to the bedpost and dropped the other end out the open window. Instead of climbing down the makeshift rope, she hid herself under her bed. The doors of her chamber flew open and Ambaril walked in. His eyes took in the rope and open window. "HITHIEL!!" he yelled.  
  
He ran to the window and looked down but saw no one. Under the bed, Hithiel tried hard not to laugh at his stupidity. He was falling into the trap perfectly. Now he left the room to summon all his guards to go on a search party, leaving the palace empty. A few seconds passed and Hithiel pressed her delicately pointed Elven-ears to the floor. She heard nothing.  
  
Carefully, she eased herself out from under the bed. The rope on the window was gone. Ambaril probably took it with him. She didn't mind. She quickly went and packed all her weapons, the only thing she took with her to Mirkwood. She went down the silent hallway, ducking into the shadow whenever a servant went by. She reached a door and pulled it open. The smell of the fresh air renewed her will to live. The cool wind whipped passed her, making her golden hair float like a majestic banner. She ran to the stables and found Gwathir pawing the ground impatiently for his rider to mount him. "It has been long, my friend," she murmured stroking his silky mane.  
  
The great stallion snorted and jerked his head at her. She laughed for the first time since she got here and mounted him. "Quickly, to Lothlorien. May the Valor give you wings."  
  
Gwathir reared up and galloped smoothly out the gates of the palace and towards Lothlorien, towards her one love, towards her freedom.  
  
~*~*~In Lothlorien~*~*~  
  
Haldir gazed out towards the dark shadow that was Mirkwood, knowing that Hithiel was somewhere in there, veiled by the shadow of Mordor. Mordor was regaining its power. Attacks were now more frequent and Mirkwood's borders already fell to them. He leapt gracefully from tree to tree and gazed out towards Mirkwood again, hoping with all his heart that Hithiel will come back to him. It had only been a couple of days since she left but it seemed like eternity. Days passed like years. Time was never an enemy of Elves - until now.  
  
Suddenly, Haldir's far-seeing eyes saw a dark figure coming swiftly towards him. He focused on it and strained his eyes to see whom it was coming from Mirkwood. The wind whipped passed the rider and swept back the hood of its cloak and a mass of golden hair cascaded down the rider's back. Haldir recognized her at one. 'Hithiel!'  
  
He jumped out of the tree landing awkwardly. He threw out a hand to regain his balance and he ran towards the rider. Yes, it had to be her. No one else had that slender figure and beautiful hair that was so much like his own. The black stallion raced towards him and stopped at the last moment. "Haldir!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
She leapt off the stallion and into his warm embrace. "You came back," he whispered into her hair. "You came back. I missed you so much."  
  
"Ai, I had to. I can never leave you, Haldir." She pulled back and looked up at his beautiful face. "I love you so much. I will never leave you." And she fell into his embrace once more.  
  
Gwathir, who was circling the young lovers, neighed impatiently. Hithiel looked up and laughed. "Come on, Gwathir. You need some rest."  
  
She started to lead her horse into the Golden Woods but as soon as she set foot inside, a wave of pain swept over her. She cried out and fell to her knees. Haldir was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong, Melamin?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.  
  
"No-nothing," she replied shakily as she was helped to her feet. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizzying after effects.  
  
She tried to walk on into Lothlorien but another wave of pain came over her even greater then last time and she fell to her knees again. She looked up at Haldir, her eyes filled with pain and worry. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
He knelt down gently beside her and pulled her to his lap. He stroked her glossy hair and said, "It's the necklace. It will cause you pain until you go back to the one whom you are bound to." His voice was soft and sad. He knew she had to go back or she wouldn't survive. Each wave of pain will be of greater intensity until she can bear it no longer.  
  
"I will NOT go back to Mirkwood," she gritted out stubbornly. "I don't care about the pain. I will give anything just to be with you."  
  
"As would I, my love but if you don't go back, the necklace will kill you." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "You cannot die. For me."  
  
Hithiel shuddered in his arms as pain swept threw her. 'Curse this collar. Curse Ambaril.' "I know I must return, but I just want to be with you for a little bit longer." She closed her eyes and leaned back into his strong chest. Warm arms encircled her and held her protectively against him.  
  
She knew not for how long she was like that. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her amulet hanging around her lover's neck. She reached up and touched it with two fingers and felt a pulse of magic flow through her arm. The sun had set a long time ago and it was past time to head for Mirkwood. She gently eased her self from Haldir's embrace and called to her horse. "Remember me, Haldir," she whispered.  
  
Haldir only nodded silently, torn at her departure. "Until we meet again." With that she kicked her horse into a gallop that took her away from him again.  
  
She felt a single tear slip down but it quickly got swept away by the wind of her own speed. "Come back to me!" Haldir's final anguished cry faded in the distance but Hithiel heard. 'Always,' she vowed silently.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
He watched as the one thing he loved left him, again. The cry ripped out of him before he could stop himself. He watched until Hithiel was swallowed by the darkness. No stars shone tonight. He sighed and slowly started to go back to his post.  
  
He walked under the fading gold of the mallorn trees for a while, dwelling in his grief until the sound of horse hooves awoke him. 'What? Hithiel?' he raced back to the edges of the western borders and gazed outwards for the second time that day.  
  
Yes, there was another rider approaching. He rode awkwardly as if carrying a heavy burden, his head lolling from side to side, and giving total control to his horse. The horse approached him swiftly and Haldir was able to see who the rider was. It was Legolas, the youngest son of Thranduil.  
  
~*~*~With Legolas~*~*~  
  
"Search all the grounds for Hithiel! Death shall come swiftly you if she should come to harm!" ordered Ambaril.  
  
Legolas smothered a grin. He knew that Hithiel would not linger in Mirkwood. She would make for Lothlorien and he had no intention of making her come back. She deserved happiness in her life. "You," Legolas's head snapped up at the sound of his brother's voice. "You, take a horse and search for her. Don't come back if you don't find her." Ambaril's voice was cold and commanding. Legolas knew that he meant every word so he started to walk towards the stables.  
  
Just as he expected, Hithiel's stallion was gone. He quickly saddled up his horse and kicked it into a gallop. Legolas expertly steered his mount onto the pathway leading to the Golden Woods and gave free rein to his horse. His mount knew this path well and would never do any harm to him. After a while, Legolas fell into the rhythm of the pounding of horse hooves and started to doze.  
  
Legolas was jerked roughly awake when his horse suddenly stopped and reared its proud head into the air, refusing to budge. The white horse tossed its wild mane into the air and reared again. Legolas's azure eyes widened and he unsheathed his white knives. He could see nothing but he trusted his horse when it came to danger. The air was still and quiet but all of a sudden, a twang of a bowstring broke the silence and an orc arrow pierced the air.  
  
Legolas rolled off his horse to avoid it and quickly regained his footing. All around him, orcs jumped out of the trees, swords and spear tips flashing in the dying rays of the sun. The white mount reared high in the air and flailed its diamond-hard hooves at the leading orcs. They fell with their skulls dented by horse hooves. The kingly horse neighed and pummeled at the orcs around Legolas, trying to defend its master.  
  
Legolas was a skilled warrior but he could not hold off an entire army by himself. A shriek of metal against metal sang out over the dark trees of Mirkwood. Legolas barely managed to catch the orc blade with his own. He quickly flung the enjoined blades high. Before the stupid orc could recover from the parry, he barreled in, driving his forehead into its face and then bringing his knee up hard. He danced back. The orc folded, bleating out a strangled oath. The Elven warrior lifted his knives high, swept it down viciously at the back of the orc's neck. Even as he brought the bloody knives up, he kicked another orc down. It stumbled; its arms wind milling as he sought to regain his balance. Before it could get its feet firmly beneath him and its weapon into a guard position, the Elf whirled in a tight, precise circle. The orc fell, its throat sliced cleanly across.  
  
Despite his victories, the numbers were too great for him. As more and more dead carcasses piled up around his feet, he got more and more injuries. An orc sprang at his ankles and tripped the young Prince. Legolas fell with a cry onto his left wrist. It twisted beneath him and there was a sickening crack. He forced the pain away and threw one of his knives at his enemy. It embedded itself deep in the orcs chest and it fell dead.  
  
Legolas fought his way to his horse, knowing that he would never survive if he fought them. The white horse shone like a beacon amid all the foul creatures. Just then, another orc came and buried its knife into his side. A cry came to the fair Elf's lips and he stumbled onto his knees. The orc gloated and went in for the kill but it never touched Legolas. A small but powerful hoof came crashing down on its already disfigured head. Legolas looked at his horse with gratitude. He weakly clung onto its mane and pulled himself up, wincing as pain coursed through his tired limbs. He managed to get on the horse and the beautiful creature tossed his head and galloped away, pushing the foul creatures aside and paving a path to Lorien.  
  
~*~*~In Lorien~*~*~  
  
The horse saw Haldir and turned towards him, galloping swiftly across the forest. It pulled up beside the Guardian and he gasped when he saw Legolas's state. The young prince's elegant hair that was usually so neatly cared for was thrown messily about his shoulders. Dried blood plastered it to his head. His tunic was ripped so that it barely clung on to his slim form, exposing his pale skin marked with knife wounds. His wrist was twisted at an odd angle and blood ran down a cut on his forehead to his chin. Legolas was still beautiful but terrible to behold.  
  
"Haldir," gasped the prince weakly. "I- I- was ambushed." With that, he fell unconscious and slipped off his horse into Haldir's waiting arms.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered. He balanced the lithe form in his arms, careful not to touch the wounds on his back, and ran back into the forest. He sprinted as fast as he could towards the Healers. "RUMIL!" he cried desperately when he reached the pavilion. "RUMIL!"  
  
Rumil stuck his head out the door of his talan. "What?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"It's Legolas! He's injured!"  
  
Rumil's eyes grew wide and finally traveled to the limp body that Haldir was carrying. "Legolas!" he cried in heartbreak. "Is he still alive?" he asked fearfully as he leapt down the talan, not bothering to use the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Legolas?" whispered Rumil passionately.  
  
Legolas's bright azure eyes opened slightly and regarded his friend. "Rumil," he whispered so softly that it almost lost in the wind.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Orcs... and ambush. On the path from here... to Mirkwood..." Each word seemed to cause him a great deal of effort. He opened his mouth to say more but Rumil quickly put a finger to his bow-shaped lips.  
  
"Not now. Rest. You're injured," he said stroking his silken hair.  
  
Legolas's eyes rested on Rumil for a couple of seconds before nodding weakly. "I will leave you in Rumil's care," said Haldir gently handing over the unresisting body to his brother. He rested a hand on Rumil's shoulder and nodded his support. "Take care of him, Brother."  
  
He turned around, his long cloak swishing around him as he made his way to his own talan. No doubt, the Lady already knew about Legolas's arrival and his state. But something that Legolas had said troubled him.  
  
An orc ambush on the path from Mirkwood to Lorien... That was the path that Hithiel was taking! His heart nearly stopped beating. Legolas was one of the greatest warriors of all Middle-Earth. If he barely survived the attack, then Hithiel will have a very small chance of survival. His mind reeled, trying to think of a way to stop her from going on the path. He would not be able to catch her. She had left hours ago. How? How could he prevent this? If she died, then he would die too even if grief did not claim him. His eyes rested on his desk. He thought hard. 'Would Ambaril save her? Does he even care enough to help?'  
  
He had no choice. Only Ambaril can save her now. He whistled a low note to summon one of the messenger eagles. They were specially trained to deliver messages and Haldir did not doubt their speed. A moment later, a gorgeous golden eagle landed on the window of his talan. He quickly scribbled a note to Ambaril, asking for help to save Hithiel from the ambush. He stuffed the note into a leather strap attached to the eagle's talons. "Fly to Mirkwood. And make haste!" he threw her out the window and watched as it flew towards the shadowed realm.  
  
Haldir started to pace back and forth with worry. 'Please let her be alright. Please let her be alive and unharmed.' As he was pacing across his talan, he felt a small throb on his left forearm. He looked at his arm but there was nothing. The skin was a bit redder then his usual pale skin. Haldir looked out the window again, knowing that Hithiel was injured. He would feel everything that she felt. 'Please, Ambaril, help her!'  
  
The sound of wings filled the air and Haldir quickly looked up to see the golden eagle he send with a new message bound to its foot. Haldir ushered the magnificent eagle in and took the message off. He quickly scanned it and his blood ran cold at what he saw.  
  
'I will send out riders to aid your precious Hithiel but for a price. You swore an oath to us saying that the White Lady will also help us. I want you to go and ask her for a potion that will make Hithiel hold no image in her heart but mine, so she would conceive and heir to Mirkwood's throne. Swear that you will do it and bring the potion by the same eagle when it is ready. If you don't, Hithiel will die in the hands of orcs. Her life is in your hands. -King Ambaril'  
  
Sorry that this chapter took so long! I needed some inspiration. I got one vote to make it a sad ending and about four for the happy ending and one vote to make someone, anyone die. Still undecided. Anyways, replies for reviews are below.  
  
DarkCoudSurfer: Uh-uh. Hithiel is mine. Mine! Lol You like her? Thanks for your kind reviews!  
  
Poor Bum: There's your action! Hope that was enough for you. There's more up ahead and MAYBE some slash. Just maybe.  
  
The Llama: Yeah, there's your battle scene. Sheesh. And you say I'M violent.  
  
KeeperOfNenya: Yes, Ambaril should die but he's the main bad guy - besides another one that's gonna come out soon. *wink wink*  
  
Mithithil: Hmmm... That's nice. I guess. Heehee. I like making people evil. Fun torturing readers.  
  
Melia: Thank you!! You're too nice! *hugs* I might do a happy ending... Maybe.  
  
LotrFreak: I'm trying!! This one is nine pages! Happy? I think I'm updating pretty fast for me.  
  
Mellonim: Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! The necklace is the only thing that is holding them together. Without it, Hithiel can escape and never go back to Ambaril again.  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Haldir should have all the good things in the world! He rox!! And should've died in the movie!! *sobs* Peter Jackson sux!!! I'm so sad now!  
  
Miriellar: Oh thank you so much!! I'll try to make this a happy ending but it's gonna get sadder before it gets any better for Haldir. Poor him. Poor Hithiel. Kick Ambaril.  
  
Dudette: I don't think I'm gonna stop anytime soon. *grins* And about the slash, there's gonna be some later but I can't help it! Sorry! That's the way my weird mind works.  
  
Tinuviel88: Nice name. Hey, I updated pretty fast! You try writing it and doing homework at the same time!  
  
Isdule07: You think it should be sad? Hmm... I got some death threats that said if I made it a sad ending they will kill me. Oh well, I'll try to make it as sad as I can just for you. Feel special? You should!  
  
Kaya-chan- Thank you for reading my story! I left a review on yours too.  
  
Aragorns-gurl33- Update soon!! I love your story! And I really like Boromir too now! At least your version of Boromir. Lol Update!  
  
Crazed Reader: Thank you! You're too nice!! *blushes*  
  
Cherryfaerie: Haldir's better!! Lol Just kidding! Legolas is awesome too! Legolas is so cool when he does his sliding move!! *drools* But I get Haldir!  
  
Rlenavampyre14: Don't be prejudiced against bisexuals!!!! That's not nice!  
  
Did I miss anyone? Tell me if I did!! And pLeAsE rEvIeW!!!!!! 


	14. Fate is Cruel

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own Lord of the Rings unfortunately, and I don't know why I even bother putting this up seeing that no one reads it.  
  
Author's Note: Just a heads up warning, there is going to be some violence, angst, and stuff now and the next chapter will have just a little bit of slashy stuff in it. Nothing that serious but just to let you all know. I don't want to be responsible if you all are scarred for life or something.  
  
We Are One  
  
Fate is Cruel  
  
Haldir read and reread the letter. He couldn't believe it! How could Ambaril think about that at a time like this? Hithiel's life was in danger and all he could think about was getting her in his bed. How could he put a price on her life? 'Ai, Valor, why must you be so cruel?'  
  
Haldir's eyes widened with worry as another sharper pain rippled across his back. She wouldn't survive if she didn't get any reinforcements soon. He didn't have a choice. He quickly grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote the following words: 'I swear it.'  
  
The golden eagle took flight again and Haldir watched as it disappeared into the clouds. It was gone. There went the last bit of hope that he had of ever seeing the Hithiel that he knew again. He could not go back on it no matter what. Hithiel would probably hate him for doing that but at least she'll be alive.  
  
With a heavy heart, Haldir slowly went back out his talan, silently cursing at Ambaril for ruining his life. He walked quietly to Rumil's talan where he was tending to Legolas. Haldir climbed the wooden stairs slowly. He was no more than a dark shadow in the fading light of Lorien. He found Legolas lying on Rumil's bed with most of his wounds bound. His golden hair was brushed back behind him and his eyes were closed. A look of complete bliss was upon his lips. Rumil looked up at Haldir's approach and smiled at his older brother. "How is he?" asked Haldir.  
  
"He'll live," said Rumil shortly. He turned back to his Prince and began to caress the beautiful form before him. A gentle smile crossed his features and he planted a small kiss on the sleeping Prince's forehead. He turned back to Haldir. "What troubles you?" he asked, cocking his head innocently, reading Haldir's emotions perfectly.  
  
"Ambaril. Hithiel is on the path that Legolas took when he was ambushed by orcs. She is wounded and needs help but Ambaril won't send anybody unless I promise that I'll give him a potion that will make Hithiel forget me and only love him." The truth ripped out of Haldir before he could stop himself. Tears of hurt and grief streamed down his handsome face. "I had to say that I'll give it to him. She was going to die if I don't," he said through his sobs. "She won't remember me after. I'm lost to her, Rumil. Gone. She won't remember anything! I'll die without her!" Haldir buried his face in his brother's robes muttering all the curses he knew in Elvish for Ambaril.  
  
Rumil was in a complete state of shock. He had never seen his brother cry before unless you counted the time where he had to watch his beloved parents die. Haldir never cried nor lost control over his emotions. It just wasn't right. He tried to think of something to say to comfort his grieving brother but his mind stayed blank. After a while, Haldir's sobs reduced to nothing. He put on the calm mask that he wore most of the time on guard duty. Rumil grabbed Haldir by the shoulder and forced him to meet his eye. "Will you be alright?"  
  
Haldir nodded without saying a word. His eyes were clouded with neither grief nor sadness. He got up and went to the door. "Where are you going?" called out Rumil after him.  
  
"After her," was the only reply he got. Haldir stopped and looked at his brother one last time. "Take care of Legolas, Little Brother." And with that he swept gracefully out the talan.  
  
Outside, Haldir let the cool air sweep over him. The last rays of the sun glanced over him, making him shine out like a god. He had made up his mind. He had to see her one last time before he gave Ambaril the potion. He walked swiftly towards the fields where his horses were kept. He walked absentmindedly and all of a sudden, met with Lady Galadriel. "Haldir," she called out in her misty low voice.  
  
"Yes, milady?" he answered with a respectful bow.  
  
"Some things are just not meant to be. You know of whom I speak of. Hithiel was never meant to be yours. Do not grieve over the past, Haldir. Let her go." The words were spoken with loving care but instead of easing the burden on Haldir's chest, it increased it.  
  
'I will never let her go. As long as I still live, she will always be mine,' he vowed.  
  
The White Lady seemed to have read his thoughts for an amused smile played over her lips. "Trust me, Haldir. There are others. Do not dwell too long in your grief and self-pity for it will destroy the warrior you were meant to be." She took out a silver vial from her long sleeve and handed it over to him.  
  
Haldir took it hesitantly. "It is what you wanted, is it not? A potion that would erase you from her heart and put Ambaril there instead." She gave him a knowing smile.  
  
Haldir bowed low. "Thank you, milady. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."  
  
"You're forgiven, March Warden," she said in her low voice. She turned and walked lightly across the leafy ground, her white mantle dragging behind her like a snake.  
  
Haldir gripped the potion in his fist. 'I could not give it to him. Then Hithiel will still know me.' Those thoughts raced around in his mind, tempting him but his honor would not let him do it. He whistled and summoned the eagle to him once more and put the vial in the pouch. "Once more, my friend." And the eagle took flight, taking with it, the potion.  
  
With a sigh, he walked to the fields. His mare trotted eagerly to him, nosing his pockets for a treat. Haldir stroked her lovingly. Tinuviel was the beautiful mare's name for its fleet-footedness matched Tinuviel's delicate dance. Haldir expertly mounted her and steered her towards the Mirkwood path. He gently held on to Tinuviel's light gold mane with one hand and drew his sword out with the other, ready for the orc ambush. They were not going to get Hithiel. Ever.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
Gwathir carried her swiftly along the path to the dark Elven realm. She longed stay in Lorien with Haldir but she knew she couldn't and for that, she blamed Ambaril. She didn't not think about it for long though. She had to take care of Gwathir who traveled so long without a break. The great stallion's chest was heaving, its coat matted with sweat and dust from travel. She dismounted and led her stallion to a shady spot in the trees. "I'm sorry, Gwathir," she murmured as she untangled a knot in his mane. She tried to brush some of the dirt of his black coat but it was too hard to do without a brush. She sighed and started to walk, leading him by a short rope she kept in the saddlebag.  
  
They walked for a while before Gwathir started to paw the ground. Hithiel dragged him a little but he refused to budge. She looked at her stallion, confused but then her eyes saw the mangled corpse of an orc. She gasped in surprise and surveyed the scene before her. Dead orcs littered the mossy ground, black blood stained the green, and forgotten weapons were tossed aside carelessly. Her eyes widened and she unsheathed her long knives in case there were any surviving orcs. Her sharp eyes saw a faint glitter in the ground and she walked over to it. A bloody white knife was buried up to its hilt inside an orc. She grimaced and pulled the weapon out. It slid free with a sickening squish. She examined the knife. It was gracefully arched, much like her own. Bone-white handle slid into her grip easily, worn with centuries of use. The sharp blade had inscriptions on it and she struggled to read what it said. With some difficulty, she wiped the dried blood of the metal and read, "Utúlie'n aurel Aiya Eldalie ar Atanatari, utúlie'n auré." [The Day has come. Behold, people of the Eldar and Fathers of Men, the Day has come.]  
  
Hithiel's eyes widened with realization when she read it. This knife could only belong to one of great power. One that could only be Legolas. "Legolas," she whispered into the gathering darkness.  
  
But he would never leave such a marvelous weapon in a foul orc unless he was desperate. Her heart filled with worry for the young prince. She carefully cleaned the blade and set it in her saddlebag. She started to lead Gwathir but her mount still won't move. "What's wrong with you?" she asked her mount.  
  
The stallion reared up, its magnificent head thrown up proudly and pawing the air. She turned around just in time to see a spear thrown at her from an innocent looking bush. She rolled to her side to avoid the spear and looked up. The bushes around her seemed to be alive. All around her, more orcs sprang out of them. She wasn't ready for them.  
  
Orcs surrounded her from all directions and she sprang up to avoid a sword. She swiped her long knives from her sheathe on her back and swung it hard at her nearest opponent. The unlucky orc fell but a dozen more came to take its place. The Silvan Elf drew her blades up and lunged at a random orc. The creature blocked the strike with a jerky, yet precise parry. Hithiel flung the enjoined blades high, then pivoted to the side and kicked out hard at the creature's knees. The bone cracked and it fell to its stomach. The Elf brought a knife down in a sweeping backhand and cut its spine.  
  
The orcs around her shrieked with uncontrolled rage and flung themselves upon the warrior. She blocked the high sweeping cut of another sword, then spun back to parry the lunge from an orc who crept up behind her. She dropped low to the ground in a crouch, and then brought down both of them with a deft leg-sweep. She stabbed the first one, then the other creature, before either had the chance to rise. Two more orcs rushed at Hithiel while she was down. She rolled aside once more, and rolled back, bringing the sharp edge of the blade to meet one of its disgusting hairy legs. The Elf leapt to her feet and quickly ended its misery.  
  
The tide of orcs thinned slightly but the Elf was tired. She muscles begged for a pause but her instincts and training overpowered it. Her will to live was too strong. She cut down a few more orcs who were in her way but out of the bushes sprang yet another orc. It brought down the blade on her. Hithiel, who was too surprised to parry, leapt off to one side to avoid it. It didn't quite work. The blade missed her heart but slashed her left forearm, cutting it right to the bone.  
  
Hithiel let out a cry of pain and used her remaining good arm to block deadly blows. She could no longer use her left arm. It hung useless at her side. She was loosing too much blood though to hold out for much longer and the pain was intense. She didn't even want to look at her wound, fearing the worst. Her right arm quickly grew sore from knocking heavy blows aside. She tried to make her way towards her horse to escape the orc army but was unsuccessful. Orcs came at her from every direction. She made as if to run towards it but the orcs closed in around her as if knowing what she was planning.  
  
While her back was turned, an ugly orc buried its sword into her back, cutting into her. It was a shallow cut but it seared with pain. It felt as if she was being branded on her back with a white-hot sword. She stumbled and fell to the bloody ground. She looked up to see a disfigured face jeering at her. With a burst of strength, she kicked up into its groin. An expression of shock then pain flitted across its face. Hithiel used this and quickly buried her dagger into its throat. She ripped it out roughly and let it fall into the sea of orcs. She sprang up and with her remaining strength, rammed herself into the orcs, making a lot of them stumble. She quickly stabbed a couple and ran to her horse unaware of the wounds she was receiving.  
  
Cuts covered her upper body and arms but she paid them no attention. She pulled herself up and kicked him into a fast gallop. Orcs roared angrily at her, shaking their swords and spears at her. She kicked out at those trying to pull her down and started to gallop out of the crowd in which she worked herself into. Suddenly, she heard a loud thunder of horse hooves. She looked up and saw about two dozen armed Elven warriors galloping at her, led by Ambaril and Sayda. Even though she hated Ambaril, she welcomed his presence now.  
  
The warriors rushed the troop of orcs and cut them down easily. Their horses pushed into the black mass, trampling several in the process. Ambaril looked up at her and threw her a cocky grin, cutting the head off an orc. Hithiel was in pain. Cuts covered her fair skin and her left arm was useless and bleeding badly. Her back was cut and the blood plastered her hair to her face. Blood was smeared over her face and her arms. The knives which she used her covered with black blood that burned her hands. Her eyes blurred and she struggled to stay conscious. Her ears heard nothing but the terrible roar of battle all around her.  
  
Then a shrill whinny pierced the air around her. She whipped her head around to the source and saw Haldir rushing into the battle towards her. Her eyes locked with his stormy blue and she fought with renewed strength. Haldir's beauty shone out through the foul darkness of the creatures from Mordor like a beacon of hope. Unfortunately, this also attracted many orcs to him. His sword swiped at the creatures, ending their miserable lives as he pushed his way towards Hithiel.  
  
Hithiel saw none of this though. The last burst of energy flew from her wrist and she fell into darkness. The blood from her arm flowed freely and matted the dark stallion's hair with her blood. Her head dropped onto Gwathir's powerful neck.  
  
Gwathir neighed in alarm. His rider was fallen and he struggled to make his way out of the battle. Trees lined up both sides of the path and there was no way he could jump without making his rider fall. He snapped his teeth at an orc who tried to sink his filthy dagger into his rider. Gwathir laid his ears back and neighed again, nostrils flaring with both excitement and fear.  
  
Haldir heard. He saw Hithiel drop motionless onto her horse and his heart practically stopped beating. 'Don't die on me now, Hithiel!' He turned his horse and struggled to push his way through the crowd but orcs came out of nowhere to cut him off. He was forced to delay and kill them first in order to get past.  
  
He slashed with fury unlike any other. The numbers he eliminated were great but they kept on coming. He realized that orcs on the path were not here by accident. They were there because they were planning a great invasion on Mirkwood. If only Hithiel wasn't there, he would watch Mirkwood get invaded and overrun and gloat as Ambaril fall.  
  
Haldir yelled when the horse carrying Hithiel broke into a gallop. It carried her farther and farther away from him. He desparatly tried to make Tinuviel follow him but she couldn't. Orcs pressed on them and she was surrounded. Haldir tried again to kick her into a gallop but it was too late. He had spent too much time trying to make his mount go that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He had spent too much time gazing after her with worry that he didn't see the dagger coming so when it hit him, pain exploded in his side. He looked down and saw a small dagger buried up to its hilt protruding from his side, right below his ribs. The orc wrenched it out of him roughly and a small cry of pain escaped from his lips. He fell sideways off Tinuviel who let out a terrified whinny before bolting off after Ambaril and his warriors, who left after they saw Hithiel's horse leave.  
  
Pain rolled over Haldir's body and he forced himself to stand up, using his sword to support him. 'I can't die here. Not now.'  
  
He stood up with great effort and swept his sword up and into the chest of another orc. It fell immediately like a puppet with its strings cut. He whirled around to block another blow and turned his parry into a thrust. Another small victory for him but from behind, another orc clubbed his head with the butt of his sword. Haldir swaggered but quickly steadied himself. He swung his weapon around with skill and killed several more before another orc kicked him in the hollow of his knee. He fell on to his knees and tried to get up but fell back under pressure. One more flick of his wrist and his weapon went flying to the ground. Haldir fell and a tall orc went forward, ready to drive its sword into Haldir's heart.  
  
Haldir watched as the blade got closer and closer but just before it hit him, he rolled out of the way and punched the orc. He grabbed his forgotten sword and killed it swiftly, only to fall down again as a knife slashed into his thigh.  
  
He managed to stand up and raise his sword into a guard position as a blade came swinging to meet it. The orcs formed a circle around him and the lead Uruk-hai came to meet the lone Galadrim. Shock coursed through Haldir's arm when the blades met in a ringing clash. He struggled to stay alive. Another blow followed and he raised his weapon over his head to block it, but a knee came at his unprotected chest. The breath was knocked out of Haldir as he bended over in pain. His ribs were bruised, if not broken. Orcs jeered around him and laughed at the fallen warrior. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" cried the orcs all around him in their horrible rasping voices.  
  
The Uruk advanced on the Guardian and kicked him in the face. Blood spurted from Haldir's nose and he fell onto his back, sword still clutched in his hand. The chanting around him grew louder and faster but instead of killing him, as Haldir expected, it kicked the sword from his hand. It skidded over the ground beyond his reach and it lay there shimmering like a jewel amidst all the rubble. Unarmed and helpless, Haldir closed his eyes and embraced the death that fate had given him. He waited for a few seconds but he did not feel the cold steel on his neck. His entire body was seized with pain.  
  
A few more seconds passed by and he opened his eyes. The laughter and chanting stopped. The Uruk held up a commanding hand. It kneeled down in front of Haldir and took his face into his claw like hand. He tilted Haldir's head this way and that and finally stood up. "Bind his hands!" he shouted at the orcs around him. "We'll take him to Mordor and give Sauron a new Black Elf to add to his collection!" Spit flew from his mouth as he shouted his command but the orcs paid no heed. They laughed and jeered at Haldir, making faces at the unresisting warrior.  
  
'No!' thought Haldir. 'I'd rather die then give my life and skill to Sauron.' He struggled to grasp his sword but he was simply too weak. He was dimly aware of orcs tying his hands behind his back. "No tricks now," said a foul voice in his pointed ear. "One more thing and we'll kill you straight."  
  
"Then kill me," whispered Haldir.  
  
The orc laughed. "No, you'll just wish you've never been born." The creature ran a pawed hand down Haldir's muscled chest and to the juncture where the legs met the body. An audible gasp was heard from Haldir and that made the creature laugh even harder. "Yes, my pretty. You know what I mean so be - good."  
  
The ugly orc left Haldir with his hands bound behind his back. He struggled to break the rope but only succeeded in making his wrists bleed. More orcs came and dragged him up but his legs were too weak to support him. He crashed back down onto the bloody floor. And orc slapped him across the face, leaving a red imprint on the handsome face. Haldir didn't even feel it. He was in too much agony already and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~In Mordor~*~*~  
  
Haldir awoke to a terrible stench. His head was pounding and his entire body ached. All the memories rushed back to him and he shuddered. He glanced around at his surroundings and noticed that his wounds were bound and his hands were free. He was in a small dark cell with a single window. He poked his head out the window and looked at the sky. There was nothing. Nothing. Only dark smoke rising up like a serpent. He realized with a jolt that he was unconscious the entire journey to Mordor. 'Mordor.' The name already filled him with fear. He looked up when he heard soft footsteps on the cold marble floor of Barad-dur.  
  
A tall slender figure made his way towards him and when he stepped into the light from a near-by torch, Haldir could see that it was a Black Elf. It still possessed the grace but all beauty of the Eldar was gone. Silently, it unlocked Haldir's cell and spoke on single word: "Come."  
  
Haldir couldn't do anything but follow the sad monstrosity. He led Haldir through a maze of tunnels and finally stopped at a set of double doors. He spoke a single word in the dark language and the doors creaked open. The room was both freezing and burning at the same time. The cold marble floor chilled Haldir to the bones but the heat of Sauron burned his flesh.  
  
The Black Elf led Haldir to the far end of the chamber where there was a huge black throne with its back faced to them. "Master," the Black Elf said. He got on his knees and bowed his head low.  
  
The chair slowly swung around to face the lost Guardian. Haldir gasped when he saw him... or it... His heart filled with fear and he forced himself not to tremble as he looked upon the face of Lord Sauron, Master of the One Ring.  
  
Author's Note: Hmm... It seems like my chapters are getting longer, but sadder. *evil grin* Should I, or shouldn't I? Heehee. Review Review Review or I won't update anymore!!! Ok, I know that a pathetic threat but so what? REVIEW!!! PLZ!! FOR THE SAKE OF HALDIR!!! 


	15. Hell on Earth

Disclaimer: Aye, I don't need to put this. We all know who Lord of the Rings belongs to right? Good.  
  
Author's Note: WARNING: This chapter DOES include violence and some lemon. Nobody reads this but who cares. This chapter should have a higher rating but I don't really wanna change it. Just a heads up for those who can't stand a bit of lemon.  
  
We Are One  
  
Hell on Earth  
  
Haldir willed himself not to tremble as he was forced to behold the Dark Lord. Sauron. The name already was enough to make a brave warrior hesitate in fear. His body had died many centuries ago but his spirit has passed into the body of a Black Elf. Sauron, the one being who threatened Middle- Earth and everything on it. A shudder racked his body and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Look at me," the Dark Lord hissed.  
  
He was like the negative of Haldir. Sauron had a strong frame and shone with evil beauty. He skin was as dark as Haldir's was pale. His dark locks highlighted the Guardian's silver ones. And his eyes. His eyes were a fiery red and filled with hate and loathing for all good on earth. They bored into Haldir's beautiful stormy ones. Haldir reluctantly opened his eyes. He had no choice. The voice was powerful and willed him to obey it.  
  
Sauron slowly stood up and made his way towards Haldir. Haldir thought quickly and when he was a foot away from him, he reached into his boot and withdrew an Elven dagger. In a single sweeping motion, he hurled it towards him. A blur of motion to his left and a Black Elf fell dead. It had ran in between the dagger and his master, ending its own life.  
  
Haldir now looked with unconcealed horror at Sauron. The Dark Lord examined the servant in a casual way and kicked the body aside. "Very impressive, Guardian," he said in a dark but musical voice. "Most would've been begging for mercy. You have spirit but you also need to be taught obedience. A type of obedience you don't learn everyday. Be bad, you will be punished. Be good, and I'll give you a reward. Know that. It will serve you well." He reached down and struck the Galadrim across his handsome face. "You have been bad, Elf."  
  
Haldir fell back in shock more than pain. An angry red flame appeared on his cheek where he had hit him. He got up and glanced at the door behind him nervously. Sauron saw this and laughed. "Don't even try, Elf. I have many uses for you here. I don't intend to let someone as fair as you go so easily."  
  
Haldir tried to shoot him his famous glare but failed. "Are you turning me into a Black Elf?" His voice trembled as he said it.  
  
A mad laughter filled the air and reverberated within the stone chamber. "No, fair one. I have other things planned for you." An evil smile decorated his dark features. "It would be a waste for someone like you to turn into that." He kicked the body again. "Like using silk to wipe your butt. No, my dear Elf, I have more... exciting things for you. I already have enough servants anyways."  
  
As if to prove his point, he called once and half a dozen mindless servants came in and bowed. Sauron nodded at the carcass that was already starting to become stiff. At once, they all lifted the body and carted it unceremoniously away. Haldir watched as they made their way out of the great hall, trying to avoid eye contact with Sauron. The Dark Lord was examining Haldir as if he were a thing. His gaze was so intense and heavy, eyes hooded with hidden lust for the Elf.  
  
Sauron approached the fallen warrior and carrassed his pale face. Haldir tried to shrink away from his touch. It burned his skin. Whenever he touched him, it felt as if there were hot wax smeared over him. His face was burning but his bones were icy cold. Sauron say this and grinned predatorily. "Enjoy it while you can, Elf," he whispered and with that, he grabbed a handful of Haldir's long silvery-gold tresses and pulled it back hard.  
  
Haldir sniffled a cry of pain as his head was tilted back roughly. He felt a hot tongue sliding down his neck. It wandered off to the side and lapped at his delicately pointed ears. Haldir whimpered, whether in fear or desire. His pulse quickened as he felt hands sliding across is chest, the Lord's long fingernails scratching the fabric of his tunic. Haldir's world narrowed. Heat pooled down and he gasped when he felt the wandering hands of his captor slip between legs. The hands stroked him gently while the tongue continued to trail across his neck. His vision grew dim. Nothing mattered now. Only the pleasure that was slowly building up inside of him and the touch of the skilled hands as it quickly brought him to his peak.  
  
A ragged moan escaped the Guardian's lips and brought him back to his senses. His eyes flew open in shock as realization of where he was hit him. He shoved Sauron away from him with all the strength he could muster. His body begged for release but he would not allow it.  
  
Sauron quickly regained his balance and he made as if he were going to kill his prisoner but he thought better of it. He looked at the Elf up and down, licking his lips when his eyes saw the evident bulge in the Elf's tights. He schooled his features and grinned at the shocked Haldir. "I will enjoy breaking you, Elf," he rasped. "I will make you beg for release and for my touch. Then we shall see how strong you are."  
  
Lord Sauron turned his back to Haldir and disappeared through a pair of double doors on the far side of the chamber, leaving him utterly alone. The Guardian nearly fell onto his knees in relief. His body was still aching for release but he would not permit it. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was weak or needy. Flashes of Sauron pleasuring him played out before his eyes but he forced them away. 'Think Hithiel...'  
  
His fingers went instinctively to the jewel around his neck. It still shone with its pure light even at the very heart of evil. All thoughts of Sauron vanished and he was comforted with the familiar memories of the Golden Woods. Haldir closed his eyes and let the memories take place of his horrible surroundings. Hithiel's face shone out among them, lively and determined. 'I just wish I could've seen her face one last time,' he thought brokenly.  
  
At that thought, the images of his homeland faded and his reality hit him again. He fell back upon the freezing marble floor and the stench that burned his nostrils. The People of the Eldar normally weren't sensitive to cold but here at the very heart of all evil, the Eldar's magic failed. The cold seeped through the thin fabric of his tunic and a chill seized his bones.  
  
He was too caught up in his own misery that he didn't notice two servants come in. They took him by the shoulder and arm, dragging him underground, beneath Barad-dur. 'No!' his mind screamed at him. He was a Wood-Elf not a Dwarf! He would not go underground. He struggled frantically but his wounds were not yet fully healed. A flare of pain seared across his body and he crumpled between the two Black Elves. If it weren't for their firm hold on his arms, he would've fallen onto the barren earth of Mordor.  
  
His struggles lessened after his eyes became accustomed to the darkness and he looked around. It was very much laid out like his talan back at home except that it was deep underground and the furniture were dark as if they were seeping with evil. The chamber was huge and a window looked out but instead of seeing freedom and the sky, there were flames. It looked into the dungeons and chambers where Uruk-hais and orcs were made. Haldir closed his eyes as an orc was born from the earth. Its cries echoed for what seemed like eternity and there were sickening squishes as the others dressed it. He reopened them and looked past the orc-production room to where the grown orcs were. To his eyes, they were a flood of vile creatures that didn't deserve to walk on the earth. The army was gathered and silenced. They all held some sort of weapon whether it was a hoe or sword.  
  
Haldir looked at them with unconcealed horror. Sauron was producing an army that would destroy Middle-Earth. Already, he was forming an alliance with the Easterlings, savage-like warriors who bloodied their hands for the joy of it. He tried to tear his eyes away from the grim scene but found that he couldn't. He kept on watching as if being hypnotized by the production of orcs.  
  
When at last he moved away from the wide window, he sat down heavily on the bed and buried his face in his hands. His golden locks hung loosely around his face and he brushed them away impatiently. Having nothing to do, he ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, untangling the many snarls in it. With nimble fingers, he redid the traditional warrior's braid that had fallen out but his hands shook as he pinned them up with a silver clasp.  
  
His eyes darted around nervously as if waiting for an ambush. He hated how helpless he felt at that moment, unarmed and powerless to the Dark Lord. At how his body revealed him to Sauron openly. He was a prisoner. Just another prisoner. He ran to the door and pulled at the handle with all his strength. It would not open. It was locked and wouldn't budge. He pounded at the wooden door in frustration but it only wore him out. Soon he just sat there exhausted both mentally and physically but he would not sleep. His fear would not allow him to dose off even for a minute.  
  
His keen hearing picked up footsteps coming his way. He braced himself for an attack and as soon as the door opened, he clubbed whoever it was at the door on the head with both fists and darted out the door as swift as a mere shadow. His footsteps were light and his foot touched the cold barren floor for a split second before leaping off. Doors and torches whizzed passed him. He knew not where he was headed so he kept on running down the maze- like tunnels making fast decisions, never stopping his desperate race.  
  
He heard a clatter behind him and soon, many heavy footsteps could be heard behind him. Angry roars resonated in the tunnels, making him want to cover his ears. He pumped his legs even harder and rounded a corner to find a long flight of stairs. Without thinking, he raced up the marble steps, never looking behind him. All of a sudden, a tall guard stepped out to block his path. It raised its sword but Haldir was too fast for it. In a blur of motion, he grabbed the sword and made it stab itself in the gut. He pulled the crude weapon from its dying hands and swung it around once more to decapitate it. Normally, he would've scowled and turned his nose up on such a poorly made weapon but this time he was desperate and was willing to use anything.  
  
He kept on sprinting up the steps and finally reached the ground level. He saw the double doors up ahead and he raced towards them, eyes glowing with joy. He ran his shoulder into them, expecting them to open up to his flight for freedom but they didn't. He bounced back hard, stunned. The hard oak doors didn't move at all. He ran his shoulder into them again but it stayed shut. The lights in his eyes were quenched but he refused to give up. He ran into the doors again, not really expecting anything. He raised his stolen sword and started hacking at the wooden doors. Wood chips flew into the air and splinters covered his arms but he was relentless.  
  
The sounds of his enemy approaching behind him finally awoke him from his nightmare and he turned around. Nearly a dozen strongs stood before him, heavily armed. Adrenaline flowed through his veins and all his energy flew to his wrists. He raised the sword effortlessly and sprang into battle, letting out all his frustration and anger. He began to sink into the rhythm of combat; blocking, parrying, and striking were all part of his instincts. He paid little attention to the scratches he received as he cut down his enemy, letting its blood stain the floor.  
  
At last, the last of his foes fell dead. All the energy he felt at the beginning drained out of him. He felt tired and swayed unsteadily on his feet, paying little attention to where he was going. He leaned against the door and pounded on it weakly, desiring his freedom. He lifted his sword again and swung it against the doors. He pushed onto it one last time and collapsed on the floor, head bowed in defeat.  
  
His head snapped up when he heard clapping. Sauron had approached him again with an arrogant smile. 'Like Ambaril... They have so much in common.'  
  
He didn't have time to dwell on that for long because his eyes glowed with fearsome power and turned into slits when he saw his dead servants. "What- Have-You-DONE?!?" he demanded at the tired Elf.  
  
This time Haldir was too tired to show any fear. "I killed them," he replied nonchalantly, examining the orc-sword he held.  
  
He didn't have time to prepare himself as Sauron grabbed him by his hair again and pulled him off the floor. He shoved the Guardian's face close to his. "I see. So you will not sit still. Your spirit still lives so that means I will have to kill it."  
  
Haldir tried not to gag at his foul breath. It smelled of the horrible Dwarven food odor. The Dark Lord still had a good hold on his hair and began dragging him down the stairs again. "No!! Not down there again! Please!" he cried.  
  
The Elf struggled in Sauron's strong grasp but it was no use. He hated going underground into the dark lifeless realm. He was an Elf and belonged in the woods not in a stone enclosure. Underground was hell and a prison for him. He wasn't aware of where he was going since Sauron was dragging him by his hair and all could think about was the pain at his skull.  
  
Sauron opened a door and dragged the struggling Elf inside. Haldir felt a rush of cold air as he entered the room and when he finally cleared all the hair from his face, he saw that is was the dungeon. The one that he saw from his room. The Lord roughly pressed Haldir's face to the wall and chained his hands above him. Haldir tried to twist his head around to see where Sauron had gone behind him but he couldn't.  
  
His breath got stuck in his throat when he felt a cold blade press upon the pale column of his throat. The knife glided smoothly back and forth across his neck. Haldir's entire body tensed as a small river of blood appeared on his flawless skin. Sauron lifted the knife and slowly licked the blood off the dagger.  
  
Haldir nearly sighed in relief. Nearly. But just as sudden, the knife that was pressed to his neck now slashed through his tunic. The Lord quickly tore the fabric off Haldir's body, exposing his well-muscled body and the straight back of the proud archer. Haldir tensed once again as a hand wandered across his back and was glad that Sauron could not see his face. It was red with shame and embarrassment. He felt a wet tongue slide along his spine and in between his shoulder blades, making wet circles on his back. He bit back a moan of desire but inside he was filled with guilt and disgust. 'I do NOT want him! This isn't right!'  
  
The tongue left him and so did the hands. Haldir visibly relaxed his taunt muscles as the Lord left him. Suddenly, a whistle pierced the air and a whip landed on the archer's back it a loud crack. Haldir bit back a cry of pain as it flared across his injured back. Soon it was reduced to a dull ache but then another one landed on his back. He bit his lower lip until it bled. His fingernails dug into the wall in pain. He could feel his own sticky blood drip down along his back. The pain rippled across his back and set his very muscles on fire. Another blow fell across his back and he let out a cry of pain. "None of that now," the Dark Lord mocked. "One whiplash for everyone of my servants that you killed. Remember my words earlier?" Crack! "Be good and get a reward. Be bad and - " Whiplash! " - and you will be punished."  
  
Haldir winced and tried not to cry out when another cruel blow struck his back. He gritted his teeth and was determined not to show any more weakness. Tears sprang into his eyes as his punishment continued but he refused to let them fall. After the twelfth blow fell on him, he heard the whip being discarded. His back was on fire and it hurt to even move his arm. 'At least it's over,' he thought through his pain-fogged mind.  
  
But it wasn't over. It was just the beginning. His body went tense again when he felt the dagger slide along the inside of his thighs. He willed his body to keep still as to not anger Sauron more. The dagger slid higher up and with one quick motion, he slashed apart his leggings. Haldir's face flushed a deep shade of red as he was revealed to him and was disgusted when he heard a sigh from behind him. He tightened when he felt a hand caress him and tried to buck away. A ringing slap reprimanded him and he closed his eyes in pain and embarrassment.  
  
The dagger was there again. The cold blade stoked his butt cheeks and slowly inched its way over to the entrance of his body. A shudder ripped through his body as the cold steel brushed against his puckered opening. Sauron saw this and grinned. He deliberately brushed it over a few times, gloating as the strong warrior cow beneath him.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes, trying to block it out but he couldn't. It was like being trapped in a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. He heard the metallic clang of steel against stone and knew that the weapon was being discarded. 'Now what?'  
  
He didn't have to wonder for long because soon, he felt something blunt and hard press against him, pinning his chest to the cold wall. 'No! Not this! Oh, Valor, why me?!'  
  
Intense pressure. Then pain. Lots of pain. He had no preparation. He felt himself rip as the Lord filled him with one thrust. A scream escaped his lips as the thing behind him groaned in pleasure. Haldir's eyes fluttered shut. 'This is not right! Why me?!'  
  
He felt pain with every movement as Sauron continued to pump behind him. He was relived when it was over. He felt the Lord's sweat clinging on to him like virus and his heavy body leaning on his until it stopped trembling. Haldir's eyes were squeezed shut, praying that he would go away and the torture would be over. A heavy burden seemed to be lifted when Sauron stood up again. He gently brushed a hand over Haldir's silken hair and sighed contently.  
  
"Be good, my little Elfling," he said in his dark silky voice. His pointed tongue flicked out at Haldir's ears once more before leaving him.  
  
Haldir gasped in relief when he finally left but his ears burned in embarrassment when he realized he was still unclothed. The cold air of the dungeon brushed his skin teasingly making the Guardian shudder. The coldness nipped at the cuts on his back and he lowered his proud head. Only then did he realize that he still had the amulet. Sauron had missed it. The halo around it radiated warmth into his tired limbs and he fell asleep with images of his homeland... and Hithiel.  
  
Hello! Long chappie, eh? I warned twice so if you're scarred for life, it's not my fault. Poor, poor Haldir... Be nice to him and review. Please? 


	16. In Dreams

Disclaimer: Tolkien is a genius. All geniuses are dead. Therefore, I cannot be a genius.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the song In Dreams by Enya from The Fellowship of the Rings soundtrack. That's all I got to say for this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
We Are One  
  
In Dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When the cold of winter comes, Starless night will cover day. In the veiling of the sun, We will walk in bitter rain. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black. Everything was black. She turned in a full circle looking for something. Something that she needed to find but she didn't know what. Her hands groped blindly in the darkness. She stumbled and fell, hair cascading down her face. She stood up again and continued her search for it. In the distance she saw the bold outline of a figure with a golden halo. She ran towards it, knowing in her heart that it was Haldir. It had to be Haldir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ But in dreams, I hear your name. And in dreams, We will meet again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she closed the distance, the figure turned to her; his face was veiled by the liquid gold of his hair. She cried out his name but no reply was heard. She reached up and brushed his hair away from his face, waiting to see the face that she knew and loved. 'Haldir,' she whispered longingly into the darkness.  
  
But it was not he. As she swept back the beautiful golden hair, she saw. Him!  
  
'NO! Saes! Please no! Saes! Saes!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hithiel's emerald eyes snapped open and she sat up violently in her bed. "SAES!!" she screamed into the cold stone chamber of Mirkwood.  
  
Her eyes were wide with fear and she was drenched in cold sweat. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself. 'Just a nightmare. It's just a stupid nightmare.'  
  
A sharp knock on the door got her attention. "Milady, are you alright?" a sleepy voice asked.  
  
She recognized the voice as one of her servants. "Fine," she answered more to herself than the servant. "Fine."  
  
She fell back onto the bed and for the first time, noticed her wounds. Her left arm that was badly injured during the battle was bandaged and throbbing because of her sharp movements earlier. Her back was also sore and covered in bandages. Pearly white scars decorated her forearm but she didn't pay attention to those. Elves don't leave scars. They will fade in a couple of days.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to get in a few more hours of sleep but as soon as she did, images of her nightmare came back to haunt her. She saw the figure with the golden hair that looked so much like Haldir but as soon as she saw his eyes, she knew it wasn't him. Haldir's eyes that were a stormy blue-gray color were replaced with burning red slits. Sauron's eyes. Red eyes that showed nothing but hatred. It was wreathed with flames and burned her. Those eyes looked at her from Haldir. She knew it wasn't Haldir but she couldn't forget it. 'It can't be Haldir. It just can't. He's too proud to turn into one of them. He can't.'  
  
She rolled over again but the image of Haldir with Sauron's eyes kept haunting her. She instinctively reached up to her neck to touch the amulet that use to hang there but her fingers grasped nothing but air. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something. Anything than Sauron's eyes.  
  
Maybe it was her imagination but she thought she felt fire creeping along her back. The fire turned into a dull throb as it faded but soon another one flared up. Her injured back was an angry shade of red as it continued. A moan of pain sprang to her lips her back burned with an unknown flame but it soon turned icy cold. She felt pain throughout her body as a shudder ran through her.  
  
Hithiel sat up in her bed, unwilling to sleep any longer. She ran her hand through her unruly silver tresses in frustration. 'What's wrong with me? I can't be sick and I'm not imaging this.'  
  
Then it hit her. She was bound to Haldir and would feel all the pain he felt. 'Please let him be alright and in good hands, please, Valor.'  
  
She winced again as pain washed over her body again, seizing her muscles and setting them on fire. Hithiel wrapped her arms around her to still her quivering form. As soon as it was over, she leapt out of bed and quickly changed into her tunic, smiling in grim satisfaction that the royal household disapproved of them and called it 'man wear.'  
  
She was careful not to over use her left arm that was still weak from the injury as she strapped her long knives to her back. She grabbed a small throwing dagger from a dresser and hid it in the folds of her tunic. Hithiel reached for her bow and arrows but they were not there. Frowning slightly, she checked her saddlebag but her hands met with unfamiliar steel. Slowly, she drew them out and realized they were Legolas's daggers that she found. It glittered like a jewel, catching the first rays of the sun in the early morning.  
  
Carefully, she wrapped the marvelous weapon in cloth and slid it into an empty sheathe. She walked lightly out of her chamber and into the silent hallway. Nobody was awake yet at that hour. She was but a mere shadow slipping through the palace of Mirkwood like a fleet-footed deer through the meadows.  
  
She found the entrance hall in no time and grabbed the familiar handles, pulling. But it didn't open. Of course! It would be locked now. She silently berated herself for not thinking of that earlier. Ambaril will have the key, she thought. He has to.  
  
She ran silently down the hallways again and found his chambers with no problem. It was the grandest room in the palace, not counting the throne room. She pressed her ear against the wooden door softly before walking in.  
  
The room was breathtakingly beautiful, covered with draperies of a lush green color with intricate designs on it, a handsome wooden desk and dresser with gold lining, even the carpet was a pale gray-green hue that was so spongy that her foot sank down to the ankles as she walked. She hesitantly walked, or bounced because of the carpet, to the side of Ambaril's bed.  
  
She looked upon the face of the sleeping King and recalled memories of Ambaril before when they were lovers. The delicate innocence of his youth was upon his face, golden hair spread out behind him like an angel. Despite all that he had done to her, she still had to smile as she looked upon Ambaril with his carefree innocence. She reached out a hand to brush some strands of hair away from his face but quickly recoiled as if she had been struck.  
  
She remembered why she was there and her eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for a glint of metal that would lead her to her freedom and Haldir. She saw nothing so she went over to the dresser, carefully pulling out the drawers, searching for it. She had searched almost all of them before she felt a warm hand on the back of her neck. She froze, knowing she was caught. "So now you come to me, my fair Bereth," he cooed into her ear. It was a statement not a question. [Queen]  
  
Hithiel swallowed before turning to face him. His arrogant smirk was gone and replaced with an almost tender smile. But her eyes were drawn to the keys attached to his belt. His golden hair hung loosely around his face, reminding her of Haldir. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly gently caressing her face.  
  
"Keys," she stammered quickly, unable to form coherent thoughts. "I was-" the rest was lost as a soft mouth covered hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss.  
  
He pulled away slowly after awhile, looking for her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly and she flushed a light shade of pink. Ambaril grinned, completely unlike his usual self. Hithiel looked down, avoiding his eye, her mind racing. 'No, this is wrong. I belong to Haldir now.'  
  
A flash of pain went through Ambaril's eyes but he quickly hid it. "You still love him," he said softly.  
  
A nod was his rely. He gently put his arms on her shoulders and made her look up. "How can I win your love again?" His voice was so soft and almost heart-breakingly pitiful.  
  
Hithiel shook her head, silver hair swaying down her back. "Nay, there is nothing. You always had my love but only Haldir could truly have my heart." Her fingers briefly touched the blood-red jewel fastened around her neck. "This only binds my body to you but I am also bound to Haldir by blood. Nothing can change that."  
  
Ambaril sighed and dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry, but you must understand. Mirkwood needs an heir to the throne. I cannot let you leave without one," his eyes were pleading and desperate.  
  
Hithiel's head snapped up and she glared at him. "I knew this had something to do with it! Understand me now; I will NOT produce an heir. Ever. You might as well get a new Queen." And with that, she strode out of his chamber, fuming at how he tried to act all nice to her to try and get her to give him an heir.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, she laughed softly and produced the keys that she had stolen from him when he was kissing her. She ran back to the main entrance and unlocked the door, discarding the keys on the floor where Ambaril will find it later. She stepped out into the sunrise and smiled lightly. She stood there for a while, enjoying the cool morning breeze until she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around and saw Ambaril, fully dressed in this 'King robes.'  
  
"I know you want to go back to Lothlorien," he said as he approached her in a leisure pace. His arrogant tone was back and his nose was stuck up in the air again. "But you have forgotten something." He lightly tapped the jewel around her neck and Hithiel remembered her last attempt. "You cannot leave Mirkwood without my permission," he said with a smirk.  
  
Hithiel glared daggers at him and her fist closed around the hated jewel. It pulsed angrily in her fist but she cared not. She tried for the umpteenth time to pull it off. The golden band still held strong. She lifted her chin, "Release me." All her anger, frustration, and coldness were poured into those two words. Even Ambaril flinched when he heard it.  
  
"And why should I? If I release you, you will never come back. Besides, I don't like Haldir, and I don't think you will like him very much either when you hear what he did," he said smugly.  
  
"What did he do?" demanded Hithiel with a flash of anger in her glowing eyes.  
  
Ambaril produced a small glass vial that Haldir sent him to give to Hithiel. The potion that would erase Haldir from her heart. He shook the vial gently, letting its contents slosh against the glass. "Very much like aphrodisiacs, only stronger. From Haldir's own hands too. What do you have to say to that?"  
  
Hithiel's glance strayed to the small vial and she bit her lip. Haldir couldn't have given it to him. Why would he? Doubt crept into her mind like poison. "I don't care," she managed. "Just release me."  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
Hithiel completely lost it. She started yelling herself hoarse at him. "I don't care if you're King! You don't mean anything to me! Nothing! I am not going to give you an heir so deal with it and find another! You disgust me! You don't care about anybody but yourself! You're such a pig! Do you care about anybody else? I don't think so! Probably not even your only blood related younger brother! Legolas! He could be lying injured somewhere! Do you even care about your own family?! Legolas! Your brother! He could be dying!" While she was yelling, she slapped the glass vial out of his hands so that its contents spilled over the marble steps. Ambaril's eyes blazed with fury but she cared not.  
  
She took a deep breath, having said that and probably have the country of Mirkwood heard it too. 'Good thing too so when they see him, they will no who the pig-of-a-king is.' Her voice was loud and sharp like a whip. "Your own brother! Will you do nothing?" She fastened an accusatory gaze on him.  
  
Ambaril shifted uncomfortable and looked away. "What are you talking about? Where is Legolas?" Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his younger brother for three days.  
  
Hithiel glared at him and whipped out a dagger from her sheathe. Ambaril backed away, thinking she was going to strike. "Look at this," she snarled. "Do you recognize it? It is one of Legolas's white knives. I found it buried in an orc on that path that day when you came. Legolas will never leave his weapon in a foul beast unless he was desperate. You know this. He cares for his weapon more than any Elf I know. It is unlike him to leave one of his white knives in an orc."  
  
Ambaril took the knife from her with shaking hands. His eyes grew wide as he examined the script on the blade. It was indeed Legolas's. He tore his eyes from it and stared at Hithiel. "Where is he?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Hithiel laughed coldly. "Now you know why I wanted to leave. He could be anywhere. Wounded, injured, or even dead. How should I know when you keep me in that cave?"  
  
"Let's go," he said, turning to walk to the stables.  
  
"Let's?" asked Hithiel.  
  
"Now! You are right. Legolas is my brother and he could be injured somewhere. Let's go!" A hint of urgency was in his clear voice.  
  
"You're forgetting something," she said pointing to the jewel.  
  
Ambaril sighed and relented. He walked over and brushed his finger over the glittering red. Hithiel looked down and tugged at it. The golden band loosened slightly but didn't come off. "Don't even think about it," Ambaril warned. "As soon as Legolas is back, I'll reverse it."  
  
"What about Haldir?" she asked.  
  
Ambaril stiffened visibly at the mention of his name. "What about him?" he asked not really caring.  
  
"He's being tortured somewhere. He needs help! Send your soldiers to Mordor. Free him!" her voice was racked with anguish.  
  
Ambaril laughed at this. "Why should I? When he is gone, I don't have anything to worry about." With that he walked away leaving her speechless.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When the seas and mountains fall, And we come to end of days ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His body was racked with pain when he awoke. The cold air hit his naked body making him shiver. He had lost all sense of touch in his arms that were still chained above him and the coldness was numbing his body. Memories of what happened yesterday plagued him and would not allow any restful sleep. The shame of being held prisoner racked his mind. He would've died of grief a long time ago from being violated but if he died, so would Hithiel. He drew his strength from the thought that she was alive and will come to his aid.  
  
He felt dirty and unworthy of her now. Sauron's seed has been passed into him and it made him want to throw-up. He needed to wash the invisible coat of filth that now covered him. Haldir wanted to die. He really did but the thought of Hithiel was the only thing that kept him from it. She was his greatest treasure and greatest burden. She made him keep himself alive but he wanted to die because he was not worthy anymore. He didn't want to live anymore. The light was quenched from his eyes and left it dull. He was nothing more than a mere shadow of the great warrior he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the dark, I hear a call, Calling me there I will go there, and back again ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He silently pleaded to Valor that Hithiel will come for him. She was his only hope now. He could never escape Barad-dur on his own. Sauron will always find him and his weakness. He bowed his head in defeat, mumbling all the Elvish curse words he knew at Sauron. 'Hithiel, please hurry.'  
  
He did not doubt her. He knew that she would come for him. The last words he said to her were 'Come back to me,' and even though her reply was faint, the wind bore the message to him. He heard what she had said and believed in it.  
  
'Always.'  
  
Oh my God, all you reviewers are so awesome! I can't believe I got over 160 reviews! Oh man. I love you all! *hugs* Anyways, replies are below. I don't do replies to reviews in every single chapter. Just when I feel like it! Oh yeah, question: Aragorn, Faramir, or Eomer? Pick one. I won't say what it is for but they will be the semi-bad/good guy. Confusing I know. ^-^  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul-Yes, our poor beloved Haldir is being tortured! *turns away in shame* I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It was so tempting and my friend wanted some slashyness.  
  
Aragorns-gurl33-I think the slash demon got me. I'm sorry but that's the way my very perverted mind works! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, Katy!! Yay! Happy! You can call me Christy instead of Eruinichil. Eruinichil is too hard to type. Lol  
  
The Llama-Get use to it cause there's gonna be more where that came from! Lol A LOT more! The three levels are Citrus, Lime, and Lemon with Citrus being light and stuff like mine to full scale Lemon. Very graphic. I never tried writing that-yet.  
  
Isdule07-Poor, poor Haldir. But I like slash so I guess I made Sauron slashy! Yay! Slash! Did you watch Matrix Reloaded? There was a similar line like it. That's where I got the idea! *grins*  
  
LotrFreak-Yes, I shall torture Haldir because u didn't review! Muahahaha!! Hehe Don't worry, I WILL continue! Thanx!  
  
DarkCloudSurfer-Don't worry! If I decide to make it a happy ending, he will get free. That is IF I make it a happy ending.  
  
KeeperOfNenya-I'll try to make it happy for you later but right now, it's gonna be all angst for a while.  
  
Mithithiel-YOUR Haldir? Me want Haldir too!! *Tug-o-War with Haldir*  
  
Tinuviel88-Yesss! Haldir is prisoner until I get more reviews!! *evil laughter* 


	17. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings goes bye bye because it doesn't belong to me. Now I'm sad.  
  
Author's Note: WARNING: A bit of slash but not as bad as last time ok? Good. I've also started a new fic called Twilight of the Elves so if you like Haldir/Legolas stuff, you should check it out. Anyways, next chapter!  
  
We Are One  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
"You are broken, Guardian," a haunting voice whispered into Haldir's ear. "Surrender yourself to me. Do not torture yourself like this. Who knows? Maybe it could by a more pleasurable experience."  
  
Haldir turned his head away from the taunting voice. He knew that they were empty lies but they were tempting all the same. He longed for his torture to be over. For the past few days, he knew nothing but pain. After the sessions, the Dark Lord would always leave his abused body hanging there in the cold dungeon with the knife there reminding him who was in control.  
  
Haldir's magnificent body was now thin and his hair had lost its luster. The beautiful blue eyes that flashed emotions dimmed like a candle in the wind. The only thought that kept him from ending his life with his own hands was Hithiel. She was the only thing that kept him sane. The unspoken promise was enough to know that she didn't forget.  
  
"I do not surrender so easily," Haldir said defiantly. His rich voice was raspy and filled with pain. "Take me if you desire but I won't give it."  
  
The lips on his skin froze for a second before continuing its administrations. "And I will take you, little one, do not worry. Your words are braver than your actions," he said as he eyed his arousal.  
  
Haldir's face flushed again. "No," he panted as felt fingers stroke it experimentally.  
  
There was no use trying to contain the fires of his own passion as it engulfed him completely. His fingers dug into the stone as he closed his eyes. He felt his rising desire grow and he had to bite back a moan as a shudder seized him. His muscles were no longer under his control. They tightened when he had reached his climax, when he tottered along the edge of his release. He almost cried out as the hated fingers withdrew.  
  
Sauron watched this with a wide grin upon his dark face as the warrior crumbled beneath his touch. But something nagged him. He still couldn't get into his mind. Usually the minds of his victims were the first things that would surrender, but not this Elf. Something prevented him from breaking into his mind. This angered him. He wanted to be totally in control. He wanted his playthings open to him without a will of their own.  
  
"You're broken, Elf," he whispered again. He could feel his captive's heat radiating off his muscle bound body. His breath was coming out in short pants. "Open up to me."  
  
He tried once again to delve into the mind of the warrior but something blocked him. He could not understand what was happening and did not yet know the power of the amulet.  
  
Haldir shook his golden head wildly, refusing to show any more weakness.  
  
"I see," purred the Dark Lord. "You are restless. We'll see how it is before you break."  
  
Sauron left Haldir to his very troubled thoughts as he left the dungeon rooms, still fuming about how he wasn't able to see his mind. Why? It made no sense to him. No one could last that long unless there was magic on them but he didn't sense any on his captive. It didn't matter. Soon, he would break him completely. No one ever escaped him.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
Her mare broke into a steady trot, following the whites in front of her. Ambaril had taken Sayda, his guard along with them to find Legolas. Gwathir tossed her dark head nervously as she approached the battlegrounds. Slain orcs littered the ground and weapons were scattered. Hithiel leapt gracefully off her mount as she approached the fallen foes, her eyes darting for some clue of where Legolas was.  
  
Ambaril, who rarely showed an interest in anything, shifted threw the corpses with a distasteful look on his face. "What's that?" asked Ambaril, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.  
  
"What?" asked Hithiel, turning her head to see what he was pointing at.  
  
Her eyes caught a faint glitter among the dark bodies and she walked to it. She shoved aside an orc and saw an Elven sword, crafted by the Galadrim. With trembling hands, she picked the weapon up. The sword was shaped like a 'S' with intertwining vines carved on the blade. The guard had a thin sheet of gold hammered into it, giving it a soft glow. Hithiel was so entranced by the beauty of the weapon that when Ambaril walked up silently behind her, she nearly dropped the sword.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to face him with a sorrowful look in her eyes. "It's Haldir's."  
  
To her great disgust, Ambaril broke into a grin. "So where's the body?"  
  
Hithiel gasped and nearly beheaded the arrogant king as she swung the blade at him in her anger. Unused to the weight of the sword, she missed him by millimeters. Ambaril ducked and stepped back. He pulled out his own sword just in time to block a heavy blow to his head. "If he dies, so do I," she snarled.  
  
Their weapons slid down near the guard, caught in a deadlock. Hithiel was weaker but her anger lent her strength. Ambaril's eyes grew wide as she pressed on even harder. "Stop!" he cried out desperately. "We'll never find Legolas like this."  
  
Heaving, Hithiel relented and slid her blade off his with a metallic clang. 'Only for Legolas's sake,' she thought. She looked around for a sheathe to put the blade into but found none. She wouldn't dare to put the shining blade into a foul orc sheathe so finally, she took off her cloak and wrapped it around the blade so it wouldn't cut her when she handled it.  
  
She bound the weapon to the side of her black mare before she mounted and without a word, started riding for Lothlorien. She heard the hoof beat of the King's Mearas as he followed her to the Golden Woods.  
  
Her heart leapt to her throat as she closed in on the golden mallorn trees that only grew on Lorien and the West. The Silvan Elf felt the presence of the trees as she got nearer. Their voices spoke of sorrow and an unknown fear that spreads from the East. Several leaves shook free of their branches and the pale gold leaves drifted towards the riders as if in welcome.  
  
Hithiel slowed her mare down to a walk as she passed into the borders of Lorien and expertly guided it towards the pavilion where most of the Elves lived. The Elves moved aside to let the Mirkwood riders through as they passed. Hithiel searched the faces of all the Elves as she passed them, trying to find either Haldir of one of his brothers.  
  
"Hithiel!" A clear voice pierced the air and she whipped her head around towards the source.  
  
An Elf dressed in light gray stepped forward with his hood thrown back, pale gold hair shimmering with every movement. Hithiel recognized him as Orophin, the one who got wounded. He shoved his way through the crowd towards her, not caring that he was receiving annoyed stares from all sides. "Hithiel," he shouted again.  
  
She smiled as he reached her. She quickly dismounted and grasped his arm in warrior's greeting. "Where is Haldir?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't seen him for three days. He wasn't at his watch post or his talan. Do you have any idea where he could be?"  
  
Grimly, she gave him the bundle containing Haldir's sword. She watched as his expression changed from curious, to shock, to horror as he unwrapped the bundle. "Where did you get this?" he demanded, fear clouding his eyes.  
  
"It was left on the ground, covered by an orc." She quickly explained the ambush that was laid there.  
  
When she finished, she noticed that Orophin's features were clouded with fear. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.  
  
"This sword was a gift from the White Lady," he said. "It was his treasure. He never lets anybody touch it. He never even let me handle it and I'm his brother. It was his most precious possession. He would never give it up. Now that it's here, it makes me think as if he's--"  
  
"Dead?" finished Hithiel. Wordless nod. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "He is not dead. Not yet. If he were dead I would know. I would also die."  
  
A light of hope sprang into Orophin's eyes but it was soon clouded over with worry again. "I fear for him," he whispered. "Without Haldir, I am nothing. We've always been a threesome. Always. If he goes then--"  
  
Hithiel shook his shoulder gently, waking him from his grim reverie. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise." But even as she said that, doubt crept in. How does she know nothing is going to happen? She was powerless to stop anything at that moment.  
  
A loud exaggerated clearing of throat was heard behind her. She looked up to the stern face of the King. "We should get going. We're not here for Haldir. I thought you cared about Legolas."  
  
"I do!" she protested.  
  
"Legolas?" asked Orophin from behind. "He's with Rumil. He rode here with severe injuries and Rumil has been taking care of him."  
  
"Where are they?" Ambaril asked.  
  
Orophin waved a hand and beckoned for them to follow. He led them to a small talan and gracefully leapt up the stairs. "Rumil?" he called.  
  
No answer. Shrugging, he opened up the door to the talan and peered inside. His pale face took on a pink tinge as he quickly withdrew. "Umm... why don't you first... rest for a while. You must be tired from your journey."  
  
Ambaril and Hithiel both raised an eyebrow at the blushing and stuttering Guardian. "What?" asked Ambaril impatiently.  
  
Ignoring Orophin's loud protests, he flung open the door of the talan and strode in, followed by Hithiel. Inside, Legolas was sleeping comfortably within Rumil's loving embrace. Hithiel grinned as she looked at the shocked face of the King, which had turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
Hearing all the commotion, Rumil sleepily opened his eyes. His electric blue eyes grew wide as they scanned over the forms of his brother and the pair of royalties. He flushed and quickly leapt out of the bed. He grabbed a discarded tunic and quickly pulled it over his muscled chest as he faced the three. In the bed, Legolas moaned at the loss of body heat and opened his eyes, struggling to focus on the forms. "Rumil?" he muttered incoherently.  
  
"Legolas!" a sharp voice snapped through his sleep-fogged brain. Then he rounded on Rumil. "What were you doing with him?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing, Your Highness! Noth--" The rest of the sentence was lost as a palm flew to connect with his cheek.  
  
Rumil's hand flew to his face, a red mark evident on his perfect Elven complexion. There was a cry of outrage and Legolas leapt out of the bed to Rumil's side. Slim fingers brushed the spot where his brother had struck. Legolas glared at Ambaril. "What was that for? He saved my life and that's how you repay him?"  
  
"He JUST saved your life? Anything else?" Ambaril taunted.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed as his younger brother blushed. "You know the laws of our country, Legolas," he said sternly.  
  
"I don't care," the smaller one replied defiantly.  
  
Ambaril sighed and grabbed him by the wrist. "Put on some clothes," he said eyeing his bare chest and loose tights. "We're leaving," ignoring his mews of protests.  
  
He dragged the struggling young Prince towards the door. "Rumil!" he screamed desperately but he only shook his head sadly.  
  
Ambaril turned to find Hithiel blocking the exit. "Step aside," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No," she said coolly. "You've already separated me and Haldir. Now you want to control another's life?"  
  
"This is none of your business."  
  
She raised an elegant eyebrow and glanced quickly at Rumil who was staring longingly at Legolas. "No, it isn't. But it isn't yours either. What's wrong with Rumil? Why can't they be together?"  
  
Rumil threw her a look of gratitude. Orophin, who was standing there quietly moved over to his younger brother and watched the battling royalties. Legolas squirmed and finally broke Ambaril's grip. The young prince went immediately to Rumil's side.  
  
"You lose, Ambaril," she said.  
  
Ambaril turned red. "You are banished from the kingdom of Mirkwood!" he yelled at Legolas who just stared straight ahead. "You can never go back!" Then he rounded on Hithiel. "Come!"  
  
She shook her silvery head. "Not until we find Haldir."  
  
"No!" he said sharply.  
  
"Fine." She turned to the trio. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"We will," they said in one voice.  
  
"There you see? Legolas is no longer a part of Mirkwood therefore you cannot control him. We are a kin. No one gets left behind." She turned to Legolas and the brothers. "We ride for Imladris at dawn."  
  
~*~*~With Ambaril~*~*~  
  
Ambaril glared at the four of them. He longed to kill the brothers and Haldir. Without them, there wouldn't be a problem. His fingers twitched unconsciously but he willed himself to be still. Throwing them a final glare, he stalked out of the talan. He found Sayda waiting patiently outside. With a smirk, he approached the Elf.  
  
"Sayda!" he commanded.  
  
She looked up. "Yes, milord?"  
  
"Ride with Hithiel and the others. They will try to find Haldir and when they find him, kill him." He pressed a jewel-encrusted dagger into her skilled hands. "Kill Haldir. Do not fail."  
  
"As you wish, milord."  
  
Hehe. Another awful cliffy. Shame on me. Anyways, review! Actually I don't even need to say that because you peoples are so awesome! Cya in da next chapter! 


	18. End of All Things

Disclaimer: *Grabs Haldir* Mine! Tolkien can have the rest of his book. I wanna keep Haldir!  
  
Author's Note: The end is coming. *sobs* All good stuff must come to an end but I don't wanna! You reviewers are so awesome! I luv you all! Anyway, if you want to read something sad, check out my other fic, Bittersweet Revenge. Ok, ok enough rambling. On with da chapter! Woot!  
  
We Are One  
  
The End of All Things  
  
"As you wish, milord," answered the skillful warrior.  
  
Ambaril's lips curved into a smile. He was finally going to be rid of that troublesome Haldir. After that, Hithiel will be all his. She'll probably be mad if she finds out but it will be worth it. 'That is..... IF she finds out,' he thought with a grin.  
  
"Do not fail me, Sayda," he said to her before he left the guard. He swung up onto his white mount and galloped off out of the Golden Woods.  
  
Sayda stood there for a few minutes, her fingers exploring the length of the jewel encrusted dagger that he had left her with. A shining green emerald was inlaid at the hilt of the dagger, making the entire blade shine with an eerie green light. Ancient ruins covered ever inch of the blade. She looked up quickly and hid the weapon when she saw the four golden Elves approach.  
  
"Milady," she said with as much dignity as she could muster. "Forgive me for my past behavior." She winced as she remembered how Hithiel had humiliated her in front of the court. "I wish to repay you by helping you find this Haldir of yours. You need as many warriors as possible for the Dark Lands are heavily guarded these times."  
  
Sayda looked up at her Queen. Hithiel had furrowed her brows and looked at her with interest and suspicion. "It's true," butted Legolas beside her. "We need as many Elves as possible. We know not the ways of the enemy nor where Haldir is being kept. Sayda is a skilled warrior and she has always been loyal."  
  
"Ok," Hithiel agreed finally. She still didn't fully trust the new change in Sayda but what they said made sense. She would need fighters.  
  
Inside, Sayda smirked at how they were falling for her submissive act. Her hand went into the folds of her tunic and brushed against the cold steel, reminding herself what she needed to do.  
  
"Are you strong enough to travel?" asked Hithiel to Legolas.  
  
Legolas nodded and threw a smile at Rumil. Sayda watched this exchange with an interested expression but was silenced when Hithiel glared coldly at her.  
  
'You don't deserve to be Queen, you little wrench,' she thought bitterly. This was going to be a loooong trip.  
  
"Good we shall ride for Imladris." Sayda's attention focused once more on the Silvan Elf. "I think I can convince the twins to come. They never miss out a chance to fight."  
  
Hithiel led her black mount up. Sayda and Legolas did the same. "Come, Orophin. Ride with me," she called out.  
  
After he mounted, she glanced at the others. Rumil sat in back of Legolas and Sayda fell in the back. She still didn't fully trust this guard and why she was being so nice. She let the feelings go when she refocused on the only thing that mattered: Haldir.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
Haldir let out a sigh of relief as the pressure around his shoulders were lifted. The chains around his wrists were silently removed by the mindless Black Elves. For a brief moment, Haldir considered killing them and making a break for it but it was soon forgotten. His body was so weak that he could barely lift a sword, let alone handle one. His golden mane fell in tangles around his handsome features that were now darkened with filth. Blood marked his back from the whippings and from Sauron's fingernails when he cried out with pleasure.  
  
His fair features were twisted with pain. His pupils dilated in fear each time one approached him. The only thing about him that was still recognizable was the tiny leaf amulet. The silver veins etched on the leaf glowed softly in the gloom.  
  
At that moment, the doors flew open to reveal Sauron. The grim keeper of the Black Lands strolled almost casually but he froze about three feet away from him. "What is THAT?!" he thundered. His dark melodic voice reverberated within the enclosed chamber. His dark grimy finger pointed to the glowing amulet that he never saw before.  
  
Haldir shrank back a little before the menacing figure but it was no use. The dark hands reached out to try to grab the necklace but Haldir jerked away. The fingertips only brushed over it but as Haldir hadn't expected, the hand withdrew as if stung.  
  
This only angered the Dark Lord more. With a growl, he slapped the Guardian so hard that he stumbled. The Guardian crashed down onto the cold dungeon floor. The chill seeped through his bare skin and sent a shudder down his spine. The dark figure advanced on the fallen warrior and in one swift motion, snapped the amulet off of his neck.  
  
Haldir's hand reached up to his neck but his fingers grasped nothing. Only air. He glared at Sauron and with sudden fury, he leapt up from the floor, surprising both himself and his enemy. He threw himself upon the dark Elf and his fingers reached towards the amulet in his filthy hands. The adrenaline flowed through him as he fought to reclaim the last shred of humanity that he had.  
  
All of the pent up anger and disgust erupted from him. All the pain that Sauron had inflicted upon him was about to be returned with a greater intensity. Almost. All the rage evaporated from him in an instant when he felt a strong grip around his throat. He froze in a mid-punch as the air was cut off from him. His pale hands went up to his throat to try to loosen the grip. His vision became blurry when no air came to his collapsed lungs. His hands still clawed at the grip around his throat but weakly. 'So this is what it is like to die,' he thought despairingly.  
  
Haldir struggled to summon one last image to his head of Hithiel but his dying mind did not obey. The stormy eyes darkened and the hands slackened. The muscled body fell limp like a marionette.  
  
There is a split second between unconsciousness and dying. Right then, Sauron released his hold on the pale column and threw the crumpled form aside like one would do to a used toy. He tossed the necklace aside far away from him. It burned his skin and now he knew why he couldn't break into the Elf's mind. The purifying magic in the amulet held him at bay. Well, now it's gone. He walked slowly out of the door as silently as he came.  
  
"Your friends are coming, Elf," he muttered to himself, gazing at the palantir. The dark globe swirled with a heart of fire showing the five riders. "They shall not come out alive."  
  
~*~*~In Imladris~*~*~  
  
"So will you please help me?" begged Hithiel to the regal twins Elladen and Elrohir.  
  
The twins grinned identical grins. "Maybe," replied Elrohir, "But who is this Haldir anyways?"  
  
Hithiel cast her eyes aside. "He is very special to me," she said choosing her words carefully. "We are bonded. If he dies, so do I."  
  
Two pairs of gray eyes grew wide at this new piece of information. Even Sayda behind her looked a bit interested. 'So if I rid, Haldir, she would also be gone. This is too good.' Sayda tried to keep an expressionless face but the slightest smile decorated her pale features. Orophin noticed but kept silent.  
  
"Fine, we'll go, Sis, but you owe us big time," said Elladen.  
  
Hithiel sighed. They never changed. They never took anything seriously at all. Now she knew hold Lord Elrond felt. Well, at least they were going. Two more warriors. Seven Elves against all the armies of Mordor. It was folly but she knew she had no choice as another wave of pain shot through her. She felt her throat tighten. 'Hold on, Haldir. Just a bit longer.'  
  
~*~*~With Ambaril~*~*~  
  
The steady pounding of hooves filled his ears but something else troubled him. He had a nagging feeling inside that he was forgetting something important but he couldn't remember what. He racked his memory for it but nothing came to him. The feeling intensified as he got closer to the borders of Mirkwood. He pulled up his horse and dismounted, trying to find some comfort within the dark gnarled trees of Mirkwood.  
  
He walked a short distance from his stallion and the ruins of the battle that took place came into view. Spears, swords, and axes littered the ground along with many corpse. One warrior of Mirkwood fell and his body laid amongst the many foes. Pity crept into Ambaril's frozen heart when he realized that the warrior would receive no proper burial for his duties. The dead Elf's long golden hair blew in the wind, like a flag of victory among the black.  
  
That little motion caused Ambaril to remember what he had forgotten. The events played in his head like a video.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to face him with a sorrowful look in her eyes. "It's Haldir's."  
  
To her great disgust, Ambaril broke into a grin. "So where's the body?"  
  
Hithiel gasped and nearly beheaded the arrogant king as she swung the blade at him in her anger. Unused to the weight of the sword, she missed him by millimeters. Ambaril ducked and stepped back. He pulled out his own sword just in time to block a heavy blow to his head. "If he dies, so do I," she snarled.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Ambaril gasped. 'If he dies, so do I..... if he dies, so do I.....' Ambaril buried his head in his hands. He had ordered Sayda to kill Haldir but they were bonded together so if one died, the other will immediately follow. How could he be so stupid to forget that?! He loved Hithiel. He always had, only he was blind to all the pain he caused. There was no way they could take her away from him, especially now that he would be the one to take the life of the one he loved. That stupid order he gave to get rid of Haldir would also cost him her life.  
  
He muttered every single curse word he knew in the Elvish and Westernese tongue at himself. Desperately, he raked a hand through his golden hair and then raced back to his white mount who was pawing the ground impatiently. He knew he had to catch up to them and cancel the order. Sayda was loyal and would follow through with the plan with no second thoughts. She was always the submissive type. "Nai i Valor onle ramar!" he shouted to his horse as they started a new course. [May the Valor give thee wings!]  
  
His horse flew lightly over the smooth pathway, its light hooves dancing in the moonlight. Its white coat shone like a diamond in the darkness and the mane whipped back and forth from the wind of its own speed. Ambaril urged the horse faster and faster, desperate to set things right between himself and Hithiel. His clear blue eyes looked out ahead, hoping for a miracle to catch a glimpse of the five who set off from Lothlorien.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Gwathir," she muttered to her mare. Her patience was starting to wear thin, especially since she knew Haldir was somewhere close by. The pain in her throat was ebbing away but she didn't know Haldir's condition.  
  
The five horses galloped side-by-side, their energy nowhere near low. They were the Mearas, able go up to 500 miles a day. The horses and riders had just passed into the Dark Lands. The black mountain loomed overhead, blocking all light and casting everything into shadow.  
  
One look at the gloomy settings was enough to make even the bravest man cower. The hope in Hithiel wavered for a second but she urged Gwathir on. The black mare blended into the dark surroundings perfectly while the other Mearas shone through the darkness like moonlight. Hithiel felt Orophin clutch on to her tighter as they neared Black Gates.  
  
The horses stopped suddenly before them as if they were frozen in time. Hithiel dismounted and ran up to the gates. The marble stone shone in the dim light of Mordor and coldness seized her hand as they made contact. "How do we get through?" she asked not bothering to turn around.  
  
No one answered. She sighed and looked at the cliffs surrounding it. It was steep and rocky but no impossible to climb, but she quickly discarded that idea. They had no rope or anything to secure them to the cliff. One slip and they will fall to their deaths upon the jagged rocks below. She almost yelled in frustration but a rumble started in the ground. The horses screamed in fear and reared up, almost bucking their riders from their backs.  
  
A deep roar pierced the still air about them and the Gates slid open with a loud creak. The riders watched transfixed on the opening Gates. Nothing came out. Nothing. "I don't like this," muttered Sayda nervously, her eyes darting like a trapped rat. "He knows we're here. He sees us. Once we go in, we won't be coming out."  
  
Hithiel also eyes the Gate wearily. "I don't care. You can stay here if you wish but I'll rather die trying then leaving him in there to suffer. I won't blame you if you leave now," she added softly.  
  
Sayda cursed softly behind her. "Love makes you blind. You throw your life recklessly away."  
  
The Silvan Elf turned around slowly and regarded the Mirkwood guard. "All I know is, he'll do the same for me."  
  
Sayda could think of nothing else to say so she just glared at the back of the Queen. She was just plain stupid or very brave, she could make up her mind which would fit the Queen. She sighed. She had orders from the King and she had to fulfill them or live in shame. Sayda threw her head back and lead her horse through the small opening in the Gate. "Are you coming or not?" she asked behind her.  
  
The other riders stared at this new change in Sayda. Hithiel jumped onto Gwathir again and followed the white. The twins and Legolas followed slowly and reluctantly. Behind them, the Gate doors slammed shut with a noise close to thunder. Sayda froze and glanced behind her nervously. "I told you," she hissed at Hithiel. "He knows we're here. He opened the door for us."  
  
Hithiel nodded and without warning, kicked her mare into a fast gallop towards Barad-dur. She heard Orophin gasp behind her and his arms slid around her waist. Her eyes dilated in fear as she neared the tower. The black marble was filled with magic of the Black Lands. Ruins were carved on it and pictured depicting dead Elves and Men were all over the place. Her horse suddenly stopped and would go no further. Hithiel urged it to go but it refused to budge. Its shrill whinny resonated in the dry desert air.  
  
"Let her go," said Orophin gently from behind her. "It will go no further no matter what."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Hithiel dismounted again and walked into the tower with her back erect. Orophin stared, unable to comprehend what happened. 'Does she have no fear?'  
  
Behind him, Sayda, Legolas, Rumil, and the twins also gaped at Hithiel's back. Drawing his sword, the second eldest brother followed the She-Elf. The others followed, though Sayda hung back, her throwing knife in hand. 'I will not be beaten by that Silvan wrench!' and followed reluctantly.  
  
~*~*~With Ambaril~*~*~  
  
Wind whistled past him, his hair flying out wildly behind him as the poor horse bore him towards the Dark Lands. His keen Elven eyes saw the fresh tracks of five horses in the mud. 'Five?' There were only three when he left but he quickly realized that Hithiel must've convinced the Peredhil, Elladen and Elrohir, sons of Elrond.  
  
They had stopped at Imladris, giving Ambaril time to close the gap in between them. He rode his stallion mercilessly, pushing it faster and faster until they were but a blur of white and gold. He must reach them and stop Sayda. If Hithiel died, it would be all his fault. He just couldn't let that happen.  
  
Finally, Ambaril could just make out the outline of the Black Gates of Mordor in front of him. He pushed the stallion on with renewed vigor. "Quesse tal!" he cried, his voice lost in the wind. [Fly!]  
  
They reached the Black Gates in record time but the Gates were closed. Ambaril practically pounded on the Gates to let him in. He reared up his stallion and the powerful hooves flailed at the marble stone.  
  
Suddenly, a foul voice was in the air, smothering the King but just as sudden as it came, it was gone. Ambaril blinked a few times and looked around. The Gate was open. Without thinking, he urged the stallion forward towards the tower that loomed overhead.  
  
~*~*~With Hithiel~*~*~  
  
As soon as she set foot in the tower, she knew something was wrong. Death hung in the air, its scent lingering in the cold stone chamber. Hithiel didn't pay attention to it but all the torches were lit and formed a path as if he knew they were coming and was preparing for them. The seven Elves huddled together, eyeing the path wearily.  
  
Sayda's hand slid into the folds of her tunic once more to touch the dagger that laid hidden within its folds. The time will come. She will finish her task and leave this hated place. "Let's go," she said stepping forward.  
  
"It's a trap," called out Legolas's enchanting voice. "He wants you to go there."  
  
"I know, that's why we have these," said Sayda flashing her long sword.  
  
"She's right. Move out," ordered Hithiel. She also drew out her twin blades and saw Legolas grip his bow tightly, his fingers quivering with anticipation.  
  
The two female Elves led the group deep into the cave. Orophin and Rumil, not use to being in enclosed spaces walked slowly. Their eyes flashing in the gloom and hands at their swords. Soon they approached a wooden door where the line of torches ended. Hithiel pressed her ear against the door, straining to hear any sounds at all. Behind it, she could hear a rasping breath, very faint but still there.  
  
She gripped her long knives tightly until her knuckles turned white. She glanced at Sayda who was just as frightened as she was. As if they were thinking the same thing, they both rammed their shoulders into door. The door gave way easily and they stumbled into the room. Cold seized Hithiel's bones and she struggled to see. For a second she panicked because she was blind. Then slowly, her eyes adjusted. "Hithiel?" a rasping voice said.  
  
Hithiel whirled around trying to find the source of the voice. Her eyes landed on a nude figure on the floor of the dungeon. Thin wispy strands of golden hair framed his features. His eyes were dull but still held life. The frame was thin and the pale skin was marred with angry red marks. "Haldir!" she cried brokenly and ran to him. "What happened to you?" Tears streamed down her face as she looked upon the Guardian's poor condition.  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to answer but he coughed up blood. Hithiel's eyes widened in alarm and she quickly took off her cloak and draped it around him. His skin was icy cold like the dungeon itself. "Don't talk. Let's get you out of here."  
  
Orophin and Rumil gasped as they saw their beloved brother. They hardly recognized him. The ran to help him stand, paying no attention to Sayda who stood in the shadows.  
  
As soon as Haldir stood up with support from the three, Sayda emerged with a vicious grin, a dagger held in her right hand. "Die now, pathetic warrior." And the dagger left her hand, flying towards Haldir.  
  
Oh, man. That was hard. Eight pages, think that's my longest. Sorry this took long but for those who take piano, you know all about the stupid CM. And if you want to know, that's REALLY what happens when someone chokes you. I know because it happened to me once. Not good. Lost my voice for a week. Ok now, see yall in da next chapter! 


	19. Prices Be Paid

Disclaimer: Think I'm Tolkien? Well too bad cause I'm not. Meaning Lord of the Rings is NOT mine.  
  
Author's Note: I'm kinda busy so this chapter might be a bit short compared to the last. Sorry bout that. And about the late updates, well, my internet connection is really screwed so I need to use the school computer.  
  
We Are One  
  
Price Be Paid  
  
Hithiel gasped at the change in Sayda. Her mind screamed at her to do something but she stood rooted to the ground, unable to move. Haldir looked up weakly at his impending doom. A week ago he could've dodged it with ease, swinging gracefully out of the dagger's way but now, he didn't even have enough strength to stand. He didn't have time to react so he embraced the death that would inevitably follow.  
  
He looked one last time at the face he had loved and lost. The dagger flew through the air with remarkable speed and accuracy but then out of nowhere, a dark figure hurled out of the doorway and ran in between the blade and the Guardian. Haldir got knocked off his balance and crashed into the stone floor taking with him his brothers. His long golden mane obscured his vision of who saved his life.  
  
With trembling fingers, he brushed his hair out of his face and found an Elf lying face down with the dagger buried to up to its hilt in his side. He crawled weakly to its side to turn the body over to reveal the pale face of his long hated foe, Ambaril. Sweat was smeared across his regal face and his blue sapphire eyes dimmed with each passing moment. The eyes shone with pain and regret. "Why?" whispered Haldir his voice still raw and scratchy.  
  
Hithiel joined him and paled further at the sight of her former lover. Her fingers brushed sweat from his forehead and tried to comfort him. Her other hand moved off to the side where the dagger was still buried but Ambaril stopped her. "But--"  
  
Ambaril shook his head weakly. "No, I know I will die here." He turned to Haldir. "I made so many mistakes before. Now I give my life to repay those debts. I told my guard to do this but realized my foolishness. I could never separate you two." A small pained smile graced his features as he looked passed them to his brother. "I'm sorry."  
  
Legolas flew to his brother's side. "Usi, Ambaril! Usi! Nin ore guin!" He cried out in the ancient tongue of Quenya for he could not recall any words of Westernese to express his sadness. [No, not now, Ambaril! No, not now! You must live!]  
  
Even as he said that, the light dimmed further, all of the splendor of Kings left his features. "You can not slow death, little brother," he said softly to his brother brushing a cold hand across the youthful face. Do not grieve for me too much. I don't deserve it. In my life, I have caused so much pain to everybody, Hithiel, Haldir, even you and Rumil. I think my time has come."  
  
"Ambaril. Don't go. Not now," whispered Haldir. His eyes were still wide with shock.  
  
The King looked at the pale Guardian. "Hithiel risked so much to find you. I know now that I could never be capable of that kind of love. You deserve her more than I."  
  
"Namaarie, melonim. Rin nin," he looked at Hithiel one last time. And those were the final words he said before his spirit slipped into the Halls of Mandos, never to walk among them again. [Farewell, my love. Remember me.]  
  
Hithiel lunged at Ambaril as if to shake the life back but the body stayed limp. "No," she murmured in heartbreak. Tears streaked down her features and the green eyes were tinted red.  
  
Legolas stared at his dead brother and without a word, collapsed on top of the body. His fingers grasping at the fabric and muttering in Elvish. "Tul nai le nin," he sobbed into Ambaril's chest. [Come back to me]  
  
Rumil dropped beside Legolas and embraced the quivering form. Legolas turned to his lover and buried his head in the Guardian's strong chest. Rumil glanced at Haldir, not sure what else to do but Haldir was still and staring at the dead King as if he were stoned. The twins of Elrond slipped in quietly and started to drag them away from the body. "Hithiel, we must go now," Elrohir said quietly to the stricken She-Elf.  
  
He tried to pull her up but she didn't budge. Instead she shoved her friend away. Forgetting that they were in the Dark Lands and in the realm of Sauron, she drew out her twin knives from their resting places. She slowly turned towards Sayda who was lurking quietly in the shadows with her head bowed.  
  
Hearing the clang of the weapons, she looked up to see the Queen walking slowly towards her, knives gripped in both hands. She gasped and took a step backwards. The sight was terrible to behold. Her pale face accented the sharp clarity of her eyes that flashed like green fire. Her form was highlighted in the darkness and full a chilly glow and energy. Within the dark green depths, she showed no pity as she ascended towards the guard.  
  
Sayda backed towards the wall until her heel hit another wall. It was the end of the chamber. She could go no further. With fumbling hands, she drew out her sword, knowing that she would need to defend herself from her Goddess-like fury.  
  
A loud hiss rang through the silent chamber as Hithiel drew back her arm and let a blow fall faster than an eye could follow. It was met with the curved blade of Sayda's sword. The blow fell hard and Sayda's arm shook from the force of the blow. The long knives withdrew only to strike with an even greater force. Hithiel fought with cold fury unlike any other. Her anger was cold as ice as she fought to avenge Ambaril.  
  
Elladen cried out at her to stop but the blood pounding in her ears blocked out everything. She didn't hear anything except for the swish and clang of steel upon steel. She fought mechanically from centuries of practice. Every ounce of energy flew to her wrists and her knives flashed in the dim light. They moved with skill and was a blur to the watchers.  
  
Sayda parried the blows as best as she could but that only made Hithiel increase the speed of her strokes. First blood, however was hers. When she parried a heavy blow, she tried to throw the weight of the knives off her but the long blade of her sword grazed the unprotected skin on Hithiel's arm. It was not deep nor fatal but painful.  
  
For a second, Hithiel backed off as if unbelieving she got hurt but threw herself into battle yet again. The blood stained sword came out to meet her knives once more. "Stop!" cried Sayda desperately. "Do you not see? This is madness! Your actions are fueled by your anger alone! Do not let your head be clouded by your emotions!"  
  
Hithiel missed a beat in her whirlwind of slashes and thrusts as the words sank in but she didn't stop. She feinted towards Sayda's unprotected left arm but drew up her left hand and thrusted the blade into Sayda's leg. Sayda, unable to block the two separate blows crumpled onto the cold stone floor and grasped her leg. Blood gushed out of the deep wound and wobbled when she tried to put weight on it. Hithiel stood victoriously over the guard, her knives posed in a killing blow.  
  
Sayda waited for the blow to fall but it didn't. Instead she heard the sound of knives sliding smoothly into sheathes. She dared to open her eyes and looked at the Queen walking back to her companions. 'You little whore! Because of you Ambaril died! He ran in there because of you! Curse you!' She quietly spat on the floor where the Queen left her and tried to stand up by sliding up the wall.  
  
"Find your way out of Barad-Dur if you can. If you live, it's more than you deserve," she muttered bitterly as her former companions left.  
  
~*~*~With Sauron~*~*~  
  
He gazed with excitement into the palantir, or seeing stone. It depicted the fight between the two She-Elves. 'That one has skill,' he thought to himself looking at the guard of Mirkwood. He frowned in disappointment when she fell but then switched his gaze towards the other female. She was as beautiful as she was deadly. He grinned with pleasure, his evil mind already at work. He could first make the guard of Mirkwood who clearly resented the others on his side. It was so entertaining to see Elves fight amongst themselves.  
  
'You are all mine. No one escapes Sauron. No one.'  
  
Author's Note: Sorry bout the shortness. I think I'm starting to like cliffies! *evil grin* Here are some more replies!  
  
KeeperOfNenya: Nice name! Sorry but I LOVE cliffs. And don't worry. Do you actually think I'll kill my favorite character? NO WAY!!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yay! Ambaril is all sweet!! But too bad he had to die. Sorry if the sad scene was cliché or sucky.  
  
S*Penweaver: It's hard trying to shut up a Llama.  
  
Aragorns-gurl33: Update your story!! I love it! Don't worry, I wont kill my favorite character! I'm not THAT cruel! Lol  
  
Cherryfaerie: Oh thank you!! You are too cool! Sorry bout the slashy stuff but I guess I just couldn't resist! Yes, hw sux and school sux. School would be good with no hw though.  
  
DarkCloudSurfer: Do you still like Hithiel?  
  
Mithithiel: Yep! I LOVE cliffs! And Haldir. And about everything else too!  
  
Llama: Ooook Edwards. Too much details there! 1) I don't wanna make 'em die. 2) Haldir always will SOMEHOW survive. And 3) They won't discover nuclear physics for 10000 more years! You write one like that!  
  
Tinuviel88: Yo, cool it will ya? Here's the next chapter so don't kill me.  
  
LotrFreak: Happy now? 4 pages! 


	20. Corruption From Within

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings unfortunately does not belong to me so I must bow down to it. *bowing*  
  
Author's Note: Second to last chapter! Sad! Omg, over 200 reviews!! I'm so happy!!! WHOOO!!! U R ALL SO AWESOME!! THANK U SO MUCH!!! Ok, I'm calm now... I think.  
  
We Are One  
  
Corruption from Within  
  
Sayda gritted her teeth, trying to make the pain subside. The blood flowed freely out of her wound, staining her leggings and dripping onto the floor. She glared at the back of Hithiel as the Queen walked back to her own company, the fiery red jewel around her neck slid off from around her neck and shattered on to the stone floor. The bond was broken. She was no longer part of Mirkwood.  
  
The Mirkwood guard struggled into a sitting position and tried to stand up but her leg would not support her. It wobbled violently as she stood up by sliding up the wall, using it to support her. She leaned on the wall panting with effort. 'Hithiel, you whore! You are the reason Ambaril is dead. I followed my orders. If it weren't for you, Ambaril would've never done that. You will pay for what you did to me!' The humiliation of her defeat swallowed her. She was one of the best warriors in the land and she lost to that... that whore!  
  
A faint glitter was seen in the gloom and Sayda's sharp eyes immediately detected it. She limped over to see and picked up the little green amulet the Sauron had thrown away. She recognized it as the one that Hithiel wore a long time ago. 'Hithiel...' Her eyes burned in anger and her fist closed in around the delicate metal so tightly that her fist shook. Sayda closed her eyes for a second and when she reopened them, she was not alone.  
  
"Come to me." A powerful voice echoed around the stone chamber. Sayda's head snapped up and looked around wildly trying to find the source of the voice. A low chuckle was heard. "Come."  
  
She had no choice. The voice was so commanding and enchanting that she slowly walked towards the exit of the chamber, unaware of the pain coursing through her body. The amulet that was clenched tightly in her fist slithered free and dropped silently on the ground.  
  
Sayda didn't know where she was or where she was going. All she knew was that she must go to the one who commanded her. "Welcome, Sayda of Mirkwood." A tall dark figure draped in a dark mantle approached her, walking with a deadly calm air. The dark mantle flowed out lightly behind him.  
  
Sayda dropped limply onto her knees and bowed her head. Her eyes were misty and unfocused. "Milord," she murmured softly and gazed upon the dark beauty of Sauron.  
  
"Get up." The Dark Lord brushed his hand lightly over the wound in her leg and immediately, the skin and torn muscles were healed. But in its place, the pale skin was replaced with a dark scar, a reminder of it.  
  
Sayda's eyes cleared and focused again now that the pain was lifted. She gazed at the Lord with an intensified amount of respect. "Thank you, milord." She didn't know why but she wished to be with Sauron. To stand at his side as equals and be with him. No longer will she be a servant to the whore Hithiel.  
  
Sauron gloated at his new victory. He overpowered this Elf easily. It was a joke. Her mind was easy to break and claim for himself. As he delved deeper into her mind, he found that this Elf had grown fond of him. 'This will be interesting.' He had no interest in this Elf. She was just another servant to him. 'So, she wishes for power and to triumph over Hithiel.' That will be so easy to fulfill.  
  
He would rather prefer Hithiel to the Guard but her spirit would be harder to break. Not that he didn't like a good challenge. He would make good use with what he had. "Command me, milord."  
  
The clear voice jerked him back to his thoughts. 'Command her eh?' The Dark Lord gazed into the palantir showing him the progress of the Elves. They were slowed by the Guardian that he had tortured. 'Pathetic,' he thought. He was growing bored with him anyways so they could take him. He didn't care. He needed a new plaything and the Mirkwood Prince would do just fine. His golden hair shined in the gloom and would contrast with his darkness.  
  
"Sayda," he commanded. "Lead my Elves. Stop them but whatever you do, do not kill the Prince. Do not harm him either. You will be responsible if a single hair on the Prince is harmed."  
  
The Guard sank into a bow. "Yes, milord." As if there was a silent command, about fifty Black Elves and orcs stepped out and stood in ranks behind her. Sayda looked at them with awe. Never before had she commanded such an army and do whatever she wanted with them. Her respect towards the Dark One increased even more.  
  
"Do not fail." Those powerful words sank into the corrupted Elf's soul and burned like a bonfire. She would not fail. Failure was unacceptable. She would NOT fail! "Swear your loyalty to me."  
  
Acting on instinct, she drew her Elven sword from its leather sheathe. She fingered the sharp metal tip for an instant before slicing it through her hand. The burning in her palm felt good. It felt good to be doing this for Sauron. It was... life. She let the silver blade be coated by her own blood. Some of it dripped down onto the marble floor, staining the black with red. "I swear allegiance to the Lord Sauron and no other master shall command me from this day forth." She touched the blade to her forehead. The blood on her sword slipped onto her forehead and the red streak was the mark of her pledge.  
  
Sauron's lips curved into a smirk. The Elven blade that once shone blue and silver when it was used in battle was red with blood. Her blood. But beneath it, the enchanted metal had withered into a dark black color. It knew that its master had gone over to the other side. It would no long serve its master.  
  
"Arise, Sayda of the Barad-dur," he commanded. "Stop the Elves. Do not harm the Prince!"  
  
Sayda nodded her head and swept the sword back into her sheathe. She swiftly led to killing force towards the exit of Barad-dur to block off the escape.  
  
Her skills as a warrior and ranger were notorious throughout Mirkwood. Ambaril had taken her in when she was small and trained her to be his personal guard. Now that he was dead, she could take her skills somewhere else. To serve the one who really mattered. She knew that the group would be slow because of Haldir's condition. She could easily catch up with them but she could loose many of her own soldiers to them.  
  
Even though Haldir could not fight, Hithiel could fight as well as she and the twins were famed throughout Imladris for their great deeds. The Guardians could fight as well as their brother and Legolas was the best archer of all Middle-Earth. She would eventually win but she didn't want to waste her troops. This was her first mission from Sauron and she wanted to impress him. To show him her worth. To earn his trust. And most importantly, to regain her honor from Hithiel.  
  
'Ambush,' she thought quickly. 'Ambush parties. They do not know this tower as well as I. We could probably take most of them out with our bow. The Black Elves would be good at archery since they retained their skills from when they lived as the Firstborns and the stupid but vicious orcs can do the hand to hand combat.' She planned well. The Elves would rain arrows on them from above while they also have to worry about the orcs.  
  
It was perfect. Just as long as they don't hit Legolas. She would take care of Hithiel herself. Nice and slow. Make her feel the shame and pain that she felt. When she is lying there helpless begging for mercy. Only then will her honor be restored.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, shortness again! Sorry but I like writing cliffs! Hehe, fun fun!! Stupid CM Test. After that then I can write more. Just three more weeks till Spring Break! Can't wait! And since I have no life, I can update more! Yay! 


	21. We Cannot Get Out

Disclaimer: Yo no owno Elo Lordo deo Ringo!!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long but I'm having a HUGE piano exam this weekend. Wish me luck! I lied! This is NOT the final chapter. *yay* This is also from Rumil's POV if you haven't figured it out. I wrote it listening to The Fields of Pelennor on the soundtrack so it may have some scenes similar to the move. Read on!  
  
We Are One  
  
We Cannot Get Out  
  
Rumil groaned again. His back was aching from the weight of Haldir draped over him. He tried hard not to complain but when they got back to Lothlorien, he seriously needed to loose some weight. Not that he wasn't skinny enough already. He was so thin that you could practically count all his ribs. He shifted Haldir's weight to another area on his back to give one side a break.  
  
His brother's skin was icy cold against his warm skin. Rumil shivered involuntarily. He couldn't bare to think about what they had done to his brother to make him so vulnerable. He remembered that when he was the child, Haldir would always care for him and comfort him when he was afraid. 'Things have changed, brother. Now, I will look after you. I will take care of you now.'  
  
"Rumil?" Rumil turned around slowly. It was Orophin. "Let me carry Haldir now. You take this lead."  
  
Rumil nodded gratefully and handed the burden to his second eldest brother. He easily hoisted Haldir up onto his back with little effort. "Take the lead, Rumil."  
  
There was a soft hiss as steel gently slid free of its confines. He walked lightly to the front and fell into step with Hithiel. "Where are we?" he asked softly.  
  
"I don't know", she admitted. "We followed the torches to get in so I guess we follow them back out right?"  
  
Almost as soon as she said that, all the torches went out with a faint whoosh. An uneasy silence settled upon the group and Rumil felt a warm body press against his. He wrapped an arm around Legolas and inhaled his piney scent to give him some comfort. The only light came from Rumil's drawn sword that glowed softly in the dark. "Telu nambar. Im lhaw," he whispered into the pointed ear. He felt Legolas's body tense and he quivered slightly in anticipation. The archer was deadly. [Do not be afraid. I am here.]  
  
The entire group was silent and tense, waiting for the next move. Bowstrings were cocked and swords slithered free but it would be little use in the dark. "Cel nu!" yelled out one of the twins and as soon as those words left his mouth, a volley of arrows were released from somewhere behind them.  
  
Rumil's Guardian reflexes responded instantly and he pushed Legolas to the ground and raised a head to look around. No one was hit. The arrows had all lodged themselves into a wall in front of them. The darkness offered nothing for shooting. He didn't notice that Legolas had slithered free of his grip and there was a resounding twang of a bowstring and two arrows sped through the air.  
  
The enemy was grouped so tightly together it was almost impossible to miss. A pain-filled yell told him that he had hit at least one of his targets. Another volley answered the archer and he flung himself to the ground. This time, the enemy knew where they were and the arrows were closer. They peppered onto the floor and stuck there. "Untup nin," whispered Rumil to Legolas. [Cover me]  
  
The Prince nodded and notched another arrow onto his bow. He held it there for a beat and let it fly. His hand flew back to grab another arrow and repeated. Before the Black Elves could react, the Guardian rushed past them and flung himself at the archers. They were armed only with a bow and so they didn't stand a chance against Rumil's sword. The Elf's fury was great as he fought for his life. Behind him, shots were being fired by Legolas. The Black Elves were forced to make a hurried retreat and scampered back with Rumil slashing at their backs.  
  
The silvery light that shone from his sword dimmed as black blood covered the surface of it. He staggered ungracefully back to his company who watched him with awe. Legolas ran to him. "Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
Only then did Rumil feel a small pain in his arm. He glanced down to see a small graze on his arm from an arrow. He shrugged. "It's nothing. Let's keep going."  
  
Orophin approached him quietly from behind. "You were good. Stupid, but very good," he said with a grin. Rumil flashed a smile back at him. The battle had taken away his fear of being in the cave. "Next time, we go together."  
  
Rumil nodded then realized that Orophin no longer was carrying Haldir. "Where's Haldir?" he asked with a bit of worry.  
  
To his surprise, Orophin grinned. "Back there," he said gesturing towards Hithiel. "For some reason, his strength has returned. He can at least walk on his own."  
  
Rumil looked back at Haldir. He was still pale but light has returned to the dead orbs. His footsteps were not as graceful as they once were but with time, the old Haldir will return. Haldir now stumbled a bit as he walked without assistance but Rumil could see through his mask. Haldir was tired but he had to go on with a show of energy. He would never allow others to help him. He was too stubborn.  
  
He shook his head at his older brother's childish behavior but at the same time, he felt a surge of pride towards him. Haldir was all he ever wanted to be. His eyes scanned the dark surroundings, trying to detect any other movements. He glided ahead of the others, his muscles moving so smoothly it was catlike. He made no sound, a skill he had mastered since childhood. His head whipped back and forth, ears straining for the slightest sound that would give away the enemy's location.  
  
He paused for a second to let the others catch up with him. His greenish- blue eyes never left the tunnel that was in front of him. He sensed something was wrong. There was something terrible wrong with the air. It was way too quiet, even by his standards. The dry air swirled around his body, making his golden hair blow out behind him. The curved steel was gripped tightly with both hands and he brought it across his body into a guard position. Orophin stepped next to him and knowing what Rumil was thinking, pulled his sword from behind his back without a sound and brought it up. He trusted Rumil when it came to stealth. Rumil possessed this natural ability ever since he was able to walk.  
  
The two brothers looked identical in the dim light, proud, straight-backed Elven warriors. The only things you could see were their bright hair and glowing steel in their hands. Orophin's eyes darted nervously to the walls that trapped them on either side and to the misty gloom ahead.  
  
A gust of dry air blew and cleared the misty gloom that had settled there. As the fog-like gloom cleared, Rumil could see their enemy. Light glinted off their swords and spears and they stood in organized ranks. When he squinted, he saw a dark outline of their commander: an Elf by the figure. It was to curved to be male. As they got closer, he saw the face and his eyes grew wide as he realized her to be Sayda, captain of Mirkwood, Ambaril's bodyguard, and his former companion.  
  
Her heard Legolas gasp from behind him and he was speechless too. How could she serve Sauron after so many years of service to Mirkwood? How can she be so disloyal to her own kin? To the family she had sworn to protect? Why? Why Sayda?  
  
His grip tightened on his sword until his knuckles turned white as he faced the approaching party. A red smear that looked like blood was smeared across her forehead and her expression was unreadable. Her eyes glinted with malice, all trace of compassion and love of nature was gone. She was one of them. But more skilled. The group stopped at about twenty yards away from them but the orcs leered at them from across the narrow hall. Rumil knew this was the end. Either kill or be killed. He could almost feel the cold steel against his neck that would bring his life to and end. To fade to nothingness. That was his fate.  
  
A soft breath touched the back of his neck, making his skin prickle. He didn't need to turn to know that it was Legolas. His heart retched painfully at the thought of leaving Legolas. He firmed his resolve to live. 'Fate can be cruel. Do not grieve for me, meloneth.'  
  
To his surprise, the enemy did not release a volley of arrows as he expected. His sharp eyes scanned his surrounding but he couldn't detect any archers but Legolas and Elladan. 'There mayhap be hope left,' he thought as he stared at the startling change in the former Mirkwood guard.  
  
"Give us the Prince," commanded Sayda in her clear voice. "Give us Legolas and we might let you live."  
  
Rumil instinctively stood protectively in front of Legolas. She sneered nastily at him. "Are you really that stupid? Don't you value your own life? Why don't you save your own life rather than throw it away needlessly to that of a brat Prince who will never be capable of love."  
  
Legolas stepped defiantly out of Rumil's reach. "No one commands me! Especially a low guard. No matter what you have become, to me, you will always be that failure of a warrior. A disgrace to Mirkwood and all Elven- kind."  
  
What was left of Sayda's pale skin flushed angrily. "You will pay for that you brat-prince." Her eyes flashed dangerously at him but he just stared back. She raised a finger. "Get him!" she shouted.  
  
Four Black Elves sprang to her command and leapt for the Prince but Legolas calmly raised his bow and shot all four before they even reached him. Sayda glared angrily at her defeat. 'Of course! How could I have forgotten? The greatest archer in Middle-Earth...'  
  
"So? You will not make this easy for yourself eh? Rather than to let all your friends die painfully before your very eyes." Legolas shifted uncomfortably and she saw. "Yes, Legolas. Picture it. Every single beautiful detail. Your friends falling to the ground, their bodies covered with blood. Your name will be upon their dying lips and will whisper 'murderer' before they depart. Yes, you will kill them. It is all because of you. Murderer. Their eyes rolling inside their head, milky white and lifeless. Their bodies like little puppets. You control them. You play with them and use them. Then you discard them like useless toys. Yes, you were always a savage underneath. I don't blame you. I would too. My own life would be before all my friends," she whispered spitefully.  
  
Legolas paled and looked down at the ground. "Yes, my Prince. It is the right thing to do. Sacrifice your friends for your own life. That's the way to play it. Can you not imagine Rumil lying in your arms dying? The breath of life gone from his body? The way his head falls back when he makes his final journey? The way his whole body goes limp? The feeling of his cold skin against yours? The—"  
  
"SHUT UP!" cried Legolas flinging himself at the treacherous She-Elf. Rumil grabbed him before he could get to her.  
  
"It's a trap! Think, Legolas. She wants you to come for her! She knows your weakness! Don't let it get to you. No one is going to die." It sounded weak even to his ears but he had to reassure him that it was not going to be his fault.  
  
Sayda's eyes darkened when she realized it wasn't going to work. "So be it," she whispered. "Get them! Do not touch the Prince!"  
  
All the dark warriors behind her scrambled to obey their commanders but the others were ready with lightning fast reflexes. Rumil shoved Legolas out of harms way and brought his sword across his body to slash into the gut of an unfortunate enemy. After throwing down the enemy, he looked up to find his love slashing frantically at the many orcs that surrounded him. He bounded over to them and found all the others working to help him. The main force was concentrated on Legolas.  
  
He sliced and shoved his way through the melee to the Prince's side. He fell into the rhythm of combat and his movements coordinated smoothly with the graceful strokes dealt by the beautiful but deadly Prince. 'Where's Haldir in all this?' he wondered as he parried a heavy blow to his head.  
  
His brother was not yet strong enough to fight. He allowed his eyes to scan the room quickly before returning to his opponent. He knew it was risky and that not paying attention for a split-second could result in his death but he couldn't help his natural sense of curiosity. He saw either Elladan or Elrohir out of the corner of his eye defending Haldir. The other twin was half-buried under the orcs.  
  
Suddenly, he crossed blades with Sayda, the leader of the band. "Why, Sayda? Why?" he asked her softly through the clash of steel upon steel.  
  
She shoved her sword and pulled back in one fluid movement. "I have found my purpose. I have no need of Mirkwood any longer," she said silkily.  
  
"But your oath to Mirkwood, what about that? You swore your loyalty and honor. You were THE guard. Why did you change?" He had to shout to make himself heard amidst the battle around him.  
  
A flicker of Sayda's former self appeared within the dark depths of her eyes but it was enough to tell Rumil that it was still there. She was still inside. Just trapped. Almost as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again and her steely self reemerged. "Mind your own business, Guardian," she growled. "You know nothing of the power of the Dark Lord."  
  
A cry of pain that ripped his heart tore his attention from Sayda. Foolishly, he turned his back onto his battle to Legolas who sank to the ground clutching his left arm. His eyes widened in fear and he felt as if the cold steel had pierced his arm too. He raced to his side or tried to.  
  
Sayda's blade came whirling around when he turned his back on her and cut into his back. A ragged moan sprang to his lips as he felt his own warm blood drip down his back. It didn't matter. Nothing did. The only thing that mattered was Legolas. He would gladly give his life so that his Prince would live another day. Even if it was just for one more day.  
  
He turned around and saw the dishonored guard of Mirkwood with her sword raised in a killing blow. An ironic smile was upon her darkened features and the sword descended towards the Guardian. He had no time to react, no time to bring his weapon up to block. 'Namaarie, nin meloneth, Legolas,' he thought as images of the Prince danced before his eyes. 'Tinwe nin pata hain le mbando.' [Farewell, my love, Legolas. I'm sorry I failed protecting thee.]  
  
The point of the sword got closer as he let his last thought fly. He closed his eyes, his dark eyelashes resting upon his high cheekbones waiting for the blow to fall. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes to find Hithiel there engaged with Sayda who looked livid when she failed to kill him. "Get to Legolas!" she cried in between her strikes. "Protect him! Protect the Prince!"  
  
Without any more encouragement, Rumil struggled to his feet and fended off blows as best as he could as he staggered towards the fallen Prince. A rush of energy flowed through his body when he saw the helpless Prince. He rushed towards the orcs, brandishing his weapon and slashing them down with a single strike. The pain in his back was forgotten when he saw the filthy hands groping at the weaponless Legolas.  
  
His sword flashed with blinding intensity and the orcs blinked stupidly as they caught a glimpse of the sword before it cut them down and were left staring at their own entrails wondering what had happened. Rumil reached Legolas whose arm had a deep cut in it. His knives laid forgotten somewhere in the battle where he had dropped them in his pain. He cradled Legolas with one arm as he fended off other orcs. He grimaced at the black blood that covered his sword but he didn't have time to dwell on it for long. All the orcs were now rushing at him since he was the one carrying their prize—Legolas.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hithiel finally throwing off Sayda. She wasn't very injured but a long cut ran from her eyebrow down her cheek. A bead of blood ran down steadily leaving a long red trail behind. She glanced at him and started fighting her way through the thick crowd of orcs who were now driven by pure blood lust now that their commander was dead.  
  
Suddenly, all movement stopped. All the orcs had their weapons raised upon the ragged group of Elves and were going to bring it down but their movement stopped. It was as if time had frozen itself. Hithiel even brought her knives down on a motionless orc and it dropped onto the bloody floor without a sound. It was as if they were all dead already. Rumil caught Orophin's eye but he was also as puzzled as they were. Then they all started moving again. The company raised their weapons again and were ready to fight but they didn't move towards them. They scattered like ants across the black marble floor and faded into the darkness of Barad-dur as suddenly as they had come.  
  
The Elves were confused and stood motionless waiting for the next move. Legolas quickly retrieved his weapons and stood at Rumil's side. For a couple of silent minutes, nothing happened. Then a thunderous roar echoed and reverberated throughout the hallways of Barad-dur. The Elves took a step back in fear and through the gloom, they saw the murderous red eyes of Sauron.  
  
Yay! Another cliffie!! Yes, I'm evil and proud of it! It's a very good way to get reviews. *hint hint* Anyways, wish me luck on my exam! All put up responses to all the reviews I ever had in the next final chapter. This time, I'm not lying. The next chapter is THE last. Thanks you oh faithful reviewers! You are my life! 


	22. For the Love of Friends

Disclaimer: Do I look like a genius Tolkien to you? Come on! You know better than that!  
  
Author's Note: Very, VERY sorry but I lied again! NOT the last chapter. I have to separate it into two cause it got way too long. But this time, I SWEAR that the next chapter will be the last. Ok? Sorry. ^-^U  
  
We Are One  
  
For the Love of Friends  
  
Legolas felt a ripple of fear course through him as he drowned himself in the red depths of those murderous eyes of Sauron. They burned hotter than the hottest bonfire and filled with eternal hate and loathing for all of the First Borns, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings.  
  
Sauron's dark skin blended in smoothly into the murky surroundings and his hair flowed out freely behind him. It was as beautiful as any of the First Borns but it lacked their pureness. It shone with dark beauty that was nonetheless enchanting. He was dressed in a simple robe made out of soft Elven hithlain dyed the red and black of Mordor. When he moved, it swirled around him and made him look like a flickering flame.  
  
Sauron took a step towards the Elves and they all stepped back. He saw from the corner of his eye that Haldir shrank away in fear, his mouth open in a silent scream of terror. 'What did he do to you? Is he really that fearful?' Haldir was one of the bravest Elves on Middle-Earth. If he feared something, you would be smart to also fear it.  
  
Legolas tensed his hands one his white knives, making his wound bleed harder but he didn't care. The pain was just a minor irritation. Nothing more. He felt Rumil tighten his grip around his waist and he leaned into the embrace. "Telu nambar," whispered Rumil again.  
  
Legolas swallowed hard. "I am not afraid." It was a lie and it showed easily in his face no matter how he tried to hide it.  
  
"Not afraid eh, Little Prince?" mocked the Dark Lord turning to Legolas. "Not afraid of the Big Bad Lord?" He started to walk towards the young Elf.  
  
Legolas quivered but he forced himself to stand his ground. He raised his chin defiantly. "No," he said clearly.  
  
Sauron raised a graceful eyebrow and leered down at the Prince until the tips of his ears turned red and looked away. "That's better. Now, I will offer you a choice, my little Prince. Stay with me forever more by my side in Mordor, and I shall let your friends have safe passage through the Black Lands and Barad-dur. Or, like Sayda said earlier," he nodded to the still unconscious, bleeding Elf on the floor, "you can all die here. You get to watch your friends die one by one. Slowly. And painfully. Your delicate hands shall be soiled by their blood. You murder your own friends. And yourself. There is nothing to be gained, but much to be lost. No friends. No family. No one left for you." Sauron paused to let the words sink in a bit. He saw the way Legolas shifted uncomfortably and darted glances at the blond Elf by his side. 'He must be special to him,' the Dark Lord mused. 'Perfect.'  
  
"Take this young warrior for example," he said gesturing gracefully towards Rumil. Legolas's eyes widened. "How would you like to hear him scream as I rip the life from him? Deprive him from his otherwise immortal life because of you. Loose the peace of Valinor for the cold of Mandos Hall. What say you, my perfect little Prince?" The red eyes shimmered excitedly as he watched the Prince suffer in his internal struggle.  
  
"Amu lasto le hin ciat, Legolas!" Rumil spoke to him in the musical language of Sindarin, hoping to break the train of dark thoughts in Legolas's head. [Do not listen to his lies, Legolas!]  
  
Legolas seemed to not hear him and just stared straight ahead. Thoughts of Rumil lying dead and all his friends dead in the Black Lands just because of him. Because of him... Rumil will die because of him. Everyone will die because of his one puny life. Rumil... '...le hin ciat...'  
  
Legolas was dimly aware of everything else going on. He was the cause for everyone's pains and suffering. He was the one that held everyone prisoner in the Black Lands. He was the bargain for all their lives. It was him the Dark Lord wanted.  
  
Legolas knew what he must do. He was brought up and raised as a royalty and knew that the people came first. It was a hard thing to do and the hardest part would be leaving Rumil. He didn't even realize pearly crystal tears sliding down his pale cheeks until he felt Rumil brush them gently away.  
  
He was forced to gaze into the sea green eyes of his one and only love. 'No...' it seemed to say. It begged for Legolas to say no but he couldn't risk everyone's life. Legolas felt his heart rip in two as he stared into those beautiful eyes begging for him to stay. He tried to smile at him but it probably looked closer to a grimace. "Coi fir firn esse Mordor," he whispered brokenly. [In Mordor will I live and die]  
  
"No!" shouted all the Elves in one voice. Rumil grabbed Legolas tightly as if he were his lifeline. "No! I will not allow it! Do not leave me, I beg of you, Legolas! I cannot live without you! I don't know how!" Tears were now streaming steadily down Rumil's face too. "I will die if you go. I love you, Legolas! Don't go!"  
  
Legolas nearly cried out when he heard that plea. For so many years he longed to hear those word from Rumil and now he had to go. Fate was too unkind. "Do not make it any harder for me, Rumil. It is hard enough already." He gently slid Rumil's arm off him. "I know you loved me and so do I. I have always loved you and always will, but I have made my choice. If I don't, you will all die. I cannot bear the responsibility of all your deaths. I cannot live through it."  
  
"No... no, Legolas... please," whispered Rumil heartbrokenly.  
  
"Go, Rumil. Save yourself and the others," said Legolas hoping it will be some comfort to the broken Elf. "Do not grieve for me. I shall die here like my brother. You cannot change my fate."  
  
"I won't leave you behind!"  
  
"You must! It is the only way!" cried Legolas desperately.  
  
"Rumil is right," said Orophin cutting in. "We don't leave our kin behind. There must be another way!"  
  
"There is no other way, you fools," said Sauron silkily watching the Elves carefully. "I am the Master of Barad-dur. I know everything here and you cannot escape. Ask that Guardian. He knows very well," he said with a grin flitting across his features as he recalled the attempted escape.  
  
Haldir growled softly when he saw this but kept still. Rumil however answered Sauron. "There has to be another way. Name another price. I will not give up Legolas!"  
  
"Leave me here," Legolas insisted. "I will die by my brother's side. Please! I will not let you all die because of me!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is not your choice. And seeing that Legolas already made his choice, I think I shall claim what's mine now." He crooked his finger at the Prince who looked at Rumil one last time despairingly before taking a timid step towards the Lord. "That's right. Come to your master," he gloated.  
  
Rumil's hands unknowingly clenched tightly around his sword as he watched Legolas walk slowly up to Sauron with his proud head bowed in shame. He forced himself to not run and grab Legolas and run, run, run far away from this dreaded place.  
  
Legolas trembled from head to foot as he finally approached Sauron. The Dark Lord reached out a filthy hand and ran it over the waterfall of golden hair that cascaded down his strong back. Without warning, he grabbed a handful of that molten gold and wrenched it down towards the floor. Legolas cried out softly at the pain and was forced onto his knees.  
  
The cry was painful to hear for Rumil and he stopped himself from beheading Sauron right then and there. It tore at his heart to know that Legolas was hurting and he was helpless to stop it. Rumil tried to look away from the heart-wrenching scene but his eyes did not obey his head.  
  
One of Sauron's foot protruded out of his long swirling robe and he held it right in front of Legolas's terrified face. "Kiss it."  
  
At that point, Rumil lost it. The rage that had building up since Sauron demanded his bargain erupted and he brandished his sword at Sauron, swinging it with skill and all his Elven fury. He leapt up high and brought the blade down hard and it would've crashed down upon the hated enemy's head and shattered his skull but it didn't. As if Sauron knew before hand it was going to happen, he pulled out his weapon, a chakram and the blow slid off it easily. (A/N: Chakram-A heavy steel ring-shaped weapon that can be wielded by one or both hands. It is sharpened on the edges with protruding daggers on either side of the handgrip. It can be thrown like a discus, or used in a slashing motion similar to the sword. Used in ancient China period of The Three Kingdoms.)  
  
Rumil's blow was deflected and he was panting heavily but the Dark Lord seemed unaffected. His laughter echoed cruelly against his ears and he raised his sword for another strike. "Go ahead, warrior. You are nothing against the might of Lord Sauron."  
  
Rumil leapt on his nimble feet and ran headlong towards Sauron with his sword in front of him. At the last moment, he feinted towards the left and brought his hunting knife out of his tunic and aimed a deadly blow towards his foe's right side. None of it made contact with the dark skinned Elf. The chakram came up and caught the Elven blade and Sauron spun out of the way of the knife gracefully.  
  
Now Sauron made his move. His speed was astonishing and before Rumil knew what had happened, his left arm was bleeding from a deep cut. He loosened his grip on his sword, knowing that if the bleeding didn't stop, he would die. He cannot die here without Legolas. He couldn't! Now heaved the Elven blade in his right hand with slight difficultly because the blade was meant to be wielded with two hands. It was unbalanced and would cut the speed of the blade by a lot. He grimaced in pain and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sayda regain consciousness.  
  
He didn't care. All his attention was upon Sauron. His green blue eyes watched every motion of his enemy carefully, determined not to let him slip past his guard. His sharp eyes caught every single movement, the black mantle that floated out behind him, the shifting of his stance, and the rippling of the fabric that hid the dark Elf's strength. The dark Elf encircled Rumil slowly like a cat stalking a mouse. There was a blue but this time, Rumil was ready. He brought his sword up just in time to stop it from beheading him. The shock of the blow coursed through his arm, making it tremble. With great effort, he flung the enjoined weapons high and tried to make a hit while Sauron was regaining his balance. No such luck.  
  
Rumil sprang back as the chakram came down and was surprised when another three Elven blades came between him and Sauron. Sauron was just as surprised as he was and both their eyes traveled up the blades to the wielder. It was Orophin, Rumil's brother and Hithiel. He threw Rumil a cocky grin and started slashing at Sauron with such intensity that he didn't have enough time to strike his own attack. Just barely block the attacks from the fierce Elf. Both of the knives that Hithiel wielded flashed in the gloom and distracted the dark Elf so that Orophin could make a hit. He did and it struck deep. Sauron let out a moan of pain when the sword buried deep in his shoulder.  
  
Orophin grinned and went for another blow but stopped when he saw Sauron's eyes. The fiery red that burned now seethed with hate and looked like it could kill. "Enough!" he roared. All the Elves' froze at the sound. It was terrible and even Sayda quivered uncontrollably. Taking advantage of this, he disarmed Orophin and kicked both of Hithiel's long knives high in the air. The knives fell back to earth and buried themselves deep into the stone floor.  
  
He smirked and brought his knee up into Hithiel's stomach hard. A sickening crack was heard and everyone there knew that at least one of her ribs was broken. A cry of outrage was heard from the back and she crumpled down to the ground coughing, trying to regain her breath. Immediately, an booted foot came down on one of her hands. She looked up weakly into the smirking face of Sauron and wriggled her hand weakly to get it out from under.  
  
He pressed his boot down harder and a spasm of pain shot through her arm. She gasped in pain but refused to show any more weakness. She felt her own blood trickle out from under it and looked away.  
  
"No! Hithiel!" she looked up into the pain-filled expression of Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Go! Now!" she managed, her voice thick with pain. "I can--" but was cut off when he stomped harder. A small cry escaped her lips and glistening tears fell down her pale face. By now, a pool of her own blood had gathered around her hand. Another crack was heard. Her hand was broken. A shrill scream echoed around the chamber and she collapsed on the floor, barely moving at all.  
  
"Hithiel!" Legolas cried and he rushed to her side. He looked up with his soft blue orbs and pleaded, "Please, let her go. It's me that you want. I-I will stay. Please, just let my friends go." He hung his head, trying to hide the tears that had gathered on his long lashes.  
  
"No, Legolas," grunted Rumil looking at his Prince. "I will not allow it."  
  
"You must!" said Legolas sharply. "You must live. You and all the others. One life in exchange for six. I must stay."  
  
Sauron grinned wickedly and lifted his foot off the hand that was now limp and bloody. Legolas gently picked her up and Rumil quickly helped.  
  
Legolas was just walking towards his friends when he felt a hand grab him by the nape of his neck. "No. Stay here," a silky voice hissed.  
  
Legolas swallowed hard and tried not to tremble. His soft eyes locked onto Rumil's pleadingly but could not utter a word. Crystal tears streamed silently down his pale face as he watched them carry the limp Elf back to Haldir. Rumil stared back, his eyes revealing his grief and sadness. "Amin mela lle Rumil," he whispered so softly that it only reached his ears.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry again that I left off there but you wouldn't believe the amount of homework/tests/essays I had this week. I was going to finish it. I swear I did! But then I got too tired so I just decided to split it again and post this one up first. Did you notice that I always update on Saturdays? 


	23. Immortality is Not Forever

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is MINE!! *gets hit with the big book* Owww!! *reading* Lord of the Rings: by J.R.R. Tolkien. Oh, poo. Not mine. Whoops.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, defiantly, The End. Period. No more. *sobs* I loved every moment!! Thank you soooo much reviewers!!! I love you all!! Over 200 reviews... never even thought about it. I was actually aiming for 50. Thank you so much!! Responses to all the reviewers I ever had are at the bottom. Enjoy! And if you're wondering if it's sad or happy, READ IT!!  
  
We Are One  
  
Immortality is Not Forever  
  
Rumil stumbled back to his companions carrying the limp body of Hithiel. He dared not look back at his beloved Prince, fearing that if he saw his face again, he would break down. Hithiel shifted and opened her eyes that were darkened by the pain in her hand and ribs. One look at Rumil told her Legolas's decision. "No," she whispered, looking past Rumil at the Prince's bowed head. "Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard his name. His red-rimmed eyes sought to find Rumil in the gloom but he only saw his back and the golden hair that was so much like his own. 'Thank the Valor you're alive, Hithiel,' letting the thought fly like an arrow towards her.  
  
Another voice awoke at the back of his mind. 'I would be more worried about myself if I were you,' the cold voice said, tickling the base of his skull. Legolas gasped at this invasion and was helpless to fight it off. Just as sudden, there was a flash of white pain in his eyes as he was pulled backwards by his golden hair. He felt clumps of it rip free and it hurt so much but refused to show weakness in front of Sauron.  
  
He stumbled backwards, not aware that he was moving away from his companions and fell into the strong frame of the Dark Lord. "Daro," he murmured unknowingly and was rewarded with a ringing slap. [Stop]  
  
The azure eyes cleared and regained focus as he brought up a hand to touch his face. A red mark blemished the usually flawless features. He looked at the fiery red eyes that looked down upon him like he was a thing. "Never speak in that tongue again!" he growled angrily for he could not bear to hear the language of his former life.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to retort but shut it with a click when the dark hand raised again, warningly. Sauron noted with pleasure that the Prince flinched away from him and he loved the way his eyes dilated in fear of him. "That's better," he said and smirked when he saw a shudder rip through the lithe frame. "Sayda!" he called.  
  
Almost immediately, she was at his side. Legolas could see that she was injured by her limp but she was too proud to openly admit it. "Yes, milord?" she whispered darting a quick glance at the Prince she once vowed her life to protect.  
  
"Take him downstairs. I'll be ready for him shortly." A grin flitted across his face at the horror-stricken look that flashed across the Elf.  
  
"Yes, milord," and she took the unresisting Elf by the shoulder and led him out.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" whispered Legolas. "You vowed to protect our family. You swore your loyalty. Where do your loyalties lie now, warrior of Mirkwood?" He turned to look at her. Sayda's hair was unusually cut short in the race of Elves and was a dirty brown color. A cut ran from her temple to her chin and the blood was still streaming down her face steadily.  
  
"I am no longer part of your kingdom. I am changed," she replied in a hollow voice unlike her own.  
  
"No you are not! You are still an Elf! Why do you do this? You are an ELF!!" Legolas practically screamed at her.  
  
A flicker of her former self flashed into her eyes and she stumbled a bit in the gloom but the steely monster that Mordor made her into quickly returned. "Be silent, Elf!" she gritted. "You know nothing!"  
  
Legolas saw the change in her and though it was brief, he knew she was still there. "You cannot order me! I am your Prince! Listen to me! Elye aelin, Soronumeiel!" [You swore, daughter of Soronume!]  
  
This time, Sayda froze. She heard everything. "Soronumeiel! You are an Elf! You belong to Mirkwood not Mordor! You can still regain your honor, Soronumeiel." Legolas purposely restated her linage several times to get through to her.  
  
She turned to her Prince and he could see that Sayda was still there. Just trapped. "I wish I can do what you ask of me, my Prince. But I cannot. I am not an Elf. I don't deserve to be an Elf." The clearness of her eyes was gone again. "I am not an Elf," she said coldly. "In Mordor will I live and die."  
  
With that, she shoved Legolas into the chamber that Haldir was in hours ago and shut the heavy wooden door. "Elye aelin!" he cried before the wooden door was shut completely.  
  
She flinched when she heard that voice. Inside, she knew he was her Prince and that she was trapping the one she swore her loyalty to. She could never break that bond no matter how she tried. Sayda tried shaking the feeling off but it didn't work. It left temporarily but it came back to haunt her again later.  
  
~*~*~With Rumil~*~*~  
  
He shut his eyes as he tried to block out everything. They were out of Barad-dur, yes, but he had to give up Legolas for that. I was not worth it. Nothing is worth Legolas's life. 'I'm sorry, melamin. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'  
  
He saw where he had tethered his mount and tears formed in his sea green blue eyes when he saw Legolas's Meara. The white coat shone like a beacon and shared Legolas's inner light. It was beautiful and light of foot much like his Prince. Its proud head was raised high above all the others and was a horse of kings. Like Legolas.  
  
He felt as if he were going mad. Everything reminded him of Legolas. Even a horse! He walked up to the horse that trotted eagerly up to him. The proud head rested on Rumil's shoulder and sniffed him, detecting its master's scent on him. Its clever eyes darted at Rumil and saw his darkened mood.  
  
Rumil half-heartedly patted the creature, threading his slender fingers through its pure white mane. He fingered the clasp around its head and in one smooth motion, unclasped it and slid the bridle off. Legolas didn't use or need a saddle so the horse was now free. "Go," he murmured to the royal beast patting it one last time on the head.  
  
The Meara snorted at Rumil but didn't budge. It didn't understand. Where was his master? Why was this Elf doing this? Rumil grew impatient. The horse kept on reminding him of Legolas. If he couldn't free Legolas from Barad-dur, he would free his horse. "Go! Kel!" slapping it gently on the side. [Go on]  
  
This time, the clever horse trotted reluctantly forward and looked back. Rumil just stared until it turned and walked slowly away across the barren plains of Mordor. Rumil just stood there in a daze until he heard the sound of hooves approaching from behind. He looked back and saw his brother, Orophin. "Come, Rumil. We can't do anything now. We must go."  
  
Rumil nodded in silent stupor and walked in a dreamlike state to his brother and mounted awkwardly. Orophin made sure that Rumil had a good grip before urging his mount forward. He knew that pain that Rumil was going through and didn't press on the matter as they went towards the Golden Woods.  
  
~*~*~With Legolas~*~*~  
  
He slid dejectedly against the cold stonewall. His eyes darted nervously at the chains and whips scattered throughout the room. He squinted and saw a speckle of silver in the dark black blue hue of the room. Curious, he walked over and picked it up. It was a tiny leaf amulet and it was warm to touch. He fingered it delicately and to his surprise, a tingle warmed spread from his fingers and seemed to course through him. A faint picture of Mirkwood, his home for many centuries came to his mind and Rumil's angelic face with his golden hair billowing out behind him stood out clearly in his mind's eye. 'Rumil...'  
  
He couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down sobbing for all that he lost. Never again will he feel the warmth of Rumil's smile or walk among the trees. Never again will he behold the glory of nature and hear the voices of the trees, oldest of all races. And Rumil. Never again will he see Rumil. Ever. Fate was just too cruel.  
  
He curled up against the cold floor that offered no comfort and sobbed, really cry, for the first time in centuries. The fingers held onto the tiny green leaf that was his last reminder of the outside world. The leaf for which he was named after.  
  
After some time, the sobs ceased and he could cry no more. "Ada..." he whispered in fear. He would never see his family again. "Brother..." The one that died in Mordor. He would share the same fate.  
  
He jerked up from the ground in blind panic when he heard the door click out. He didn't expect Sayda walk in. He almost let out a breath of relief until he saw she led three very brutal-looking, very armed and ugly orcs. He tucked the little leaf inside the folds of his tunic and took a battle stance. He was no second hand in fighting and he wasn't about to loose to some stupid orcs.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Legolas," said Sayda softly looking at the Prince. Despite the tear streaks and the look of utter hopelessness in his eyes, he was still beautiful and regal, reminding her of her homeland. "Don't struggle. It will hurt less."  
  
"No, I won't make it easier for you," he said looking at his former guard eye. "You're the stupid one. You give yourself freely to Sauron. You were right. You are not an Elf. You weren't good enough to be an Elf. No Elf would be so clumsy. I guess you are some Dwarven child who was so ugly even by their standards."  
  
He grinned inwardly when he saw her stiffen in anger. "How dare you! I am an Elf!" He let out an open grin and Sayda just recognized what she just said. Her eyes widened in shock but were quickly replaced by the cold exterior Sauron made her into. "Get him!" she cried pointing at the Prince.  
  
All three orcs leapt to get the Prince but they were too slow for the graceful Elf. He leapt lightly like a light-footed deer, avoiding their attacks. They expected it and one of the smarter ones through out an arm to hook around the Elf's leg. Legolas stumbled but quickly regained his balance. He aimed a high kick into one of their sensitive spots but a whip caught around his foot and the orc pulled up causing Legolas to fall ungracefully into a small pile on the floor.  
  
Legolas moaned in pain but sprang up quickly. Sayda winced inwardly when she heard Legolas cry out in pain but she could do nothing. He had no weapons and now he was outnumbered. The wound in his arm reopened and was bleeding freely. The three charged up at him again and he spun out of the way, his blond hair whipping behind him. An orc made a grab for it but the silky hair slid out of his claw like hand. The second orc wielded a club and aimed a heavy blow for his head but the bulky weapon was too slow. Legolas ducked easily and grabbed the weapon that the orc had no control over. He brought his knee up and rammed it into the foul creature hard. He orc let go of the club and doubled over, gasping for breath. Legolas strained his muscles, unused to the weight of the club but he tried his best. He swung it wildly and it knocked into the breathless orc, crushing its skull. It fell limply and twitched slightly before it stilled.  
  
He turned but he had spent too much time with that one creature. The orc with the whip snuck behind him and wrapped the whip around his pale neck. Legolas gasped and dropped the club with a thud as it hit the floor. His pale fingers clawed weakly at the length wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply. He struggled to elbow the creature behind him but his elbow came in contact with cheap armor that was nevertheless effective. That only made the creature tighten the rope. White lights danced in front of Legolas's pale blue eyes and the edges grew fuzzy.  
  
Then the attacker let go, releasing the Prince on to the floor gasping for air. He heard a jumble of orcish behind but he didn't understand or care. Then the stench of burning hit him and his eyes focuses on a small fire and a red-hot piece of metal that the other orc was carrying. "Sayda... help..." he gasped watching the orc. The orc was still heating it but it was already really hot.  
  
Sayda's eyes snapped onto the helpless and she moved towards him but then stopped and shook her head. It seemed as if she couldn't make up her mind which half to listen to. Legolas was then aware of an orc dragging him to his feet. He drew back his arm and punched it in the nose, breaking it. The orc grunted in pain and black blood ran down his nose but he otherwise made no reaction. The grabbed the struggling Legolas roughly and held him there.  
  
Legolas's beautiful eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen. The orc was now holding a white-hot piece of metal and was approaching steadily. "NO!!" he cried hoarsely. Sayda winced visibly when she heard this but she otherwise did nothing.  
  
The orc was standing right in front of Legolas now and was leering, showing all of its rotten teeth. Legolas squirmed trying to get free but then a knee came crashing into his stomach. Legolas moaned and stilled. The white- hot brand inched closer to him and he felt the searing heat of it on his stomach. The orc held it closer, directly in the middle of his chest. The heat burned him and sweat poured down Legolas's brow. It already hurt like that Nine Hells but he knew when it made contact, it would hurt more. The orc held it there, enjoying taunting the Elf. The burning grew stronger until Legolas felt like he was going to scream. The brand inched closer and Legolas could not suppress his fear any longer. "Valor menel nin!!" he screamed. [Valor save me!!]  
  
The orc grunted in annoyance for this disturbance and—  
  
pushed the brand into Legolas.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and screamed as he felt the heat but it was gone almost immediately. He looked down and saw that the brand burned his clothing and there was only a faint red mark on his chest. He looked at the orc that was being tackled by Sayda.  
  
Legolas felt a renewed vigor and stomped on the foot of the orc holding him captive. The orc loosened his grip slightly but it was enough for the Prince to turn around and poke the tiny eyeballs deep into their sockets. The orc howled in pain and clawed at his face, forgetting all about the Prince. It was relived by its misery when Sayda finally finished it off with her sword.  
  
"Are you alright, my Prince?" she asked looking at him.  
  
Legolas smiled the first true smile since he got there. "Yes. What led you to finally help me?" he asked curiously.  
  
Sayda shrugged and looked away. "I was stupid. You finally made me realize that I was still an Elf and that I could never truly leave Mirkwood. There was just something... I don't know what but when you screamed before you got branded, I felt as if I was the one being branded. I don't know."  
  
"That's called loyalty," said Legolas. "Now lets leave this place."  
  
Sayda nodded and drew from her belt two shining Elven daggers. "Here, you may need this. They are Hithiel's. I wasn't able to recover yours after that battle. I'm truly sorry, my Prince. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Legolas unconsciously touched his chest where he had almost been branded. "You've been forgiven already."  
  
She finally looked him in the eye and knelt before her Prince. "Stand up, Sayda. There is no need," he said gently.  
  
She nodded and swiftly walked out the chamber. "Follow me, I know the way out."  
  
Legolas nodded and let her take the lead. After many stairs, they reached the final landing where the exit was. They peered out from around the corner and saw a small band of orcs. It wasn't much but both were already tired. "Come."  
  
Legolas followed doubtfully. "Move," called out Sayda in a commanding voice. The orcs gazed at their commander as if she had lost her mind. "But..." started one of them in crude Westroneses but Sayda glared it down.  
  
"I am your commander! I said MOVE! Understand?! I will not tolerate insubordination! Now move!!" she shouted.  
  
Legolas had to suppress a smile. She was a commander no matter where she was.  
  
The orcs looked at each other dumbly but their fear for the wrath of the Elf was great. The reluctantly moved aside to let them past and Sayda easily opened the tall door to freedom. Legolas gave a shout of joy and ran out. Sayda followed but froze when a terrible voice shouted from behind. "What are you DOING?!?!?"  
  
Legolas also froze and looked back. There was Sauron looming menacingly over all of them. Even the orcs coward in fear. Legolas's mind went blank and he just stood there until Sayda jabbed at him to get going. He stumbled out and to his surprise, his horse was wandering in circles. He called out and it raised its head as it recognized its master. It whinnied lovingly and galloped eagerly towards him.  
  
Legolas gracefully vaulted on top of the pure white mount and reached out towards Sayda who was cowering before Sauron. "You shall pay dearly for this, Elf!!" he was saying as it swept the chakram out. He aimed a blow towards the She-Elf but she rolled away to avoid it. Sauron growled in anger and impatience.  
  
Sayda turned to her Prince and yelled, "Go! Don't wait for me!" as she swept her sword out to deflect another blow.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" said Legolas stubbornly.  
  
Sayda gritted and mentally cursed at Legolas for his thick-headedness. Seeing that Legolas won't leave without her, she started inching towards him as she blocked the blows. When Sauron swept his arm back to dealt another strike, she turned and ran full Elven speed towards the horse. She too, vaulted gracefully onto the horse that wasted no time galloping away.  
  
But Sauron wasn't going to let them get away that easily. He roared and summoned all the darkest magic to him and projected it towards the horse and riders. The Meara was fast but not fast enough to evade it. The blast of dark magic caught them and the horse stumbled, tripping, making all the riders fall to the dusty, pit-filled land. Legolas wasn't truly injured for the amulet he had in his tunic defected most of it.  
  
Sayda however caught the full blast of it. She was behind Legolas and it caught her first. She was jerking on the ground and a spasm of pain shot through her limbs. She panted and struggled to stand but collapsed. "Sayda!" Legolas anguish-filled yell pierced through her pain-fogged mind.  
  
She felt herself being helped to her feet and she leaned on the horse next to them. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded panting but her eyes grew wide when she looked past him. The incident left enough time for Sauron and his band of mangy orcs to catch up with them.  
  
"Give up, Sayda. You've led a nice chase but now it's time to end it," the Dark Lord proclaimed.  
  
"No," she answered before launching herself into battle with about fifty orcs and Sauron himself. "Go, Legolas!" she called to the Prince who was mounted on the horse. "Leave now! That's an order!"  
  
"No, Sayda! I won't!"  
  
"Legolas, you--" but was cut off as an axe blade crashed upon her arm, numbing it and causing all feeling in it to be lost. She screamed as it cracked and her arm broke. "Go!" and that was the last thing she said before she was ran over by a chakram.  
  
"Sayda!!" Legolas yelled but he knew that there would be no answer. There never will be one. Tears threatened to spill once more but instead, he kicked his horse into a wild gallop and all the tears were lost to the wind.  
  
~*~*~With Rumil~*~*~  
  
Rumil was dimly aware of where he was and he didn't really care anymore. Legolas took with him everything. He was nothing without him. Now that they were in Lothlorien, their haven, everyone was cheerful, except him. He wandered over to his own talan and blocked out everything. Legolas would die in Mordor. He had abandoned Legolas and that was all he knew before he fell into darkness.  
  
~*~*~With Legolas~*~*~  
  
Exhaustion coursed through all of his limbs but he forced himself to stay awake. 'For Rumil,' he thought lovingly. He had been riding nonstop for several hours and even the tired-less Meara was beginning to show signs of fatigue. "Just a little more," he murmured to his horse. "Lothlorien is up ahead," he said smiling expectantly.  
  
At last he saw the borders of the Golden Woods. It was beautiful that time of year where all the leaves were a shining gold-green color. He could not survive without its beauty. He felt a rush of energy as he passed though its borders without delay. The sentries all knew him well. He slowed his horse down as he reached the pavilion. Elves bustled all around him minding their own business and Legolas went to the path that was familiar to him—the path to Rumil's talan.  
  
He ran up the stairs, three at a time and burst into the talan half expecting to meet up with Rumil. But what he saw was Rumil lying on the bed with dried tears upon his pale cheeks. Legolas nearly cried when he saw that and went swiftly over to him. He cradled the golden head and it looked up. He saw amazement and astonishment flash though the eyes that he loved so much. "Legolas?" he asked bringing a slender hand up to touch his cheek. The touch was so soft yet it held so much meaning.  
  
Legolas leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "Yes, 'tis me," he whispered lovingly before he was pulled into a tight embrace by Rumil.  
  
~*~*~With Haldir~*~*~  
  
Hithiel's long lashes snapped open revealing the clear green eyes that was overflowing with life. It darted around until it settled upon the Guardian. "Haldir," she whispered reaching out a hand—the broken one that was bound tightly.  
  
Haldir swiftly captured it and brought it to his face. "Hush, little one. You're the injured one now."  
  
"Injured? Me?" She grinned and sat up seeing she was in Haldir's talan. She leapt lightly out of bed and winced slightly at the pain in her ribs.  
  
Haldir saw this and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yes, injured. Now get into bed and rest," he scolded lightly.  
  
"Yes, Mother," she teased throwing a pillow at him. It hit him smack in the face and she laughed.  
  
That sound was beautiful to Haldir's ears and it seemed like eternity since he heard it. "I love you, Hithiel," he murmured threading his fingers through her silvery hair that glittered like a precious gem.  
  
She snuggled close to him whispering, "I love you too, Haldir," before falling asleep safe in his strong arms.  
  
~*~*~Years later~*~*~  
  
Hithiel laughed as she beat Haldir again. He groaned. "No fair! Orophin got in my way!"  
  
Orophin shot him a dagger-like look. "No way! It's just because you're like a lumbering ox!"  
  
Rumil and Hithiel laughed at Haldir's mock outraged expression. Then all four of them peered down at the travelers. The four Guardians were invisible up in the trees. The Elven cloaks helped blend them in smoothly with their surroundings and they were practically invisible unless they moved suddenly.  
  
A gruff voice below was complaining and they smothered their laughter. "Now, Haldir?" asked Hithiel, eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Haldir gently cuffed her on the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Be patient!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!"  
  
Four pairs of eyeballs rolled and Hithiel twitched with impatience. "Let's have some fun," she whispered before dropping a small rock on one of their heads.  
  
They smothered their laughter when a loud voice cried out in outrage. They stilled themselves when they saw him look suspiciously upwards.  
  
"Now, Haldir?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Fine, fine. Now!"  
  
The four of them plus some other Guardians from the bushes sprang up and surrounded the travelers pointing their bows that them.  
  
Haldir stepped out with a smile still lingering on his handsome face.  
  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark..."  
  
FINALLY!! COMPLETE!! 10 pages!! Ugh! My fingers are sore now! Hope you liked it! Thank you so much!!! And you can say you're welcome by submitting a nice plump review! –plump? I don't know where that came from.  
  
Aragorns-gurl33- Hi KT!!! I made a happy ending! Like it? Hope it wasn't too happy though... Sorry, I killed off another Elf. Thanks for all the nice reviews!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul- There I made a happy ending for you! I never told you but that's a really cool name. Haldir's Heart and Soul... love it.  
  
S* Penweaver- Yes, take it out on the Llama! Sorry I killed off another Elf. It wasn't that sad was it?  
  
Cherryfaerie- When she gave herself to Sauron, she knew everything about the place. I don't really know. I made that part up. I love your story! The Shapeshifting Exiles. It's good! Update soon!  
  
Isdule07- You read my mind! I would never kill my beloved Haldir! NEVER!! HALDIR'S MINE!!! Lol Update your story! It's funny!  
  
The Llama- Sorry, Llama! Happy ending! But if you want sad, I'm going to pick up Bittersweet Revenge so check that one out! See ya in school! Ugh... report cards are coming out!  
  
Da Negroe- Nice name, Jordan! I thought it was no racial slurs? Racist against yourself?  
  
DarkCloudSurfer- You're girl? I don't think so! Hithiel's the only thing that's mine so I'm keeping her! You can share if you like though!  
  
Mithithiel- You're Legolas? Fine! You keep that blond and I'll get my Haldir! Deal?  
  
Fiery Starlight- Thanks for the review and comment. I tried not to make her another Mary-Sue.  
  
LotrFreako- Whoa!! Watch it! Ok, here's your Legolas. *hands Legolas*  
  
Tinuviel88- Ok, ok! I updated! 12 pages! Happy?  
  
KeeperOfNenya- Very cool name! Yes, I LOVE twisting my words. It's my specialty! Now people are saying I should be a lawyer or something.  
  
Dora the Explorar- Wait... isn't that a TV program? *shrugs* Thanks!  
  
Some Person- Very descriptive. I updated! Hope you like it!  
  
Da Bum- Thanks! It did!  
  
Don't wanna kno- I updated! I updated!  
  
Snizzes- Derek! I know that's you!  
  
Lucian- Thanks for the Elvish! I'll use it!  
  
Guardian Elf Angel- Thanks a lot! I killed off Ambaril. Happy?  
  
Melia- Thank you so much! My writing is beautiful? *beams* Thank you so much!  
  
Mellonim- Yeah, the necklace bonds them. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miriellar- I made it a happy ending for you!  
  
Dudete- Sorry bout the slash but I needed it.  
  
Cheesecake Alchemist- hi! You ditched me in art class!!  
  
Reader- Sorry for making the Lady mean. I had to! *meekly*  
  
I think that's all right? Sorry if I left anyone out. Sorry! 


End file.
